31 Days In Ministry
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Trois ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco Malfoy, discret vendeur-apothicaire, est contacté par le Ministère pour collaborer dans une affaire louche. Inquiet à l'idée que son passé soit évoqué, il se présente au bureau 1-692-570 le 1 Décembre 2000. CalendarFic. Publication Quotidienne. Rating variable.
1. Prologue

**Auteur** Westyversionfrench

 **Titre :** 31 days in Ministry

 **Genre :** Recueil de drabbles

 **Rating :** T (variable selon les drabbles)

 **Pairing :** Ron/Draco

 **Synopsis :** Trois ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco Malfoy, discret vendeur-apothicaire, est contacté par le Ministère pour collaborer dans une affaire louche. Inquiet à l'idée que son passé soit évoqué, il se présente au bureau 1-692-570 le 1° Décembre 2000. CalendarFic. Publication Quotidienne. Rating variable.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, comme d'habitude, et c'est bien dommage que l'univers HP et ses personnages relèvent de JKR. Toutefois, l'intrigue est pensée par moi-même.

 **Bêta-Lecture :**

 **Note d'introduction :** Hellow:D Ce recueil de drabbles est un projet tout neuf qui a vu le jour suite à l'émergence des nombreux calendriers de l'avent sur le fandom HP. Je trouve que ce format est un véritable exercice de concision et permet aux auteurs de travailler sur leurs trames. J'ai donc décidé, suite à une petite idée sympathique (imaginée hier à peine) de relever le challenge ! Alors évidemment, cela implique moins de relectures sur les textes et donc une prise de recul moins importante sur ce qui est écrit puisque développement de l'idée, processus de rédaction, relectures, et édition se font le même jour. Je vous demanderai donc d'être indulgents même si je compte corriger, relire et améliorer cette fanfiction une fois qu'elle sera achevée et que j'aurais laissé passer un peu de temps pour mieux la digérer et me confronter à elle.

* * *

 **31 DAYS IN MINISTRY**

-PROLOGUE-

 _ **30 Novembre 2000**_

 _La Missive_

 _Monsieur Malfoy,_

 _Suite à la suggestion de votre candidature par l'un de nos éminents experts ; nous avons l'honneur de vous adresser cette convocation ministérielle en tant que consultant en potions._

 _Vous êtes prié de vous présenter demain, Vendredi 1er Décembre 2000, à 9h au deuxième étage du Ministère de la Magie, département des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, Bureau 1-692-570. L'agent affecté sur l'affaire pour laquelle vous êtes requis vous informera des modalités de votre coopération avec les autorités suite à la présentation de ce sauf-conduit._

 _Suite à cet entretien, je me tiendrais à votre disposition afin de régler les aspects rémunératoires de votre implication._

 _Veuillez agréer, Monsieur Malfoy, l'expression de ma considération la meilleure._

 _Mafalda Hopkrik_

Draco jeta la lettre sur son bureau où il s'était installé pour ouvrir la missive au sceau ministériel, qui l'avait tant inquiété lorsque le hibou avait frappé au carreau de sa fenêtre, ce matin là. Il avait d'abord craint à une révision de son procès, qui l'enverrait directement à Azkaban. Puis, il avait eu peu que la santé de sa mère se dégrade Narcissa étant internée à Sainte-Mangouste suite à un mauvais sort reçu quelques jours après la Bataille de Poudlard, en Juillet 1998. S'il était franc, malgré la contrariété qu'il ressentait face au contenu de la lettre, il était rassuré. Personne n'était en danger, que ce soit physiquement, ou législativement parlant. Cependant, le fait d'être obligé de coopérer avec le Ministère le répugnait au plus haut point. Draco ne voulait plus avoir affaire avec qui que ce soit à Poudlard ou au Ministère.

Il avait repassé ses ASPICS à la cession de rattrapage exceptionnelle qui avait été organisée par Minerva McGonagall pour ceux qui avaient manquée leur Septième Année à Poudlard durant la guerre. Depuis, il était étudiant à l'Acédémie de Potions de Londres et avait attaqué sa troisième année tout en cumulant un petit emploi de vendeur-apothicaire à Pré-au-Lard. Il espérait pouvoir émigrer aux États-Unis ou au Canada pour exercer en tant qu'apothicaire à son nom ou potionniste-chercheur dans une université. C'était pour cela qu'il économisait. Il jura. Cette convocation l'irritait. Au plus profond de lui, il craignait qu'on le consulte pour une affaire concernant des actes de mangemort. Après tout, il avait été initié et connaissait bien plus de sorts, de potions et de noms dans ce milieu qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Draco se leva et alla se faire un thé. 9H le lendemain au Département de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu. Il soupira en versant le contenu de la théière dans une tasse. Nul doute que cela avait un lien avec les mangemorts. L'idée qu'il soit consultant dans une affaire concernant des moldus était risible. On ne pouvait vouloir que lui extorquer des connaissances en magie noire. Rageur, il renversa sa tasse dans un mouvement brusque.

Il nettoyait le résultat de sa mauvaise humeur lorsqu'une lettre portant seulement son prénom jaillit de sa cheminée. Il alla l'ouvrir, intrigué, et leva les yeux au ciel en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation à dîner envoyée par son précédent amant. L'autre était particulièrement collant depuis la fin de leur aventure et Draco s'en plaignait souvent à ses rares amis en la personne de Grégory Goyle et Pansy Parkinson. Ceux-ci le taquinaient donc malicieusement au sujet de ce prétendant insistant. Draco eut un sourire maigre en pensant aux conseils de ses deux amis. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à profiter un peu des compétences sportives d'une connaissance.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **L'info Crousti du drabble :** Le numéro de bureau d'Arthur Weasley. Vous me connaissez un peu, pour certains, et vous savez que les noms, les jours ou les nombres apparaissant dans mes textes sont généralement soigneusement choisis ou composés selon certaines influences. Ici, rien de bien compliqué, j'ai pris l'année de naissance d'Arthur Weasley, et séparé chaque chiffre le composant, de son jour de naissance (le 6), de son mois de naissance (février = 2), et du nombre d'enfants qu'il a (7). Un petit amusement :D

 **Note de Fin :** Re-coucou les gens :D J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous aura plu. Quelques précisions sur la publication. Vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction hier, et donc, ai dû rattraper et dois publier 13 drabbles d'un coup pour rattraper le calendrier. J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur l'écriture des prochains jours, pour être certaine de pouvoir publier chaque jour un texte en lien avec sa date. Donc oui, vous ne rêvez pas, vous aurez bien une publication quotidienne, record de régularité pour moi et véritable torture mentale ahah. Par contre, comme le recueil est composé d'un prologue et d'un épilogue, vous n'aurez pas 31 mais 33 « chapitres » en tout. Cheers ! Les treize prochains drabbles arriveront ce soir ou demain alors restez sur vos gardes !

* * *

N'hésitez pas à suggérer des idées, laisser vos impressions, me gronder s'il y a des fautes ou des incohérences, etc... Je réponds toujours aux reviews argumentées par mp (ou sur mon profil pour les lecteurs non inscrits);)


	2. 1) Le Bureau 1-692-570

**Note d'Introduction :** Bonsoir à vous, je vous poste aujourd'hui, Mardi 13 Décembre 2016 le deuxième drabble de ce recueil-calendrier de l'avent. Pour ceux qui me rejoindraient maintenant, sachez que je vais poster jusqu'au drabble 13pour rattraper le calendrier IRL. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'essaie de fournir une information importante ou sympathique par chapitre.

* * *

-DRABBLE 1-

 _ **1er Décembre 2000**_

 _Le Bureau 1-692-570_

Arthur Weasley écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'individu qui se présentait à sa porte ce matin-là. Bien entendu, il connaissait son identité avant de lui ouvrir mais la frappante ressemblance avec son père, contre qui Arthur s'était battu un sacré nombre de fois, était déconcertante. Si on omettait des yeux gris en lieu et place de prunelles d'un bleu glacial, et des cheveux courts, les traits du visage de Draco étaient les mêmes que ceux de Lucius. Toutefois, le sourire poli que força le jeune homme, convainquit Arthur que l'entretien ne serait pas aussi houleux qu'il l'aurait été avec Lord Malfoy Senior. Il invita l'ancien collègue de classe de son fils cadet à entrer après lui avoir serré la main et lui proposa un siège et un thé. L'autre accepta sa proposition d'un signe de tête et observa d'un coup d'œil circulaire l'intégralité de ce qui prenait place dans son bureau. Puis, il se racla la gorge et annonça :

« On m'a prié de vous remettre ce sauf-conduit... » Il présenta la missive qu'il avait reçue la veille à l'homme au crâne dégarni et celui-ci marmonna un « oui oui, très bien » un peu embarrassé. Il eut un soupir et avoua :

« Je ne suis pas très habile avec les formalités administratives. Mon collègue, Perkins, transmettra une copie au Secrétariat de la Justice magique. Si vous voulez bien, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

/

Draco se redressa légèrement, l'œil vif. Il était surpris de la formulation. Jusque ici, on ne lui rappelait pas de manière désagréable qu'il avait été intimement lié aux crimes perpétrés par Voldemort et ses sbires.

« Il y a eu une série de faits divers déconcertants dans la presse moldue. Plusieurs universités, parmi lesquelles certaines sont situées à quelques pas du Chemin de Traverse, ont constaté des taux d'absentéismes inhabituels. Après enquête de la police moldue, il a été découvert que les étudiants absents avaient tous été admis à l'hôpital et présentaient des symptômes déroutants pour les médecins. » à ce moment là, Weasley tendit une liasse de journaux moldus à Draco qui lut les articles qui avaient été entourés.

« Fièvre dépassant les 40° mais n'entraînant pas la mort, Insomnies sans altération de la fatigue et de stimulus cérébral... » lut-il à haute voix. L'homme d'âge mûr hocha frénétiquement la tête.

« Des médicomages ont été envoyés discrètement dans les établissements moldus pour diagnostiquer les patients d'un point de vue magique. » Draco sourit, et souleva :

« J'imagine qu'ils ont pu découvrir l'ingestion de philtres ou élixirs d'origine magique. » Arthur conclut avec une pointe d'étonnement :

« Oui... Oui c'est exact. »

/

Draco avait lu tous les articles pendant qu'il parlait et les rendit à l'autre sorcier.

« J'imagine que les médicomages ont collaboré avec l'Académie de Potions pour déterminer quelles breuvages ont été ingérés par ces moldus ?

-Oui. Severus Snape lui-même a été consulté et il a su déterminer qu'un petit rigolo a mélangé les recettes de Potion d'œil Vif et d'Elixir Cérébral de Baruffio. Le résultat était censé permettre aux étudiants moldus de meilleurs facultés de concentration et une meilleure résistance au manque de sommeil. » Draco émit un son moqueur.

« Seul un amateur aurait eu l'idée de mélanger des potions de natures aussi différentes et de les proposer à la vente. » L'agent du Ministère sortit un épais dossier qu'il posa sur la table.

« Snape tient à peu près le même discours que vous. » Draco l'interrompit :

« Honnêtement Monsieur Weasley, je ne comprends pas bien ce que je fais ici. Si vous avez des contacts avec le professeur Snape, vous savez certainement tout ce qu'i savoir sur ces potions alternatives de médiocre qualité et d'une dangerosité certaine. »

/

Arthur Weasley se massa le front.

« Je saisis bien vos arguments Monsieur Malfoy. Le fait est, que Severus Snape est un expert en potions. Et bien que notre priorité soit de soigner ces malheureux étudiants en leur faisant boire un antidote... Il est également essentiel pour nous de démanteler le réseau qui semble s'être monté dans le monde moldu, et ce à l'initiative de sorciers crapuleux. » Draco se leva, indigné.

« Et j'imagine que vous me prêtez des connexions troubles avec certains trafiquants en potions, puisque je suis étudiant dans cette matière et issu d'une longue lignée d'intrigants en Magie Noire. » L'autre sursauta, surpris par le ton employé et les poings serrés du jeune homme. Dans un réflexe pacifique, il l'invita à se rasseoir et osa répondre :

« Vous vous méprenez sur notre opinion à votre égard mon jeune ami. » L'appellation surprit Draco et il se rassit, intrigué par la stupéfaction évidente de l'homme face à sa réaction.

/

« En réalité. Nous avons besoin d'un contact commerçant, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Si nos informations sont exactes, vous travaillez pour l'apothicaire basé à Hogsmeade. » Draco inclina légèrement la tête.

« De ce que nous savons par votre patron, Mr Spinks, vous vous occupez essentiellement de la gestion des stocks de la boutique.

-C'est exact.

-Vous pouvez certainement communiquer avec les autres apothicaires et les différents fournisseurs pour savoir qui aurait souhaité se procurer en grande quantité les ingrédients nécessaires à la composition de ces potions. » Draco ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer. Il scruta longuement son interlocuteur. Celui-ci commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Vous me demandez de jouer les espions ? » Arthur Weasley se racla la gorge en souriant.

« Pas exactement, nous ne sommes pas dans James Bond... Disons que les aurors, avec qui nous collaborons, pensent qu'interroger nous-mêmes les fournisseurs pourrait alerter le malfrat qui commercialise les élixirs illégaux. » Draco ne chercha pas à savoir qui était ce James Bond et ce qu'il venait faire dans la conversation et se concentra sur la fin de la phrase.

/

« Cela a du sens, j'en conviens. » Il y eut un silence, puis Draco soupira.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Il faudrait localiser l'un des intervenants de ce trafic. Ça pourrait être un simple client mais également un fournisseur lui-même ou un apothicaire.

-Je serais surpris qu'un apothicaire se risque à une telle entreprise. Étrangement, la plupart d'entre eux sont des passionnés de potions. Trahir leur discipline ne leur traverse souvent jamais l'esprit. Enfin, il y a bien les opportunistes reconnus mais ils n'ont pas intérêt à commettre un faux pas qui attirerait l'attention sur eux.

-Pensez-vous à certains opportunistes en particulier sur lesquels ont pourrait tout de même enquêter discrètement ? » Draco fit la moue.

« Les plus récents, essentiellement. J'avoue ne pas avoir prêté plus attention que cela aux rumeurs sur le sujet. Je suis un passionné, hormis les nouvelles découvertes et les problématiques de concoction, je ne me documente pas sur le marché. » Arthur Weasley sembla contrarié et Draco craignait les conséquences s'il se montrait peu coopératif avec les autorités.

« Monsieur Weasley. La vérité est que vous me prenez un peu au dépourvu. Qu'en dites vous si je me présentais à nouveau demain avec des noms, des lieux ? Enfin des informations dont je serais sûr après avoir sollicitées quelques connaissances... » Arthur Weasley sembla agréablement surpris :

« Ce serait peut être plus efficace en effet. Vous devez être occupé aujourd'hui, j'imagine, et je vous ai déjà retenu assez longtemps. Demain en fin de journée ? Que pensez-vous de dix-huit heures ?

-Le rendez-vous est pris. »

/

Draco fit un effort pour sourire, souhaitant que cette étrange coopération soit aussi courte que supportable. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait transplané à Hogsmeade et posait son manteau sur une patère dans l'arrière boutique de Mr Spinks. Il se saisit immédiatement du registre d'inventaire et vérifia le contenu du dernier compte rendu datant du début de la semaine. Il vérifia que le contenu du livre correspondait à ce qui était entreposé moins les ventes des jours écoulés depuis. Il soupira. Au moins n'était-il pas lié à ce trafic inconsciemment et la boutique de Mr Spinks semblait écartée de tout soupçon. Il décida de ressortir ses vieux numéros de Potions Magazine et de fouiner dans l'étalage réservé à la documentation, à l'entrée du petit magasin. Peut être qu'il pourrait profiter du déjeuner avec Severus pour habilement le questionner. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il ne parviendrait pas à lui extorquer quoique ce soit qu'il ne soit prêt à lui dire. Heureusement que son parrain était toujours dans sa vie.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Le Faux Spoiler du drabble :** Alors oui, surpryse, Severus Snape est vivant. Je sais, je comptais respecter le plus possible le cycle originel mais un choix important pour une intrigue secondaire de cette fanfiction « m'oblige » à ressusciter le maître des potions. Ne vous inquiétez pas, chaque chose en son temps, je vous expliquerai le pourquoi du comment en temps voulu;)

 **Note de Fin :** Voilà, Draco est au fait de ce qui se trame et de ce qu'on attend de lui. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à participer ou non à cette affaire et aider à la résoudre.

* * *

Des avis sur cette intrigue semi policière ? Des attentes quant aux thèmes à venir, envie de croiser un personnage en particulier ? N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions, j'essaie de faire de cette fanfiction un projet dans lequel je peux répondre à vos attentes et avoir un récit dynamique et participatif;)


	3. 2) Spungen & Smart

**Note d'Introduction :** Allez allez, on continue la publication avec ce Drabble. Il suit presque directement le précédent, disons qu'il se déroule dans la même ambiance et cette fois, la coopération prend forme et se précise. Enjoy !

* * *

-DRABBLE 2-

 _ **Samedi 2 Décembre 2000**_

 _Spungen & Smart_

* * *

Draco se remémora les articles de Potions Magazine, les marmonnements mécontents de son patron et les discussions enflammées de Snape lors du repas hebdomadaire qu'ils partageaient aux Trois Balais. La veille, celui-ci lui avait abruptement demandé si ses sujets de conversations étaient dictés par sa récente visite à Arthur Weasley et Draco se demanda comment Snape avait eu vent de cette convocation. L'idée que ce soit lui qui l'ait recommandé l'effleura mais cela ressemblait peu à l'austère individu de mettre en péril l'une des rares personne à qui il tienne un tant soit peu. Le maître des potions lui avait tout de même appris que certains entrepreneurs sorciers avant-gardistes avaient déjà des liens établis avec le monde moldu mais que toute procédure d'échange entre les deux sociétés avait été soigneusement suivie et validée par le Ministère. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il répéta à l'agent du Ministère avec lequel il collaborait dans le bureau 1-692-570.

/

« Il y a bien Spugen & Smart basés sur l'île de Skye. Ils commercent à l'international, ce qui fait d'eux des hommes d'affaires avant tout. Ils aiment le profit, c'est certain, et causent du tort aux anciens apothicaires de modeste ambition. Ils ont des partenariats avec des serres magiques industrielles. La plupart de leurs ingrédients d'origine végétale sont de qualité contestable en raison des conditions de culture des plantes utilisées. Il paraît que certains engrais moldus seraient utilisés. Mais aucune preuve n'a jamais été apportée. Ceci dit, ils ont récemment été attaqués en justice pour braconnage. La quantité impressionnante d'ingrédients rares d'origine animale commercialisée par ces entrepreneurs a attiré l'attention d'organisations de protection des créatures magiques. » Draco s'arrêta, et chercha qui d'autre, en matière de spécialistes intéressés, pourraient être suspects.

« Ce sont certainement les plus controversés du marché. Après, chaque apothicaire a ses secrets, c'est une discipline mystérieuse. Je ne vais pas réussir à les percer aisément. D'autant plus que je suis un Malfoy... » Il baissa la voix sur ce dernier mot.

/

Arthur Weasley prit des notes et annonça :

« Eh bien, c'est déjà plus que nous ce que nous savions déjà. Je vous remercie Monsieur Malfoy pour ces informations. Pour en revenir à ce que vous me demandiez hier, nous ne vous proposons pas de vous infiltrer dans une entreprise frauduleuse. Je vous demanderai seulement d'ouvrir les yeux et les oreilles davantage qu'à l'accoutumée. Peut être qu'une parole égarée de fournisseur, de client, de connaissance, de n'importe qui peut nous mettre sur la piste. Soyez seulement aux aguets. Nous ne souhaitons en aucun cas vous mettre en danger ou attirer l'attention sur vous. » Draco hocha la tête.

« Comment devons-nous communiquer ? Je viens ici, je vous envoie un courrier ? Notre criminel doit être lui aussi plus attentif qu'en temps normal. » Arthur Weasley sourit et lui tendit une simple feuille de papier. Il s'agissait d'un compte-rendu de compétences adressé au nom de Ronald Weasley, Apprenti-Auror en 3° année. Draco ressentit une satisfaction certaine à l'idée de posséder des informations qui pouvaient mettre en péril son Weasley-émissaire. Il lutta farouchement pour ne pas ricaner en constatant que la moyenne obtenue en Potions était de Sept sur Vingt. Quel looser ! Il prit son air le plus neutre possible et manifesta une incompréhension feinte :

« Je ne saisis pas tout Monsieur. »

/

Arthur pivota de gauche à droite et Draco réalisa qu'il possédait un fauteuil moldu.

« Il serait trop compromettant pour vous de traiter directement avec moi. Aussi, en donnant des cours de soutien à un élève en difficulté, vous ne seriez pas plus lié au Ministère qu'auparavant.

-Il s'agit tout de même d'un futur auror...

-Certes, mais vous ne seriez pas le premier à coopérer de manière didactique avec l'Académie des Aurors. Vous êtes vous-même étudiant et le niveau en Potions requis en 3° année pour eux est celui qui vous était demandé en première année. Votre candidature est par conséquent d'une logique absolue. Il vous suffira de donner à mon fils un compte-rendu écrit d'informations qu'il me remettra le soir à la maison, en dehors de tout regard intriguant. » Arthur Weasley semblait se prendre pour un stratège fini à l'heure actuelle et Draco affichait une mine répugnée qui fit faiblir son sourire.

« Cela ne vous paraît pas envisageable ? Votre emploi du temps est sans doute déjà bien pris... » Draco chercha frénétiquement une faiblesse dans ce plan.

« Votre fils ne prendrait certainement pas des cours de soutien tous les jours.

-S'il n'obtient pas une moyenne de douze à l'issue de ce mois en Potions, il sera contraint de se réorienter. » Draco allait répliquer quand l'autre homme précisa :

« Et Ron n'a jamais obtenu plus de 9 en Potions. Vous voyez qu'un stage intensif ne choquera personne. »

/

Draco passa le reste de la journée à ruminer en cherchant par quel miracle il allait pouvoir donner des cours à Weasley sans l'abattre d'un sort douloureux.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Alors, contents ? Surpris (je ne pense pas ahah) ? Déçus ? Des questions ? Des envies ? Suite de la publication, aujourd'hui ;)


	4. 3) Weasley Is Still Our King

**Note d'Introduction :** Voici le 3° Drabble de cette saga (non peut être pas non plus xD) qui touchera à sa fin le 1° Janvier 2017 (émotion). Cette fois, un chapitre moins stratégique, qui j'espère, vous rappellera de bons souvenirs de Poudlard.

* * *

-DRABBLE 3-

 _ **Dimanche 3 Décembre 2000**_

 _Weasley is still our King_

* * *

Roux. Draco se fit la stupide réflexion que Weasley était toujours aussi roux qu'à Poudlard. Non pas qu'il ait franchement changé depuis la fin de la scolarité, pas si éloignée que cela après tout. Weasley 7.6 comme il le désignait pour le distinguer de ses nombreux frères et de sa sœur, avait passé lui aussi ses ASPICS lors de la session de rattrapage et ses actes de résistance aux côtés de Potter, leur avaient permis à tous deux d'intégrer l'Académie des Aurors un mois plus tard sous recommandation ministérielle. Alors effectivement, il n'avait plus cet aspect malingre et disproportionné qu'adolescent mais les traits de son visage étaient les mêmes, ses expressions, identiques à celles qu'il accordait jadis à Draco. Il ne lui réservait que trois expressions parmi tous le panel de sentiments humains : la haine parfois, la moquerie souvent et l'indifférence plupart du temps. Cette composition peu flatteuse avait toujours eu le don de mettre Draco hors de lui. Mais cette fois, il affichait une lassitude peu commune.

/

« Je veux bien que tu me donnes des cours. Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, au contraire. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois avoir mon diplôme et mon père est un grand amateur de l'expression moldue 'd'une pierre deux coups'. Alors on fixe un créneau, tu m'aides, on ne s'insulte pas, et je transmets ce dossier étrange à mon père le soir et on s'en tient là. » Draco ravala sa morgue et les récriminations qu'il pouvait avoir et d'une voix éteinte, consentit :

« Okay. » Ils s'attablèrent dans un coin du café dans lequel Arthur Weasley avait organisé leur rendez-vous. Il n'était pas venu à l'entretien, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons et les deux jeunes hommes commandèrent leurs consommations d'une voix morne. Ils étaient dans un établissement métisse, comme il en ouvrait beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre. En l'occurrence, le café brasserie était tenu par un couple dont l'épouse était sorcière et le mari moldu. Ainsi, on pénétrait le lieu par sa façade moldue et les sorciers bénéficiaient d'un accès secret via les toilettes. Le petit commerce était situé à une dizaine de rues du Ministère et accueillait bon nombre de sorciers de toutes conditions.

/

« Un Cappucaccio et un Diabolo Limace-Puffskein. » La serveuse posa les deux verres devant eux et s'éclipsa en gloussant après un sourire de Ron à son égard. Draco avala sa gorgée de travers et éructa un « répugnant » écœuré.

« Malfoy... » menaça Ron avec une once d'avertissement dans le regard.

« Okay. Vous en êtes où dans le programme ?

-On travaille sur les Poisons. Nous devons être capable de les fabriquer, les reconnaître et proposer un antidote.

-C'est vague.

-C'est ce qu'on nous demande. D'où la complexité de l'exercice. Nous ne sommes pas des potionnistes et on doit faire mieux qu'eux.

-Quel est le point commun entre tous les poisons ?

-Ils rendent malade ?

-D'un point de vue stratégique Weasley.

-Ils sont efficaces ?

-Ils sont nécessairement indétectables au goût. » Wealsey le fixa, perdu.

« Je le sais bien ! C'est bien ce qui empêche leur identification !

-Faux. Il n'existe que trois agents magiques permettant d'effacer le goût d'un élixir. Ils ont tous trois une action différente sur le breuvage. Une fois que tu as déterminé quel agent a été utilisé, tu restreins le champ des recettes. Cela divise par trois les solutions à ton problème. Ça te fait gagner du temps et le temps est la donnée la plus importante dans le cas d'un empoisonnement. »

/

Weasley l'observa sans parler, attendant la suite. Malfoy sortit un parchemin vierge de son sac, ainsi qu'une plume. Puis, il rédigea un schéma rapide. Du mot « Poison » s'échappait trois branches qui elles mêmes se divisaient en sous branches.

« Les trois agents sont étonnamment faciles à acheter sur le marché. Il s'agit du venin de scroutt, de morve de niffleur et de racine de botruc. Trois créatures plutôt communes de nos jours. Hormis les scroutts, les deux autres sont même des animaux de compagnie, particulièrement facile alors de se fournir sur eux. » Ron hocha la tête.

« Ils sont reconnaissables à l'œil ?

-Seuls, non. En contact avec certains ingrédients, c'est possible. Mais il te faudrait pour cela apprendre les recettes par cœur, et c'est une perte de temps pour un auror. Il vaut mieux observer le contexte d'intoxication. Le venin de scroutt est incolore, il s'imprègne aisément aux liquides. Le mode d'intoxication est généralement la boisson. La morve de niffleur est d'un translucide tirant sur le brun, qui s'incorporera davantage dans les préparation culinaires. Pour ce qui est des racines de botruc, elles sont généralement pillées et mélangées à des aromates ou à de la farine dans une préparation pâtissière ou déposées là où la peau de la victime pourra entrer en contact avec. »

/

Weasley demanda avec une naïveté presque drôle :

« Le bézoard peut tous les contrer ? » Draco mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Le bézoard peut sauver lors d'une ingestion spontanée. Il faudrait intervenir au moment même de l'ingurgitation du poison. Dans certaines concoctions, le poison agit plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours après et les symptômes ne sont pas évidents. Il faut donc que tu maîtrises les trois ingrédients qui contrent les trois grands types de poisons. Je vais te faire un tableau pour que tu puisses apprendre lesquels sont efficaces face à quels ingrédients mais aussi quels mélanges annulent leurs effets salvateurs. » Weasley observa ce que Draco écrivait et posait des questions par moments. Draco prit vraiment sur lui pour ne pas se moquer de lui et il voyait bien que Weasley luttait farouchement contre son propre instinct. Une fois le créneau du lendemain fixé -la pause déjeuner- ils se quittèrent sans se saluer et regagnèrent chacun leur travail après que Draco ait remis une enveloppe au rouquin pour Monsieur Weasley.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** J'espère que les explications de Draco n'ont pas été trop pénibles à suivre, je voulais quand même un contenu crédible et un chapitre qui apporte quelque chose. À l'avenir, vous aurez moins de détails quant à ces leçons de soutien puisque vous voyez à peu près comment ça se déroule dans ce drabble. Je pense que vous avez tous capté l'influence des Animaux Fantastiques dans ce drabble héhé.


	5. 4) An Ordinary Day

**Note d'Introduction :** Comme je pars du principe que chaque journée n'est pas remplie d'une série d'événements renversants, vous aurez de temps en temps un drabble très court, comme celui-ci.

* * *

-DRABBLE 4-

 _ **Lundi 4 Décembre 2000**_

 _An Ordinary Day_

* * *

Draco détestait le lundi. Il s'agissait du jour où les différents fournisseurs livraient les différents ingrédients vendus par Mr Spinks dans sa petite boutique d'Hogsmeade. Et lui, en tant qu'employé-étudiant, devait tout compter, tout ranger, tout consigner dans le registre. Il profita néanmoins de ce désagréable moment pour tenter d'engager la conversation avec les fournisseurs qui s'étaient déplacés en personne. Il fut singulièrement déçu par leurs réponses. Les affaires étaient bonnes selon le premier, qui avait réussi à décrocher un nouveau contrat avec l'Académie de Potions et le second était satisfait de ses clients réguliers. Quant au troisième, il était d'humeur bougonne parce que l'un des apothicaires avait modifié sa commande au dernier moment en raison d'un partenariat avec Poudlard. Draco s'en étonna mais le fournisseur lui affirma qu'il s'agissait de lots d'ingrédients vendus dans les kits pour étudiants en potion et qu'apparemment le professeur Snape avait encore frappé. Draco s'amusa à l'idée d'évoquer cette utilisation excessive d'ingrédients le vendredi qui venait, lors de son déjeuner avec son parrain.

Le reste de la matinée le tint occupé, entre rangement des stocks, établissement de la prochaine commande, envoi des achats par correspondance, et révisions derrière le comptoir pour ses cours de l'après-midi. Mr Spinks le laissait souvent tenir la réception quand il s'absentait sur les coups de dix heures trente, boire un café aux Trois Balais. Pendant une petite demi-heure, Draco pouvait s'imaginer maître des lieux et conseiller au mieux les clients. Il aimait vraiment les potions et parler d'elles et des subtilités pour les maîtriser l'enchantait au plus haut point. Il y avait même quelques clients, depuis une semaine ou deux, qui demandaient son avis propre avant d'acheter quoi que ce soit, ou venaient à la boutique seulement quand la fin de matinée arrivait. Il en était un peu fier, il est vrai, mais pas de cette fierté qu'il avait cultivée dans son adolescence.

A midi, il retrouva Weasley dans la même brasserie que la veille et tout en mangeant, il lui donna son cours pendant trois quarts d'heure. C'était peu et c'était confus du fait des pauses pour mastiquer ou avaler. De plus, la répugnance que lui inspirait son élève à s'empiffrer comme un affamé le mettait dans les pires dispositions du monde. Mais l'autre s'acharnait à comprendre, s'obstinant, songeant certainement que plus vite son niveau remonterait, plus vite ces leçons cesseraient. Draco espérait la même chose de son côté. Il n'eut pas grand chose à fournir au père Weasley ce jour-là. Il lui nota tout de même que les trois fournisseurs qu'il connaissait semblaient dans des dispositions tout à fait habituelles, ce qui à son sens, était signe de leur non implication ou de leur mécanique bien huilée, il n'en savait pas encore assez.

L'après midi, il avait cours à l'Académie. Par une ironie cruelle, celle-ci partageait sa bibliothèque et il croisa Weasley qui empruntait des livres de potions, pour son plus grand étonnement. Le rouquin prenait donc leurs cours au sérieux. Le blond songea que c'était les bonnes résolution dues à la fraîcheur de l'engagement. Il paria mentalement que cette bonne volonté ne tiendrait pas la semaine suivante et sélectionna les ouvrages dont il avait besoin. Il s'installa dans un coin calme et feuilleta des ouvrages sur les potions agrémentées, potions qui pouvaient être altérées par modification de recette et ainsi combiner plusieurs propriétés. Nul doute que celui qui vendait aux moldus ces potions médiocre, n'ait pas tenté d'en savoir plus sur le sujet. Du moins, Draco le supposait. Il avait seulement dû mal suivre les recettes ou être un piètre potionniste vraiment. Draco étudia les exemples les plus similaires à la potion ingérée par les étudiants moldus mais rien n'attira son attention outre mesure.

Après une heure de lecture distraite, il se rendit à son premier cours de la journée. Il dut faire un détour pour éviter l'un de ses anciens amants qui avait tendance à vouloir le frapper dès qu'il l'apercevait depuis leur rupture. Il inspira un grand coup après s'être installé à sa place. C'était parti pour sept heures de cours avec une minuscule pause à dix sept heures trente...

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Les Coulisses du drabble :** A titre indicatif, Draco travaille à la boutique les matins (7h-12h) le lundi, mardi, et vendredi et les après midi (14h-20h) le mardi, mercredi, jeudi et toute la journée du samedi. Lorsqu'il a cours le matin, il fréquente l'Académie de Potions de 8h à 13h et l'après-midi de 14h à 21h30. Oui, ça fait des bonnes journées si on cumule avec son travail chez l'apothicaire et ses travaux de potions annexes qui n'ont pas encore été mentionnés.

 **Note de Fin :** Rien d'épique donc, mais je voulais aussi vous montrer à quoi pouvait ressembler le quotidien de Draco dans cette nouvelle vie étudiante. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je traite de cette période de sa vie donc je suis un peu émue.

* * *

N'oubliez pas, votre avis est important :)


	6. 5) Goyle In Love

**Note d'Introduction :** Encore de la nouveauté et le la brièveté pour ce chapitre:)

* * *

-DRABBLE 5-

 _ **Mardi 5 Décembre 2000**_

 _Goyle In Love_

* * *

« Vraiment excellent Monsieur Malfoy. Je n'ai jamais réussie une potion de sommeil sans rêve aussi efficace. Depuis, je dors comme un bébé. Votre conseil de la boire légèrement réchauffée et avec un soupçon de sucre roux a fait des merveilles !

-Content d'avoir pu vous aider Mme Rosmerta. » La tenancière des Trois Balais lui donna une tape sur le bras et sortit de la boutique après un clin d'œil malicieux, laissant planer derrière elle un parfum suave qui embauma les lieux pendant une bonne demi-heure. Alors que ses effluves se dispersaient presque entièrement, Grégory Goyle entra sans frapper, suivi d'une Pansy Parkinson grognon. Elle pointa du doigt son comparse et accusa :

« Il agissait encore stupidement. À humer l'air comme si sa prétendante pouvait être passée par ta porte sans que tu nous en parles.

-Si je savais qui est sa prétendante, peut être pourrais-je vous dire si elle est venue ici. » s'amusa Draco.

/

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et énonça en se redressant et singeant une démarche chaloupée :

« Mme Rosmerta... » Elle fit quelques pas et virevolta, envoyant des baisers de tous côtés. Draco rit sincèrement, ses yeux pétillant de joie. Mr Spinks devait bien se douter que ses amis venaient lui rendre visite de temps en temps et qu'il s'arrêtait de travailler quelques minutes pour plaisanter avec eux mais il ne le lui avait jamais reproché. Le vieil homme lui laissait utiliser son laboratoire de potions pour ses travaux pratiques, au sous-sol. Il lui confiait la responsabilité de ses stocks et du service de vente par hiboux et lui donnait souvent des conseils que Draco mettait rigoureusement en application. Mr Spinks n'était pas l'apothicaire le plus réputé, le plus vieux, le plus demandé, mais c'était un passionné qui travaillait honnêtement et rigoureusement. Et Draco s'en inspirait pour forger de nouvelles lettres, plus scintillantes de lumière, à son nom. Peu d'apothicaires laissaient cette liberté et confiaient autant de responsabilités à leurs employés, et Draco en était conscient. De ses égaux, il ne connaissait que Andrew Kirke qui ait su s'octroyer la confiance des gérants de Slug & Jigger au point d'intervenir dans la gestion des réserves.

/

Draco retomba dans la réalité alors que Pansy et Grégory se disputaient. Ils s'installèrent au comptoir usé de l'apothicaire et Draco leur raconta qu'il devait désormais donner des cours à Weasley. Ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure à se moquer du malheureux rouquin. Grégory s'étonna tout de même que Draco ait accepté de l'aider et le blond prétexta la possibilité de se moquer de lui quotidiennement, raison qui fut totalement validée par Pansy. Nul besoin de parler de sa coopération secrète avec Arthur Weasley et le Ministère.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** On avance petit à petit et j'espère que vous vous plaisez dans cette fanfiction jusque ici. Un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions ?


	7. 6) L'élargissement de la gamme

**Note d'Introduction :** Petite avancée dans ce drabble minuscule:) Bonne lecture.

* * *

-DRABBLE 6-

 _ **Mercredi 6 Décembre 2000**_

 _L'élargissement de la gamme_

* * *

Au milieu de leur première semaine de cours de soutien, Draco reçut un court mot gribouillé à la hâte par Arthur Weasley, de la main de son fils cadet. Ils s'étaient croisés à la bibliothèque et Weasley avait tenté d'attirer son attention de manière très peu discrète. Draco avait levé les yeux au ciel et l'avait suivi entre deux rangées de livres pour seulement recevoir le billet et un « à demain » bourru avant de se retrouver seul.

 _Nouvelle vague d'élèves moldus touchés. Mélange de Potion Oculus, Philtre de Vertige et Élixir d'Euphorie et stupéfiants moldus. Potions de qualité encore plus médiocre. Symptômes impliquant le diagnostic vital. RV demain 1-692-570 au plus tôt._

Draco soupira. Il allait devoir se rendre au Ministère aux aurores.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** L'affaire s'épaissit et toujours pas de suspects ni de pistes viables. Des avis ? Des suspicions ? Laissez une review ! La suite toujours ce soir !


	8. 7) Un petit verre de punch

**Note d'Introduction :** Tout est parti en cacahuète dans ce drabble. Il était beaucoup plus dramatique à l'origine. Mais j'espère que vous y trouverez votre compte au final.

* * *

-DRABBLE 7-

 _ **Jeudi 7 Décembre 2000**_

 _Un petit verre de punch_

* * *

« Je t'ai préparé un petit test pour la fois prochaine.

-Un test ? Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'encore plus d'épreuves, que ce que j'ai déjà ?! » s'emporta Weasley, la bouche pleine de merguez, des saucisses moldues très épicées.

« Il s'agit juste de mettre en pratique la théorie. J'apporterai des fioles de poison et d'autres d'antidotes, tu devras les identifier et proposer le bon antidote au bon poison. » Weasley soupira mais demanda tout de même :

« Comment les as-tu obtenus ?

-Je suis apprenti potionniste Weasley... Je travaille chez un apothicaire. Ces potions sont un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Cela fait deux ans que je les maîtrise. » Weasley hocha les épaules.

« Si tu veux. Mais je ne te vois pas déballer ta valise de potions en plein restaurant.

-Je ne peux pas manger avec toi demain midi. J'ai un empêchement. Peut être pourrions nous remettre ça au soir ?

-Je bosse tard demain...

-Moi aussi. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, ni toi ni moi. »

/

Weasley grogna et releva :

« Quand bien même... Tu ne peux pas jouer à l'apprenti Snape en pleine brasserie.

-Trouvons un autre endroit...

-Qui accepterait de nous laisser manipuler des potions ?

-Il doit bien y avoir une salle de classe vide à l'Académie des Potions.

-Malfoy, je ne suis pas autorisé à m'y rendre.

-Tu es apprenti auror... » releva Draco. L'autre eut un rire bref et souleva :

« Nous avons un règlement. Nous ne sommes pas les chevaliers-sorciers tout puissants que tu crois que nous sommes. » Draco noya son embarras dans une grande lampée de punch, un alcool moldu qu'il avait commandé pour goûter et pour prouver à Weasley qu'il n'était pas le sorcier fermé d'esprit qu'il se figurait. Il avala de travers en constatant qu'un jeune homme brun aux yeux sombres se dirigeait droit sur leur table. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire cette fois-ci.

/

Weasley cessa de manger quand l'ombre du nouveau venu s'étendit sur la table. Il leva la tête, surpris, et adressa un sourire incertain au jeune homme qui les surplombait. Draco, de son côté, tentait de regarder ailleurs, espérant avec une candeur enfantine que l'autre se lasserait de son ignorance et partirait. L'indésirable ouvrit la bouche.

« Ronald.

\- Andrew. Cela fait longtemps...

-Draco... » continua l'autre sans répondre. L'ancien serpentard se força à lui jeter un regard et marmonna :

« Kirke. » La réponse sembla agacer leur ancien camarade de classe.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes nombreux courriers.

-Pouvons nous régler ce différend une autre fois, le moment est mal choisi... » tenta Draco d'une voix sèche mais sans agresser l'autre d'un regard assassin. Weasley sembla se réveiller d'une profonde léthargie et demanda, confus :

« Vous vous connaissez ?

-Oh plutôt bien, en effet. » affirma Andrew Kirke en dardant sur Ron un œil mauvais. Le rouquin, qui avait été son ancien camarade de maison, sursauta, surpris d'une telle hostilité.

/

« Mais je dois dire que je ne dois pas connaître Draco aussi bien que toi, vu que je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur d'être invité au restaurant. À croire que je n'étais bon qu'à rester dans son lit. » Draco se pinça l'arête du nez, constatant avec effroi que les choses lui échappaient dangereusement tandis que Weasley se para d'un écarlate flamboiement aveuglant. Ses oreilles auraient commencer à fumer que Draco ne s'en serait pas étonné.

« Andrew... Weasley n'est pas ce que tu crois qu'il est. Je lui donne seulement des cours de Potions, il est à l'école des aurors.

-Est-ce que l'un de vous deux va m'expliquer à quoi vous me mêlez ?

-Je ne te mêle à rien, Weasley ! » asséna Draco avec agacement.

« Kirke est simplement en train de faire une crise de jalousie totalement injustifiée. » Weasley explosa :

« Vous êtes ensemble ?! » Son teint tirait davantage sur le vert à présent et il regarda Andrew Kirke avec stupéfaction :

« Tu sors avec Malfoy ? Mais il est... Enfin quoi ! Comment peux-tu le supporter ? » Draco émit un son outré.

« Weasley ! Moi acceptant de coucher avec un insupportable sentimental Gryffondor devrait davantage te choquer ! » Le rouquin éclata de rire. Draco sentit ses joues chauffer sous la honte et bafouilla :

« Ce n'est... n'est absolument pas drôle. »

/

Ron parvint à se calmer.

« Pardonnez moi. Mais vous formez le couple le plus mal assorti de notre génération.

-Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! » beugla Draco, qui commençait déjà à ranger ses affaires pour s'échapper furtivement. Kirke semblait maintenant moins virulent et demanda timidement :

« Vous n'êtes pas en plein repas romantique ? » Ron pouffa à nouveau et montra les feuilles éparpillées autour d'eux.

« Désolé mon vieux, je te le laisse volontiers. Je ne suis seulement là pour des cours de potions supplémentaires. C'est triste, mais c'est le meilleur en potions. Et il me faut au moins le meilleur pour obtenir un douze de moyenne à la fin du trimestre. » Draco se levait désormais, totalement ignorant de ce demi-compliment inattendu. Kirke l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie.

/

« C'est bon pour cette fois. Je t'attends chez toi quand vous aurez fini. Et on réglera cette situation. » Draco hocha la tête seulement pour qu'il quitte les lieux, et reprit place face à Weasley.

Celui-ci l'observait avec un amusement sincère et un poil moqueur.

« Un mot de ce qui s'est passé ce soir à qui que ce soit, Weasley... Et je te fais avaler l'intégralité de ces poisons au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. » Weasley sembla amusé par la sentence et demanda deux punchs à la serveuse qui passait à ce moment là.

* * *

 **/DM/DM/**

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** On en apprend un peu plus sur la vie privée de Draco et j'espère que la réaction de Ron vous aura paru assez cohérente. Je déteste quand on le montre comme un butor fermé d'esprit. Je préférais montrer qu'il s'en moquait un peu de ce que Draco faisait de sa vie sentimentale et que comme d'habitude, il y trouvait matière à se moquer.


	9. 8) La contrariété au pied du lit

**Note d'Introduction :** Un drabble mitigé qui traite d'aspects différents de cette fanfiction.

* * *

-DRABBLE 8-

 _ **Vendredi 8 Décembre 2000**_

 _La contrariété au pied du lit_

* * *

Draco s'éveilla et regarda l'heure. Il était cinq heures trente du matin. Il n'avait pu éviter la discussion avec Kirke après le dîner-révision avec Weasley. Ce dernier lui avait asséné une série de récriminations déplaisantes dont la plupart étaient plutôt justes, si on considérait la hauteur avec laquelle le blond l'avait traité jusque ici. Celui-ci se montra particulièrement désagréable en avouant qu'il n'avait jamais vu en lui qu'un partenaire sexuel et qu'il n'envisageait nullement de développer une quelconque relation autre que charnelle avec lui.

Kirke cria, se plaignit encore, et finalement Draco lui proposa un marché : ils passaient une dernière nuit ensemble et Kirke lui fichait la paix, ou l'ancien serpentard portait plainte pour harcèlement. En toute franchise, c'était du bluff. Draco avait trop peur que sa plainte se retourne contre lui au cas où il en dépose une. Mais il n'avait jamais affichées ses craintes à aucun de ses amants, aussi Kirke l'ignorait-il. L'autre accepta son marché, et Draco se dévoua une nuit de plus. À vrai dire, avec tout l'énervement contenu à cause de ses sessions didactiques avec Weasley, il avait bien besoin d'évacuer toutes ses tensions dans une bonne partie de sexe.

Draco profita du sommeil de Kirke pour quitter l'appartement de celui-ci. Il avait refusé que Kirke franchisse le pas de son propre domicile la veille mais avait accepté de le suivre dans son quartier moldu. Marcher seul dans une banlieue hostile, pleine de moldus et sans la possibilité d'utiliser la magie, terrifiait Draco. Mais il était un homme désormais et ne pouvait continuer de vivre dans la peur. Il lui fallait agir naturellement, se disait-il. Marcher, regarder dans la direction où il se rendait, se contenter d'un bonsoir ou d'un hochement de tête à ceux qu'il rencontrait, et passer son chemin d'un pas mesuré. Il était presque sorti du pâté de maison se trouvant le plus proche de la forêt lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes l'interpellèrent. Ils avaient l'air ivres, et riaient fort, et Draco voulait vraiment éviter d'avoir affaire à eux.

« Hé l'ami ! Viens par là ! On a de quoi s'amuser ! On a de quoi boire, de quoi fumer, et même ce nouveau truc dément qui rend réel le plus fou de tes rêves ! » Draco marmonna un « bonsoir non merci » très hâtif et doubla la cadence. Une fois à l'abri du feuillage, il transplana, entendant les derniers mots d'un des garçons moldus :

« J'crois qu'on lui a fait peur avec nos conneries les mecs ! Mais c'est du bonheur à l'état pur cette came ! »

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Un drabble un peu à part, comme le précédent, qui s'éloigne des débuts de la fanfiction mais qui, à mon sens, permet aussi une trêve plaisante dans le récit. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?


	10. 9) Evaluation sur Table

**Note d'Introduction :** Le retour de Ron dans ce chapitre dans une atmosphère un peu différente du début de semaine.

* * *

-DRABBLE 9-

 _ **Samedi 9 Décembre 2000**_

 _Evalutation sur Table_

* * *

 _Weasley,_

 _Je suis à Pré-au-Lard toute la journée pour le travail demain. Si tu veux quand même prendre ta leçon, il te faudra venir entre midi et quatorze heures frapper à la porte de derrière de la boutique de Mr Spinks, c'est l'apothicaire. Amène ton chaudron et ta mallette d'ingrédients, la maison ne fait pas crédit._

 _A plus tard_

 _Malfoy._

Ron relut la lettre reçue par hibou la veille suite à l'impossibilité de se retrouver pour le déjeuner. Malfoy avait envoyé un message au secrétariat de l'Académie des Aurors pour le faire prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir ce jour-là, n'ayant pas une heure à lui. Ron s'était réjoui de ce déjeuner sans mauvaise compagnie et n'avait pas imaginé que Malfoy lui ferait rattraper cette heure manquée.

Comme proposé par son acolyte, il se présenta au lieu et à l'heure du rendez-vous avec ses affaires de Potions. Draco lui ouvrit et le conduisit directement au sous-sol, où un chaudron rempli d'eau claire bouillonnait déjà allègrement. La pièce était vide hormis pour une table qui prenait beaucoup de place et sur laquelle étaient posés des ustensiles et des livres de Potions. Malfoy le laissa s'installer et disparut à l'étage. Quelques instants plus tard, il ramena un socle à tubes à essais sur lequel prenaient place dix fioles au contenu d'apparence identique.

/

« Voici dix poisons différents. Normalement, tu dois être capable de les identifier. J'ai choisi des potions dont les ingrédients peuvent être trouvés dans un set d'étudiant de Poudlard. » Weasley s'égosilla :

« Tu veux dire que n'importe quel élève pourrait en concocter un ?

-Non. Les potions qui requièrent des denrées accessibles facilement sont généralement les plus complexes à réaliser dans la minutie de leur préparation et la plupart du temps les plus longues à brasser. »

Ronald Weasley considéra la chose en grimaçant.

« En est-il de même pour les antidotes ?

-Non. Par une ironie cruelle, les antidotes sont parmi les potions les plus faciles à réaliser. Encore une fois, c'est le diagnostic qui est compliqué, pas le soin à prodiguer.

-Pourquoi je sens que je vais échouer ? » Il marmonna des propos incompréhensibles supplémentaires et se saisit d'une feuille de parchemin vierge. Il sortit sa plume et commença à noter consciencieusement « Potion n°1, Potion n°2, etc... » en séparant chaque intitulé d'un large espace. Le scolaire de cette pratique fit tiquer Draco mais il ne montra presque sympathique.

« Très bien. Cela peut peut être te permettre de gagner en méthode. Je vais te donner dix bols et tu pourras t'en servir pour décrire les potions. » à la tête d'incompréhension totale qu'arborait son vis-à-vis, Draco développa :

« Leur texture, leur couleur, leur épaisseur, si elles sont abrasives ou non. » Ron hocha la tête et ses oreilles devinrent plus rouge que l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou.

/

Les deux heures du test furent longues et périlleuses. Mais, Weasley s'effectua avec application. Et s'en tira plutôt bien quant à la description des différents breuvages, parvenant malgré les apparences à relever leurs différences et non leurs ressemblances. Sous les conseils de Draco, Weasley parvint même à brasser le premier antidote. Ils firent couler le poison lui correspondant sur une branche de sapin qui s'altéra immédiatement. Elle commença à fondre et Ron s'empressa de verser de l'Antidote dessus. Mais, à la surprise des deux protagonistes, elle continua de se dégrader. Draco détacha lentement ses syllabes.

« Il n'est pas bon... » Ron afficha une moue déçue :

« Je l'ai mal diagnostiqué ? » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Pourtant non. Je suis certain que c'est la bonne paire. Et tu n'as pas commis d'erreur dans la concoction. Je ne comprends pas. » Il observa le végétal qui crépitait, désormais réduit à un petit centimètre de bois brûlé.

/

« Tu permets que je brasse le même antidote avec tes ingrédients ? » Ron hocha la tête, dans l'expectative. Il fallut une demi-heure à Draco pour reproduire le même antidote et il réalisa à nouveau l'expérience sur un autre morceau de sapin mais là encore, la solution n'empêcha pas le poison de faire des dégâts. L'apprenti potionniste laissa alors à nouveau Ron en marmonnant et il l'entendit fouiller frénétiquement à l'étage. Lorsqu'il revint, il agita la fiole en annonçant :

« Le même antidote, brassé la semaine dernière. » Ils répétèrent l'opération pour la troisième fois et enfin le produit salvateur fit son office. Weasley demanda :

« Où était le problème ? Je l'ai définitivement mal brassée...

-Non. Ce sont les ingrédients. Où as-tu achetés les tiens ?

-Sur le Chemin de Traverse. » Draco plissa les yeux...

« Étrange, c'est une des meilleures boutiques d'Angleterre... »

/

Finalement, ils ne purent résoudre les différents poisons en raison du contretemps occasionné et convinrent de se retrouver le lendemain après-midi pour la fin de leur expérience. Draco proposa à Ron de lui prêter des ingrédients personnels dont il était certain de la provenance et rédigea un bref mot pour Monsieur Weasley.

 _Demandez à Snape de tester les potions pour identifier la qualité des ingrédients d'origine plutôt que le brassage._

/

Ron, comme à son habitude, fourra le mot dans sa poche sans le lire. Puis, il salua maladroitement Draco de la main et quitta les lieux. Le blond remonta dans la boutique pour soutenir Mr Spinks qui faisait face à une armée d'écoliers en quête de nouveaux ingrédients. Draco s'étonna de les voir renouveler leur kit dans leur boutique alors que lui revenaient les propos de l'un des fournisseurs, presque une semaine plus tôt. Il s'approcha alors d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux heurs d'un bleu sombre et l'interpella :

« Astoria. » Elle tourna vers lui un visage étonné et s'empourpra à sa vue. Elle eut un sourire timide.

« Bonjour Draco. » Il lui rendit son salut et lui demanda gentiment :

« Dis moi, la Directrice n'a pas passé d'accord avec un apothicaire pour envoyer des kits complets de potions directement au château ? » Elle fronça les sourcils et affirma :

« Non. Snape nous en aurait parlé sinon. » Il la remercia et regagna le comptoir pour encaisser un vieux monsieur joufflu mécontent de la foule amassée dans l'espace exigu. Draco se sentait idiot. Bien sûr que Severus lui en aurait parlé si McGonagall avait arbitrairement choisi de s'associer à un fournisseur unique. Nul doute qu'il lui aurait rabattu les oreilles tout le repas avec ce fait contrariant. Soit le fournisseur avait menti, soit c'était son client qui maquillait des affaires troubles. Draco devait encore déterminer quel apothicaire avait commandé des suppléments de kits de potion.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Tiens donc, Draco serait-il sur une piste ?


	11. 10) Flottement

**Note d'Introduction :** Après ces débuts d'enquête encore maigres, une nouvelle accalmie.

* * *

-DRABBLE 10-

 _ **Dimanche 10 Décembre 2000**_

 _Flottement_

* * *

A l'issue de leur séance de travaux pratiques en potions du dimanche après-midi, Draco souligna avec exactitude à Ron Weasley :

« Tu n'es pas si mauvais que cela en potions. Il faut juste que tu te concentres davantage sur tes diagnostics et que tu te dégotes de meilleurs ingrédients. » L'autre l'observa longuement et dit sourdement :

« Ce sont les seuls que je peux me payer. Les autres sont trop chers. » Draco éluda l'affirmation et précisa :

« Normalement, Slug & Jigger ne proposent que des fournitures de première qualité. Je vais aller y faire un tour demain pour jeter un œil à leurs nouveaux produits. Je te dirai le midi si ce lot que tu as acheté est le reflet de leur gamme où s'il s'agit d'une erreur de mise en rayon. » En vérité, Draco doutait qu'il s'agisse d'une bévue du vendeur. Soit l'intégralité des stocks de Slug & Jigger étaient à jeter, soit Weasley avait conservé son kit dans un environnement inadapté et avait ainsi gâché les composants.

/

Weasley sortit Draco de ses pensées.

« Je te rembourserai les ingrédients d'aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est pas...

-J'y tiens. » Draco haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Comme tu préfères. »

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Nos deux personnages semblent pouvoir interagir sans se sauter à la gorge, ce qui n'est pas si mal.


	12. 11) Le Jour de Repos de Kirke

**Note d'Introduction :** Draco enquête sur le terrain. Plus que deux drabbles après celui-ci est on est à jour pour basculer dans la publication quotidienne, yeaaay !

* * *

-DRABBLE 11-

 _ **Lundi 11 Décembre 2000**_

 _Le Jour de Repos de Kirke_

* * *

Draco demanda à Mr Spinks s'il pouvait quitter le travail une demi-heure plus tôt ce jour là. Le vieil homme darda un œil scrutateur sur lui mais hocha la tête. À onze heures et demi, il lui rappela même qu'il avait un rendez-vous urgent et Draco le remercia d'un sourire reconnaissant. Il prit son manteau et sortit, gagnant les Trois Balais pour utiliser la cheminette de l'âtre principal afin de gagner le Chemin de Traverse le plus rapidement possible. Il se hâta de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur à la boutique de Slug & Jigger et entra un quart d'heure avant la coupure déjeuner du commerce. Il alla directement dans le rayon contenant les kits comme ceux que Weasley avait achetés et les observa attentivement. Il compara chaque boîte, jusqu'à ce que le patron, Mr Jigger, ne l'interpelle.

« Vous êtes le jeune Malfoy. » Draco hocha la tête et le salua.

« Vous êtes le major de la troisième année de l'Académie de Potions. » Draco inclina légèrement la tête, surpris de cette description. On ne l'associait que peu à ses prouesses professionnelles en temps normal.

« Je croyais que vous travailliez pour le vieux Spinks à Hogsmeade.

-C'est exact.

-Arceus doit posséder tout ce dont vous devez avoir besoin pour vos recherches scolaires dans ce cas... » Draco comprit qu'il questionnait sa présence suspicieuse en ces lieux.

/

« Je ne dédaigne pas des ingrédients de qualité, Monsieur Jigger. Et si la majorité des étudiants préfèrent votre boutique, je serais idiot de ne pas me fier à cette popularité. Voyez-vous, j'ai eu des difficultés à réaliser une potion de première facilité hier. Et je pense devoir remettre en cause les matières premières utilisées. Voyez-vous, je dois rendre cette potion ce soir dans le cadre d'un projet et je ne veux pas échouer à sa confection cet après-midi. Une valeur sûre m'a parue être un choix judicieux. » Le torse du commerçant se gonfla comme les voiles d'un navire d'exploration sous le vent.

« Talentueux et à l'esprit vif.

-Et joli garçon avec cela ! » scanda une voix depuis la porte de la boutique. Le patron et le client se retournèrent en même temps pour découvrir Andrew Kirke, souriant, qui arborait une mine radieuse.

« Andrew, je vous savais dévoué, mais pas au point de venir travailler votre jour de congé. » Le jeune homme eut un rire malicieux et s'approcha d'eux.

« Draco... » glissa-t-il en lui serrant la main un peu trop longtemps. Monsieur Jigger s'enquit de la présence de son employé. Celui ci fut bref :

« Je crois avoir oubliée ma baguette dans les réserves en comptant ce matin. Puis-je aller la récupérer ?

-Allez donc mon garçon, et ne perdez pas de temps, vous avez cours dans une vingtaine de minutes, ne soyez pas en retard ! »

/

Kirke s'échappa dans l'arrière boutique, pour le plus grand contentement de Draco qui devenait malade à sa simple vue. L'autre n'avait pas cherché à le recontacter depuis le vendredi précédent et il en était fort aise. Peut être que cet olibrius allait enfin lui ficher la paix. Draco se concentra à nouveau sur la marchandise de Monsieur Jigger et décida d'acheter deux lots d'ingrédients de Potions de Cinquième Cycle, celui-là même acheté par Weasley en fin de semaine précédente. Le vendeur se montra assez content de la transaction et l'apprenti-potionniste se précipita à l'Académie de Potions pour effectuer quelques tests sur ses dernières acquisitions.

/

Une heure et demi plus tard, il était attablé en compagnie de Weasley dans leur brasserie habituelle et il lui tendit l'un des deux kits achetés.

« J'ai réussi à obtenir un remboursement de la part de Jigger. Ils ont eu un problème avec le lot reçu lundi dernier. Il contenait une caisse de kits mal fermée qui a pris l'humidité. C'est ce qui a altéré les propriétés des ingrédients. J'ai vérifié celui-là et tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème avec. » Weasley se montra plutôt content et Draco feignit lui aussi d'être soulagé de la résolution de ce mystère malgré le contenu du message que reçut de sa part Arthur Weasley le soir même.

 _Double provenance pour certains produits vendus par Slug & Jigger. Un lot contenant ingrédients de médiocre qualité qui n'appartiennent pas au fournisseur commun avec Spinks. Interrogez Snape sur partenariat entre Poudlard et Jigger._

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Je suis contente. L'histoire prend une véritable forme et j'ai l'impression qu'elle bascule (plus tôt que prévu) du côté de la résolution. Mais j'ai encore pas mal d'idées quant à ce qui va se passer ensuite.


	13. 12) Mini Green

**Note d'Introduction :** Un chapitre court, encore... Et un nouveau personnage d'introduit.

* * *

-DRABBLE 12-

 _ **Mardi 12 Décembre 2000**_

 _Mini Green_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Pansy se saisit de la lettre que Draco n'avait même pas eu le temps de finir de lire et la débita à voix haute, d'un ton haut perché caricatural.

 _Cher Draco,_

 _Cela m'a fait plaisir de te voir le week-end dernier à Pré-au-Lard. J'aime énormément les potions et je pense que tu pourrais peut être m'aider. J'ai peiné cette semaine à réaliser un élixir d'Euphorie convenable. J'ai dû manquer une étape puisque Snape l'a baptisé Philtre de Chatouillis pour se moquer du résultat obtenu. C'est vrai que lorsqu'il me l'a fait boire, j'ai ressenti des picotis gênants qui m'ont fait beaucoup rire. Et malgré cela, Snape m'affirme que le rire et l'euphorie sont deux symptômes distincts._

 _Je serais contente si tu acceptais de venir boire un verre de bièraubeurre avec moi aux Trois Balais lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue dans deux week-ends. Mais je crois que Pansy Parkinson doit venir te voir ce jour-là. Du moins, c'est ce que Daphné dit. C'est ta petite amie ? J'avoue qu'elle me fait un peu peur parfois. Enfin, elle est sûrement gentille puisque tu sembles l'apprécier._

 _J'attends ta réponse._

 _Astoria Greengrass_

/

Pansy éclata d'un rire satisfait et moqueur.

« Je rêve, Mini Green est amoureuse de toi. La pauvre, le prince de ses rêves qui ne l'aimera jamais, c'est cruel !

-Pansy, rends moi cette lettre. Tu racontes des bêtises plus grosses que tes seins. » La jeune femme éclata de rire, ce qui fit rebondir sa poitrine. Elle en profita pour exagérer le mouvement et palpa ensuite ses seins à travers son pull.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux. Je pense qu'elle a peur de moi parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas lutter face à mes... arguments. » Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« Pour ce que tes arguments me font comme effet... » Grégory qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, se leva du canapé de Draco pour aller se servir un verre de soda, une boisson moldue très appréciée par les jeunes sorciers.

/

« Tu sais. Même si elle exagère, je pense que Pans' a raison. Astoria en pince pour toi.

-Elle a quinze ans... » rappela Draco.

« Justement. Tu incarnes à la fois un jeune homme beau et mature qui séduit son cœur d'adolescente et l'héritier d'une ancienne famille de sang-purs qui serait totalement béni par son paternel. » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Je croyais qu'Astoria était forte en Potions. » Pansy le regarda, sidérée.

« Le rapport Draco ? » Le blond se mura dans un silence obstiné les quelques minutes qui suivirent et détourna la conversation sur les péripéties amoureuses de Pansy, sujet sur laquelle il la savait intarissable.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'apprécie les moments passés avec Pansy et Grégory. Qu'en dites vous ?


	14. 13) Une nouvelle cible

**Note d'Introduction :** ça y essssssst ! Je suis à jour sur la publication (notez qu'en raison du calendrier de l'année 2000, la date a un jour d'avance comparé à notre année). Bonne Lecture !

* * *

-DRABBLE 13-

 _ **Mercredi 13 Décembre**_

 _Une nouvelle cible_

* * *

Draco se leva avec peine ce matin-là. La veille, ils avaient finalement décidé de sortir avec Pansy et Grégory et n'étaient rentrés dormir qu'à quatre heures du matin. Le blond n'avait pas bu puisqu'il avait cours tôt et avait dû prendre soin de ses deux amis alcoolisés qui dormaient chez lui pour l'occasion. Aussi, il ne fut pas étonné des ronflements qu'il découvrit dans le salon, les premiers s'élevant du canapé où était roulée en boule Pansy, et les derniers du tapis sur lequel s'était endormi Greg. L'ancien serpentard s'autorisa un jus d'orange agrémenté d'une potion d'œil Vif de sa confection. Il en but la moitié et versa l'autre dans trois petits flacons qu'il comptait ingurgiter tout au long de la journée pour tenir le coup.

Après une douche rapide, Draco repassa par le salon pour découvrir une Pansy en pyjama qui sautillait pour attraper un hibou minuscule qui voletait dans la pièce en piaillant joyeusement. Greg grognait en s'écrasant un oreiller sur la tête et la brune jurait en affublant le volatile de noms d'oiseaux improbables. Draco, qui avait l'avantage d'être sobre parvint à l'attraper sans peine et lui donna une croquette pour hibou après avoir récupéré le message qui lui était adressé. L'animal alla boire dans un verre laissé sur la table mais recula en faisant couler le contenu au sol après l'avoir goûté. Pansy lâcha un « oh merde la vodka » avant de se jeter par terre pour essuyer. Draco ouvrit son courrier.

 _Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez vous rendre au plus tôt demain au 1-692-570 pour nouvelles informations et bilan._

Draco se massa les tempes. Il avait intérêt à se coucher tôt ce soir...

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** On va bientôt revoir Arthur ! Personnellement, j'ai hâte, c'est un personnage cher à mon cœur. Point de vue publication, je ne vous donne pas d'heure précise par jour parce que cela dépendra des moments que j'aurais de libre pour poster mais ça risque d'être davantage dans l'après-midi ou la soirée. Si jamais, par malheur, mon emploi du temps me force à sauter une journée de publication, vous aurez bien entendu deux drabbles le jour suivant. A demain !


	15. 14) Coupure

**Note d'Introduction :** Drabble posté en accord avec le calendrier, j'espère que vous êtes émus, moi je le suis :D

* * *

-DRABBLE 14-

 _ **Jeudi 14 Décembre 2000**_

 _Coupure_

* * *

Le bilan des derniers résultats d'enquête de Draco, des Aurors et du Département de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu démarra un peu comme la première fois que l'apprenti potionniste avait mis les pieds dans ce bureau. Il fut poliment salué, installé, nourri et hydraté et on lui tendit les derniers journaux moldus avec certains articles relatifs à leur affaire entourés. L'essentiel de la nouveauté consistait en l'apparition de nouveaux symptômes : délire, sueurs froides, yeux qui changent de couleur, ralentissement du rythme cardiaque. Les victimes touchées étaient nouvelles également : des travailleurs manuels qui n'avaient en apparence aucun lien entre eux autre que celui d'être des représentants de la classe ouvrière. Arthur Weasley ne perdit pas de temps.

/

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, les vagues de victimes sont toujours localisées en début de semaine. Ce qui signifie que les potions ont dû être ingurgitées le jour même ou la veille. Dans la plupart des cas, les premiers cas sont pris en charge le lundi soir ou le mardi matin. Nous pouvons raisonnablement estimer que la commercialisation des élixirs frauduleux remonte à un ou deux jours avant cela soit le week-end ou le lundi. Nous devons donc porter notre attention sur les suspects pouvant être libres ces jours-ci.

-Cela ne vous mènera pas à grand chose. Les apothicaires sont tous fermés le dimanche et le lundi, certains ont choisi de fermer au moins le matin si ce n'est la journée. Il faut les comprendre, c'est un jour creux. Mr Spunks lui-même n'ouvre que l'après-midi et tient la boutique seul. Je ne passe le matin que pour les livraisons.

-Je vois. Et qu'en est-il de vos impressions en matière de qualité d'ingrédients.

-Il y a définitivement une provenance illégale qui s'opère chez Slug & Jigger. De plus, un fournisseur m'a certifié qu'un accord entre Poudlard et un apothicaire a été passé, et j'ai tendance à soupçonner la même maison d'être impliquée. Mais il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. D'après les échantillons que je me suis procuré, les ingrédients défectueux sont assez similaires si ce n'est identiques aux produits proposés par Spungen & Smart. Pour ce que j'en sais, il n'y a jamais eu que de l'hostilité entre ces deux maisons et la probabilité que Jigger se fournisse chez eux est est plus que mince. »

/

Arthur Weasley passa une main sur son crâne dégarni.

« Le Bureau des Aurors est très réticent à l'idée de perquisitionner la boutique. Certaines parts de ce commerce appartiennent à des familles influentes du Ministère... Et je crains que votre seule parole en cette matière ne leur suffise pas.

-Même si je fournis le résultat des tests que j'ai effectués ?

-Je crains que ces vérifications ne vous portent préjudice. Aussi serait-il plus avisé de n'en parler qu'entre nous. » Draco se tut subitement, à court d'arguments. D'une certaine manière, Arthur Weasley était en train de le couvrir.

« Entendu.

-Je suis toujours en négociation avec Adrian Pucey. Il a été promu il y a moins de six mois à la tête du service et doit avant tout prouver à ses nouveaux collaborateurs que sa jeunesse n'est pas un handicap. » Draco fut stupéfait d'apprendre la nouvelle, déjà plus si récente de cette nomination. Après tout, il ne lisait que Potions Magasine et ne se préoccupait pas de politique.

/

Le jeune homme reprit la parole :

« Pucey sait-il que je collabore avec vous ?

-Il n'y a que Snape qui soit au courant, il me semble... » Draco sursauta, et demanda immédiatement :

« Vous voulez dire que c'est mon parrain qui m'a recommandé à vous ?

-Non... » murmura l'homme vieillissant en se grattant le menton.

« Non. Il s'agit d'une toute autre personne, qui à sa manière est bien plus influente que Severus Snape. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs été recruté par le même biais que vous. » L'héritier Malfoy dut plongé dans la plus grande perplexité face à cette description.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, informez Pucey de mes soupçons. Nous avons été camarades de maison et il me connaît assez pour savoir que je ne tire jamais une sonnette d'alarme sans raison.

-Si vous insistez... » Techniquement, Pucey et lui avaient été un tout petit peu plus que camarades de maison mais cela ne regardait pas le Ministère.

/

Les deux hommes restèrent songeurs un instant puis Arthur Weasley se frappa le front dans un bruit mat :

« Oh ! J'oubliais ! D'un point de vue géographique, notre malfaiteur expérimente ! Nous avions trois Universités déjà touchées mais pour ce qui est de la dernière catégorie de victimes, nous avons pointé du doigt une petite banlieue en expansion.

-Pas de sorcier recensé dans cette zone ?

-Pas un seul.

-Notre contrebandier est donc prudent. » Weasley Père fit un geste vague de la main.

« Oh, rien d'étonnant à cela. Aucun sorcier n'irait s'isoler au cœur d'un réseau de pavillons délabrés côtoyant des barres d'immeubles mal famés. C'est en bord de forêt et de nombreux jeunes dealent des stupéfiants moldus. Je pense que l'endroit a été choisi en raison de son cartel. » Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Avez vous le nom de cette banlieue ?

-Mmm... Attendez que je le retrouve. Là, dans cet article. » Il tendit le journal à Draco. Celui-ci demanda poliment :

« Permettez vous que je garde cet exemplaire ?

-Avez vous une idée ?

-Non. Mais je profiterai peut être du week-end pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de cultures individuelles dans les parages. Après tout, les forêts offrent des possibilités d'exploitations discrètes pour de nombreux cultivateurs en herbe.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous y rendre seul.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui serait enchanté de m'y accompagner. »

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Alors qui Draco va-t-il emmener dans le monde moldu avec lui ? La publication a pris un peu plus de temps que prévu car j'ai dû rajouter tout un passage permettant d'évoquer l'une des intrigues secondaires...

* * *

N'oubliez pas, la suite, demain, et les jours suivants, pour une folle aventure que je vous propose de vivre presque en direct.


	16. 15) Le Parrain

**Note d'Introduction :** Surprise, un chapitre qui était sans doute attendu pour régler une zone d'ombre qui s'étend depuis le début de la fanfiction. Et un peu d'action au passage. Et d'avancée sur l'enquête. Et aujourd'hui, je vous offre de la longueur.

* * *

-DRABBLE 15-

 _ **Vendredi 15 Décembre 2000**_

 _Le Parrain_

* * *

Le partage hebdomadaire de repas entre Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy commença très mal ce vendredi-là. Le premier était en retard et le second épuisé d'une intense semaine contrariante. Le maître des potions s'installa face à Draco. Cette fois, pas de brasserie, Severus l'aurait interdit. Il ne dînait qu'aux bonnes tables et invitait généralement son filleul dans un excellent établissement moldu, discrétion oblige. À y bien réfléchir, depuis que son père était enfermé à vie à Azkaban, que sa mère était alitée à Sainte-Mangouste, et que le seul semblant de parent qui lui restât fut Severus, Draco avait appris quelques petites choses sur les moldus. Et s'il devait leur reconnaître un domaine d'excellence, c'était bien en matière de cuisine. Le serpentard était même légèrement moins famélique qu'adolescent, maintenant qu'il retrouvait le goût via de nouvelles saveurs exotiques.

/

Severus se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soupirant, ce qui attira un sourire sur les lèvres de Draco.

« Mauvaise journée ?

-Non ! » fit le maître des potions, catégorique. Le blond face à lui traduisit cette syllabe par « oui, la pire depuis la naissance de Potter » ce qui n'était pas rien. Il ne prit pas de risques et demanda poliment :

« Tu veux un apéritif ?

-Une absinthe ! » cracha-t-il au serveur alors que celui-ci avait le malheur de passer près de leur table. Draco rassura le malheureux d'un sourire polaire et ajouta :

« Et un punch s'il vous plaît. » Le pauvre employé s'éclipsa et quelques instants après, il revenait déjà avec leur commande.

« Ces messieurs souhaitent sans doute un peu plus de temps pour commander...

-Un bouillon de cerf aux cèpes avec du riz. » Draco qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de regarder la carte donna le nom du premier plat qu'il lut en ouvrant le menu :

« Et un tartare de bœuf avec des haricots verts. » Le garçon griffonna fébrilement sur son calepin et disparut en cuisine, se précipitant à nouveau pour déposer une carafe d'eau, du pain et des olives farcies à grignoter sur leur table. L'étudiant eut pitié de lui et tenta de faire évacuer à son austère parrain son agacement.

/

« Des élèves toujours aussi médiocres ?

-Non. Je m'y suis résigné depuis longtemps. Seulement ce Ministère qui n'est jamais satisfait.

-Ah. » Draco ne savait pas dans quelle mesure il pouvait l'interroger sans s'attirer ses foudres. Il décida toutefois de tenter sa chance sur un détail peu épineux :

« Saurais-tu, puisque nous en parlons, qui nous a recommandé aux autorités ?

-Oui. » rétorqua sèchement l'autre homme et sa mine s'assombrit davantage, au plus grand effroi de l'apprenti-potionniste qui s'était cru en terrain solide.

« C'est Potter ? » osa-t-il tout de même.

« Non. Mais ce n'est pas mieux ! » s'exclama Snape en piquant sauvagement une olive avec un cure-dents. Le pauvre vendeur-apothicaire jeta l'éponge et passa directement à la seconde partie de la conversation.

« Je crois savoir que tu ne travailles pas cet après-midi.

-Merlin merci.

-Que dirais-tu d'une petite promenade digestive. On m'a parlé d'une forêt dans le monde moldu qui pourrait accueillir des essences de prime qualité pour les potions.

-Humpf... »

/

Leurs plats venaient d'arriver, et le professeur entama directement sa viande de cerf mijotée en poussant un grognement de contentement. Ce n'est qu'après quelques bouchées revigorantes qu'il daigna répondre à l'invitation.

« Pourquoi pas. Je ne suis jamais contre une petite cueillette et te voir interagir avec des moldus est toujours divertissant. » Le jeune homme s'ébroua ce qui provoqua un rictus amusé chez son aîné. Il souleva cependant :

« Tu dois tout de même être très intrigué par cette enquête pour prendre la peine de t'investir autant. » Draco rétorqua qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait et ils ne traitèrent plus de ce sujet avant de quitter le restaurant. Ils mangèrent en un temps record, à la fois car le serveur se montrait d'une réactivité éclair et du fait de la perspective d'une petite promenade. Exceptionnellement, Draco n'avait pas cours l'après-midi en raison de l'absence d'un de ses professeurs et se réjouissait à l'idée d'un grand bol d'air frais et de quelques heures à gambader dans les sous bois.

/

Draco avait préféré éviter autant que possible la banlieue mal famée. À la place, ils avaient transplané à l'orée du bois et avaient guetté la présence d'éventuels intrus avant de s'engager dans l'un des chemins tortueux encombré de ronces. Chacun muni d'une mallette de potionniste réduite dans la poche de leur cape, ils scannèrent les abords de leur route du regard. Habitués à différencier deux plantes aussi proches soit elles physiquement, ils ne s'arrêtaient ou ne se baissaient que pour sectionner les branches, décrocher les feuilles ou déterrer les racines. Comme ils étaient deux invétérés gourmands, ils ramassèrent quelques noix restantes de l'automne passé, mets dont ils raffolaient tous deux.

Cette promenade semblait être une bonne idée. Severus fredonnait à quelques pas devant lui en recueillant le pollen caché d'une fleur qui somnolait sous la basse température. Le pollen cristallisé rentrait dans la composition de nombreux élixirs de soin. Malgré les différends qui les avaient opposés toute la sixième année de Draco à Poudlard, celui-ci s'était rongé les sangs quand on lui avait annoncé, à la fin de la Bataille que son parrain avait été mordu par Nagini. Par chance, en bon potionniste et en excellent espion, le vieux professeur avait toujours sur lui de petites fioles d'antidotes. Les longues séances de torture avec le Mage Noir l'avait par ailleurs habitué à porter dans le revers de sa cape, un élixir de régénération sanguine. Sans ces précautions, jamais les secours envoyés par Potter et ses acolytes n'auraient pu le trouver vivant. De longs mois passés à se rétablir à Sainte-Mangouste et l'homme d'un naturel travailleur avait repris son poste de maître des potions, sous la bienveillance de McGonagall. Draco constata qu'il ne s'en était pourtant pas sorti indemne. Comme souvent, sa main se mit à trembler et une partie du pollen récolté se répandit dans l'air. Puis, une demi-heure plus tard, alors que le chemin devenait plus large, Severus s'arrêta pour se confectionner une canne à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Malgré les nombreux traitements, son sang avait conservé un faible pourcentage de venin de serpent, non mortel, mais qui parfois altérait sa mobilité ou accentuait sa fatigue.

/

L'étudiant sentit son pouls s'accélérer lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans une petite clairière dénudée. Severus posa une main sur son bras et murmura :

« Tu peux la sentir ? » Draco se contenta de hocher la tête et ils jetèrent le même sort en même temps. _Antevelare !_ Aussitôt, de petits scintillements apparurent et semblèrent englober l'espace libre d'un cercle de lumière. à l'intérieur de cette enclave magique, ils découvrirent une petite cabane. Depuis ses quatre côtés s'étendaient des rangées de cultures très caractéristiques. Il n'y avait là que des espèces magiques, impossibles à trouver ailleurs dans le reste de cette forêt moldue ou même à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Draco voulut immédiatement forcer la porte du petit bâtiment. Severus le retint :

« Nous n'avons aucune garantie qu'il s'agisse du repaire du trafiquant.

-Juste à côté de la banlieue intoxiquée ?

-Les aurors l'auraient déjà débusqué.

-Le Bureau des aurors est actuellement perturbé par l'arrivée d'Adrian Pucey. Si cette affaire, plutôt sérieuse du point de vue des relations avec les moldus, n'avance pas, nul doute que l'intégralité du service soit mis en pause. » Snape ajouta :

« Et le Revelio n'est pas un sort assez puissant pour briser la protection de cette retraite. »

/

Draco hocha la tête et lança un autre sortilège.

« Il n'y a personne.

-Ce n'est pas prudent...

-C'est déjà trop tard pour faire demi-tour Severus. » Le blond s'engagea dans l'allée menant à ce que l'ouverture de la porte confirma être un petit laboratoire de Potions. Le mobilier était restreint : trois âtres au centre de la pièce sur lesquels reposaient trois chaudrons. Le contenu présentait trois couleurs différentes et avait refroidi depuis plusieurs heures. Snape énuméra avec fatalité :

« Potion de Puissance, Solution de Force et Potion de Restauration, le mélange retrouvé dans l'organisme des moldus intoxiqués cette semaine. » Draco dit entre ses dents :

« Cet imbécile ne sait même pas que la Potion de Restauration ne fonctionne que lorsque le sujet est touché par un sortilège. N'est-il jamais allé à Poudlard ?! » Severus camoufla son sourire en constatant que son filleul devenait aussi aigri que lui en matière de mauvais potionnistes. Le long des deux murs qui ne possédaient pas d'ouvertures, prenaient place des étagères d'ingrédients conservés dans des petites boites en bois. Aucun emballage ne pouvait attester de l'apothicaire fréquenté. Le blond s'approcha pour étudier en détail les produits.

« Les étagères de gauche comportent de la marchandise de chez Jigger. Celles de droite viennent tout droit de chez Spungen & Smart.

-J'imagine qu'il y a moins de fournitures londoniennes ?

-Exactement.

-Seules les potions de la première semaine étaient composées d'ingrédients de qualité. J'imagine que notre magouilleur a voulu réduire le coût de ses matières premières en cours de route. »

/

Draco blanchit singulièrement.

« Alors je vais passer pour un imbécile si Pucey envoie ses aurors chez Jigger... »

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vous propose un Draco non squelettique. Si je l'ai toujours imaginé à la limite de la maigreur, il ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'il se soit un peu remplumé adulte, moins soumis aux tensions qui l'ont vu naître et grandir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, à l'idée de Draco et Snape gambadant dans les sous bois, je les ai imaginés se déplacer à pas chassés avec des coiffes à La Petite Maison dans La Prairie sur la tête. Trop de fatigue sûrement... xD Vous savez comment Severus s'en est sorti. Il s'en est fallu de vraiment très peu. Mais j'estime qu'il avait le droit à une ultime chance de bien vivre (et pour ceux qui se le demanderaient... il aura une ultime chance dans plusieurs domaines... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Pour ce qui est des potions utilisées dans cette fanfiction, sauf erreur de ma part, elles existent toutes dans l'univers HP (livres, ou films, ou jeux et dérivés). Pour ce qui est du sort « Antevelare » j'ai dû l'inventer. Sachant que « velare » s'entend comme « voiler » je l'envisage comme un sort qui ne révèle pas mais qui montre ce qu'il y avait avant l'utilisation des sorts de camouflage, une ruse serpentardienne qui ressemble à nos deux protagonistes à mon sens.

* * *

 **L'Info Crousti du drabble :** Je ne crois pas l'avoir précisé plus tôt, mais Spinks, Spungen et Smart, sont, et les grands fans doivent l'avoir repéré, les premiers noms de famille pensés pour Draco par JKR. Oui je m'amuse beaucoup.


	17. 16) Propos de Pause

**Note d'Introduction :** Et on se retrouve pour un chapitre de taille moyenne qui j'espère n'en sera pas moins intense.

* * *

-DRABBLE 16-

 _ **Samedi 16 Décembre 2000**_

 _Propos de Pause_

* * *

Draco s'étira. Ils avaient passé une heure et demi à bosser avec Weasley sur une potion de premiers secours que l'apprenti-auror devait absolument maîtriser. Il poussa un soupir las et demanda à son comparse :

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Weasley le jaugea d'un œil méfiant.

« Tu sais que je n'ai évoqué avec personne ta liaison avec Kirke ? » Draco haussa les sourcils.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-De toi, tentant de m'empoisonner à tort. » La scène qui s'était produite quelques semaines plus tôt dans la brasserie lui revint. Il peina à camoufler un sourire à ce trait d'humour de l'autre étudiant.

« Pas de poison. Seulement une boisson rafraîchissante bien méritée. » Weasley inclina la tête lentement.

« Tu as de la bièraubeurre ?

-ça peut se trouver. » Draco le laissa le temps d'aller chercher les rafraîchissements et lui tendit une chope conséquente.

« Merci. »

/

Le silence s'éternisa tandis qu'ils sirotaient leur breuvage en silence.

« Tu sais que tes cours sont efficaces. J'ai obtenu un dix au dernier devoir sur table.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait une évaluation.

-Le prof nous as pris par surprise. Mais j'ai fait comme tu as dit, je me suis concentré, j'ai procédé par élimination. Et j'ai pu sauver la moitié des cobayes.

-Sur le terrain, tu serais jugé pour avoir été inefficace pour l'autre moitié. » Weasley eut l'une de ses narines qui se mit à frémir. Ses oreilles virèrent au vermeil et il regarda ailleurs pour éviter le conflit. Draco murmura, à contrecœur :

« Je ne dénigre pas tes efforts. Mais tu ne dois pas te relâcher. Dix, ce n'est pas assez. Tu dois obtenir au moins un quatorze si tu veux obtenir la bonne moyenne.

-Je sais. Mais en une semaine de cours, j'ai pu obtenir un point de plus que ce que je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir par moi-même. Ça m'est peut être un peu monté à la tête... »

/

Draco ne releva pas ses états d'âme, il n'était pas psychomage agrée. Il se contenta de ranger les ingrédients qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé et de laver les ustensiles. Puis, il sortit un dossier de son sac de cours et le tendit à Weasley. Celui-ci darda un œil mauvais sur lui et le blond précisa :

« Pour ton père. » Le rouquin s'emporta.

« Tu lui donneras toi-même !

-Weasley, je ne peux pas être vu en sa compagnie. Cela pourrait...

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez de toute manière ? Il fait beaucoup de mystères ces derniers temps sur son travail. D'habitude, il ne s'embarrasse pas du secret professionnel mais là, il est muet comme une tombe, fébrile, inquiet, suspicieux.

-C'est une affaire sensible. Des moldus sont en danger et à terme des sorciers également.

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes des moldus, toi ?

-On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Mais je trouve tout de même que chacun a le droit d'être en sécurité. »

/

Ces derniers propos eurent le mérite de fermer le clapet de Ron efficacement. Il se leva à son tour pour partir.

« De toute manière, tu lui donneras en main propre. Il aimerait que tu viennes manger au Terrier demain.

-C'est contre toute logique, cela attirerait...

-Il pense que le risque est mesuré. Tu es un ancien camarade de classe. » Sur les trois derniers mots, il mima avec exagération des guillemets et Draco se pinça l'arête du nez, exaspéré.

« Et tu me donnes des cours de potions. Rien de choquant à ce que tu ne te rendes à mon domicile pour une énième leçon. Et il faut bien que vous débriefez ce que... quoique ce soit.

-Soit. Mais le contenu de ce dossier est déterminant dans notre affaire.

-Quoique ce soit, nous sommes samedi, le Ministère est déserté de la plupart de ses bureaucrates. Aucune décision ne sera prise maintenant. » Aussi contrariant que ce fusse, Weasley avait raison.

« Je dois venir pour quelle heure ?

-Onze heures serait bien. Tu pourras voir mon père pour vos... mystères. Et nous aurons l'après-midi pour brasser des potions.

-D'accord. » Ron lui donna leur adresse et quitta les lieux sans plus tarder, laissant Draco en proie à une humeur massacrante qui étonna même son patron.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Nul doute qu'une invitation aussi surprenante ne renferme de nouvelles informations sur l'enquête... On se retrouve demain au Terrier (ouaaaaaaais!).


	18. 17) Le Terrier

**Note d'Introduction :** Le texte d'aujourd'hui a changé mille fois de visages, c'était très compliqué d'y insérer tout ce que je voulais de manière justifiée, sans reporter l'intrigue ni oublier l'incongru de la situation. Je suis assez contente du résultat final malgré tout. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Note de Publication :** Désolée de poster si tard, à la base ça devait sortir l'après-midi comme d'habitude mais au lieu de finir de travailler à 14h, c'est parti en live et je n'ai pu rentrer chez moi qu'à plus de 21h. Le temps de relire une dernière fois pour éviter le maximum de fautes que je peux, et voilà le texte en deuxième partie de soirée.

* * *

-DRABBLE 17-

 _ **Dimanche 17 Décembre 2000**_

 _Le Terrier_

* * *

La première crainte de Draco avait été l'idée qu'il assiste à un dîner familial rempli de Weasley, autant dire, le contexte le plus hostile de monde à son égard. Ce fut Molly qui lui expliqua la raison d'une table aussi désertée.

« Avant, le dimanche était l'occasion de tous nous retrouver. Mais il n'y a plus que Ron qui vit ici. George est parti rejoindre Charlie en Roumanie, je pense que le grand air lui change les idées. Bill et Percy sont mariés, de même que Ginny. Notre aîné habite en France, un très beau pays si vous voulez mon avis Draco, mais qui ne sait pas cuisiner, ça pour sûr ! Qui aurait l'idée de manger des grenouilles, ces vermines des grandes flaques ! » L'invité se garda bien de rétorquer qu'il adorait ces petites créatures aquatiques et que l'un de ses péchés mignons était de les dépiauter par dizaines et de les tremper dans de la sauce samouraï. À cause de cela, Severus l'avait traité de moldu et Draco s'était grandement vexé. Et il ne tenait pas à se mettre la matriarche à dos.

/

À dire vrai, il avait un peu pitié d'elle. Elle semblait être un peu ailleurs et parlait de ses enfants comme s'ils n'avaient que huit ou neuf ans. À l'air menaçant que Weasley lui adressait pour le défier de se moquer, le jeune homme supposa qu'elle avait un peu perdu la tête après la guerre. Il avait entendu dire que l'un des infâmes jumeaux Weasley était mort. Dommage, c'étaient sans doute les deux représentants de la famille de belettes qu'il détestait le moins. Que penser de Potter sacré Weasley en épousant la Weaslette ? Draco en était vaguement amusé. Nul n'aurait pu ignorer à Poudlard que Ginny Weasley était la groupie du Survivant avant même son entrée à Poudlard. Le blond s'en était d'ailleurs souvent moqué avec grands délices. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard goguenard à Weasley lorsque sa mère avait révélé que son frère Percy était marié à Castor Granger. Se faire voler sa petite amie par son frangin, Weasley était vraiment un grand poissard. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir compris le sens du pétillement dans ses prunelles. Il trouverait bien moyen de lui ressortir plus tard.

/

« Vous prendrez bien un apéritif Draco ?

-Draco boit du punch maman... » Weasley avait prononcé son prénom pour la première fois depuis neuf ans qu'ils se connaissaient et d'une manière fort hypocrite ce qui perturba Draco qui le punit d'un coup de pied sous la table. C'était puéril et risqué mais lorsqu'il vit l'autre renverser sa bièraubeurre dans le bol de cacahuètes qu'il avait ramené à lui, il en fut fort satisfait. Le meilleur fut sans doute quand Molly Weasley le réprimanda en l'accusant de maladresse. Impayable d'injustice, l'expression de Weasley valait de l'or. Il ne dénonça pourtant pas le bas coup et se contenta de sourire de manière machiavélique jusqu'à la fin du repas. Draco sentait qu'il avait intérêt à rester sur ses gardes. Arthur Weasley de son côté, ne cessait de rentrer et sortir de la pièce pour aller chercher des objets moldus qu'il tenait à lui présenter de manière rigoureuse entre chaque plat. Draco peinait à retenir les noms mais posait des questions par politesse et parce que le sorcier lui paraissait de plus en plus sympathique. Il ne correspondait en rien au portrait dressé par Lucius. Certes, de ce que Draco voyait de la maison, l'ensemble était rustique et semblait construit de la main même de ses propriétaires. Mais le sol n'était pas de terre battue et les fenêtres comportaient des carreaux. Et le repas fut l'un des meilleurs de sa vie Il aurait presque eu honte de la vision qu'il avait de ce lieu avant d'y avoir mis les pieds.

/

Cette étrange réunion fut presque sympathique et Draco proposa à Molly de l'aider à faire la vaisselle, attention qui fut reçue avec le plus grand enthousiasme. Weasley avait disparu juste après le dessert dans les étages et Arthur Weasley avait demandé à Draco de le rejoindre dès qu'il aurait fini dans le cagibi, à l'extérieur, avec un air mystérieux peint sur le visage. Molly le congédia juste après lui avoir fait essuyer la vaisselle et il sortit de la maison pour atteindre le petit hangar en tôle, matériau moldu que Severus lui avait déjà montré. L'intérieur était encombré d'objets en tous genres et le jeune homme comprit qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de la collection d'objets moldus que Arthur Weasley s'attelait à étudier minutieusement. Aux yeux du serpentard, Mr Weasley passait pour un expert de la civilisation sans pouvoirs. Comme à leur habitude, ils ne perdirent pas de temps en flâneries.

/

« Draco, vous n'allez pas aimer la nouvelle que j'ai reçue ce matin...

-Pucey a fait perquisitionner la boutique de Jigger ? » s'exclama Draco tout de go.

« Oui, et le compte-rendu est très mauvais. Après sa fermeture hier, les aurors ont investi les lieux. Tout a été contrôlé : les bons de commande, les factures, les produits et les registres. Rien de ce qui a été entreposé dans ce bâtiment n'est hors la loi. Toutes les transactions effectuées sont légales. Il n'y a pas non plus trace d'une quelconque association avec Poudlard. Jigger s'est montré plus que surpris par ce fait, il aurait bien profité d'un tel accord.

-J'aurais dû venir vous voir hier ou au moins vous transmettre mon dossier malgré tout ! » s'énerva l'étudiant.

« Si seulement votre fils ne s'était pas montré si obtus !

-Qu'est-ce que Ron a à faire là dedans ? » s'étonna Mr Weasley.

« Rien du tout. » fit Draco en détournant la tête. La vérité, c'était qu'il aurait dû chercher à contacter l'agent du Ministère le jour même de la découverte de la clairière.

« Écoutez. Vendredi, j'ai trouvé le laboratoire du dealer de potions. Maintenant, il est presque certain que celui-ci l'ait changé de place tout comme il a pu effacer toutes traces de son passage chez Slug & Jigger. »

/

Arthur Weasley écouta son récit avec intérêt et ils décidèrent de se rendre immédiatement sur place pour vérifier les suppositions de Draco. Le voyage fut plutôt rapide puisque le serpentard connaissait le chemin et qu'ils n'eurent pas à cueillir des ingrédients dans le sentier. Ils trouvèrent l'airial sans difficultés et Draco perça les barrières magiques comme il l'avait fait l'avant-veille. La cabane était toujours là, mais la porte ouverte et son contenu avait été vidé. Dehors, même les cultures avaient été arrachées. Le blond s'accroupit entre deux rangées de terre éventrée et se prit la tête entre les mains. Arthur Weasley s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ne vous tourmentez pas de la sorte, Draco. Si erreur il y a eu, elle est entièrement de mon fait. Utiliser Ron comme émissaire ne permet pas de communiquer aussi rapidement et efficacement que je l'avais cru. Nous avons tous trois des journées trop remplies.

-J'aurais dû insister davantage.

-Peut être. Disons alors que nous avons chacun nos torts. »

L'apprenti-potionniste se releva, inspira un grand coup et prit le chemin du retour. Dire qu'il devait passer le reste de l'après-midi à supporter Weasley.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Je suis désolée pour la méchanceté apparente avec laquelle je parle de certains personnages, le récit même s'il est à la troisième personne du singulier, est du point de vue de Draco pour sa plus grande partie. Alors là, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé : j'ai respecté le contenu prévu les trois quarts du drabble puis j'ai changé d'avis sur la fin et choisi de faire capoter le stratagème mis en place par Arthur. Sans doute aurait-il été de toute manière répétitif. Enfin, vous en saurez plus dans les jours à venir. J'aurais voulu mettre plus de choses dans ce chapitre, mais finalement c'est un premier contact, il ne fallait pas que tout le récit bascule d'un seul coup. N'hésitez pas à laisser quelques lignes sur votre ressenti ;)


	19. 18) Tactile

**Note d'Introduction :** Hellooooooooo les lecteurs ! Un chapitre important aujourd'hui:D Sur plusieurs aspects. Bonne Lecture à vous !

* * *

-DRABBLE 18-

 _ **Lundi 18 Décembre 2000**_

 _Tactile_

* * *

Draco fut le plus décontenancé du monde lorsque Weasley se présenta dans la brasserie à l'heure du déjeuner, lui adressant le sourire le plus resplendissant du monde. Il s'installa joyeusement face à lui et raconta :

« Tu ne vas pas me croire ! Le prof de potions, un sadique de l'espèce de Snape... Nous a filé un second contrôle surprise. Il pensait, au vu de ma dernière note, que j'avais triché d'une quelconque manière. Grâce à notre séance d'hier, j'ai obtenu un 17 ce matin ! » Cette nouvelle incongrue eut le mérite d'intéresser Draco qui émit un sifflement sinon admiratif, au moins stupéfait.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! » s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort. Weasley darda un œil supérieur sur lui et développa :

« Je te remercie de ta confiance... Il avait préparé une série de questions théoriques sur les propriétés générales des principaux poisons et les situations les plus récurrentes dans lesquelles ils étaient utilisées.

-Autant dire, la première chose que j'ai réussie à faire rentrer dans ton petit crâne de Gryffondor.

-Exactement ! » Draco s'amusa mentalement de la manière avec laquelle le roux avait reçu la double insulte, presque avec bonheur. Son petit exploit quelques heures plus tôt, lui avait donné confiance en lui.

/

« Normalement, le résultat n'aurait dû tomber que demain mais le prof a corrigée ma copie dans les premières et m'a retenu à la fin du cours pratique pour m'encourager à continuer.

-Cela est surprenant en effet. » commenta Draco en avisant de l'air hébété de son voisin de table.

« Entre nous, je crois qu'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, aussi s'est-il amusé à me poser d'autres questions pour vérifier que là encore je n'avais pas pompé sur quelqu'un ou autre. Mais je crois que ça y est, je l'ai convaincu.

-Weasley, c'est bien mais...

-Oui je sais. Je ne me relâche pas, j'ai bien compris la dernière fois. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fini de lire les bouquins que tu m'as recommandés, et j'en ai emprunté d'autres à la Bibliothèque concernant les sujets du semestre précédent. J'espère rattraper mon retard. » Draco inclina légèrement la tête.

/

Ils commandèrent à manger et Draco entendit Weasley murmurer un sort de silence. Ils entamaient donc la partie confidentielle de leur accord. Le blond fronça les sourcils, ce temps là n'était-il pas révolu ?

« Mon père a trouvé un nouveau moyen pour vous de communiquer. Connais-tu le félétone moldu ? » Draco aurait bien aimé lui prouver qu'il avait acquis des bases en matière de technologie sans pouvoirs mais c'était faux dans ce cas précis. Avec réticence, il chuchota :

« Non. » L'autre ne chercha pas à se moquer et joua les professeurs.

« C'est un peu comme une cheminette. Un félétone est un objet que tu peux coller à ton oreille et à ta bouche. En parlant dedans, tu peux communiquer avec quelqu'un situé à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, tu parles dedans et l'autre t'entends et inversement.

-Communiquer de manière orale est trop risqué...

-Justement ! » Enthousiaste, le rouquin sortit de son sac un petit objet ressemblant à un pavé composé de boutons et d'un espace rectangulaire qui s'illumina après que son propriétaire ait touché l'un des boutons. Draco écarquilla les yeux. À l'aide des touches, Weasley fit apparaître trois noms dans l'espace délimité par le rectangle : PAPA, HERMIONE, HARRY. Draco le regarda avec scepticisme. Le sourire enjoué du gryffondor se fana quand il vit que Draco ne percevait pas le génie de cet appareil. Il sortit un autre boîtier et le donna à Draco.

« Tu vas faire exactement pareil que moi. »

/

La demi-heure qui suivit fut extrêmement pénible, entre les essais infructueux du blond à créer un répertoire et y entrer le nom d'Arthur Weasley ainsi que le « numéro » lui correspondant, puis celui de Weasley lui-même, juste au cas où. Le jeune Malfoy se retint bien de lui dire qu'il ne comptait jamais communiquer avec lui de quelque manière que ce soit, en dehors de ces fichus cours de potions. Mais, après des exclamations colériques de Draco qui tapotait méchamment sur les trop nombreux boutons du félétone, et les remarques patientes de Weasley qui luttait contre un fou rire, le sang-pur parvient à atteindre le menu tout seul, à sélectionner un contact, et à taper un essai-messe en entier. Le serpentard restait extrêmement perplexe quant à cette appellation semi-religieuse sans pour autant oser interroger son comparse sur le sujet. Mais, au moment d'envoyer le message, Draco avait cliqué sur le mauvais bouton, ramenant accidentellement la page du menu dans le rectangle lumineux.

/

Weasley se leva, impatienté, se planta dans son dos et se pencha par dessus son épaule pour voir comment il s'y prenait. Draco ne supportait pas de le sentir aussi près. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé, ils devaient avoir seize ans et s'étaient battus comme des chiffonniers jusqu'à ce que le nez de l'un d'eux ne se transforme en cascade de sang. Mais l'amputation du facteur animosité dans cette proximité ne convenait pas à l'apprenti-potionniste qui se sentait attaqué. Il lutta farouchement contre l'envie de donner un coup de coude dans les parties de Weasley quand celui-ci effleura ses mains en lui prenant le félétone. Sur sa joue, le souffle de Weasley était tiède et à cause de la proximité, il lui semblait découvrir de nouvelles intonations dans le son de sa voix. Distraitement, il écoutait les explications du rouquin qui babillait en pianotant habilement sur l'objet :

« Tu as touché le bouton Retour. Tu vois bien, c'est une flèche qui fait demi-tour. Le gros carré au milieu te permet d'accéder au menu et avec chacun de ces côtés cliqué séparément, tu te déplaces dans ses différentes fonctions. Là, regardes, je suis sur Messages, puisque le petit dessin de la lettre est plus gros que les autres.

/

Draco, qui ne prêtait plus au rectangle lumineux qu'une attention médiocre, marmonna :

« Oui oui... » Du coin de l'œil observait la pomme d'Adam de Weasley monter et descendre alors qu'il parlait. L'autre ne se départit pas de son ton professoral :

« Les moldus peuvent vraiment faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour compenser leur absence de pouvoirs. Ils sont certes en retard dans beaucoup de domaines mais ne cessent de progresser d'année en année. Mon père m'a d'ailleurs raconté quelque chose de nouveau sur les félétones. Ils sont en train de commercialiser de nouveaux modèles appelés tactiles. Plus besoin de cliquer sur le bouton, seulement le toucher et hop ! » Draco qui avait légèrement raccroché au sujet songea qu'il avait déjà tendance à cliquer n'importe où avec les boutons, alors sans résistance solide à ses piannotements hésitants, il n'imaginait pas le nombre de fausses manipulations indésirables...

« Et c'est déjà presque de la magie à leurs yeux... » s'amusait Weasley avec un sourire attendri. Draco s'écarta vivement du rouquin maintenant que le message était envoyé et jugea que l'expérience était déjà bien trop tactile à son goût.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Oui je sais, pour certains qui attendent un certain progrès dans la relation entre Ron et Draco, ce drabble peut être à la fois vivifiant et frustrant.


	20. 19) Belette

**Note d'Introduction:** Désolée, certains vont me haïr mais avec l'enquête en déroute et les nouvelles modalités de la coopération de Draco avec Arthur Weasley, on retombe sur un drabble très court (le plus court sans doute de ce recueil. Et on plonge à nouveau dans le banal du quotidien.

* * *

-DRABBLE 19-

 _ **Mardi 19 Décembre 2000**_

 _Belette_

* * *

Draco fixa les trois contacts du répertoire de son félétone avant d'éteindre la lumière ce soir là. Le dernier numéro ajouté était celui de Severus et Draco l'avait seulement désigné sous le terme de « Parrain ». Ce dernier l'avait lâché à contrecœur mais avait expliqué à Draco que c'était un « fixe » et qu'il ne pouvait donc pas faire autre chose que l'appeler . Draco n'avait rien cerné de ces propos obscurs mais n'avait pas voulu dévoiler son ignorance, se contentant seulement de hocher la tête en feignant la compréhension évidente. Le premier de la liste d'origine était passé en second et s'intitulait N1-692-570 pour désigner Arthur Weasley avec qui il pouvait désormais communiquer directement. L'intégralité de leur conversation par message se limitait à « -Message Test 1 -Bien reçu James Bond - ?! ». Enfin, le dernier ensemble de chiffres était réservé à Weasley. Ce fut avec un profond sentiment d'accomplissement que Draco lut le nom qui y était associé : BELETTE. Il avait dompté le félétone.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** J'avais prévenu, très court que ceci ! Mais enfin, amusant à lire j'espère.


	21. 20) Furet des Neiges

**Note d'Introduction :** Hello les gens, pour me faire pardonner de l'éphémère du dernier drabble, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. A partir de maintenant, les drabbles changent légèrement de forme -très peu-, et vont permettre un peu plus de dynamisme, j'espère. Bonne Lecture !

* * *

-DRABBLE 20-

 _ **Mercredi 20 Décembre 2000**_

 _Furet des Neiges_

* * *

Cette journée avait très mal commencé.

Draco avait été sommé de se rendre au Ministère par un courrier officiel provenant du bureau des Aurors. Lorsqu'il s'était présenté à l'accueil, Adrian Pucey en personne l'avait accueilli, la mine plus que maussade. Il avait grogné un bonjour très peu aimable et emmené dans son bureau. Là, il s'était attelé à le sermonner quant à son manque de jugement au sujet de Slug & Jigger et surtout concernant la découverte du laboratoire secret, et lui ordonnait de ne s'en tenir désormais qu'aux ordres stricts. Il l'avait menacé, pour la forme, de lui coller une amende s'il tentait une fois de plus de jouer les enquêteurs en lieu et place de son simple statut d'informateur. Draco avait hoché la tête, le nez pincé, contrarié au possible. Pucey avait ajouté quelques réprimandes sur sa témérité idiote qui pouvait réveiller les anciens détracteurs de son procès, somme toute récent, et le blond avait lutté pour ne pas lui coller un pain en pleine poire.

Sortant de là, Draco avait envoyé un message à Weasley Père pour savoir si de nouvelles potions avaient été commercialisées cette semaine. La réponse obtenue fut aussi rassurante que frustrante. Du fait des événements du week-end, le criminel semblait avoir pris ses précautions et reportée la sortie de sa nouvelle mixture. Au vu de la qualité du mélange, Draco refusait d'appeler cela des potions. Il n'y avait certes pas de nouvelles victimes, mais par conséquent, pas de nouvelles pistes. Les fournisseurs n'avaient rien pu lui apprendre et il n'avait pas pu les questionner de trop, au risque d'être mis en lien avec la contrariante fouille du samedi précédent.

Pour couronner le tout, l'un de ses professeurs l'avait retenu à la fin d'un cours pratique pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes quant à son manque de concentration, et la légère baisse de ses notes, impliquant des potions moins bien réalisées qu'auparavant. Le serpentard se traita mentalement d'idiot en réalisant qu'il avait accidentellement utilisés les produits de médiocre qualité de Weasley qu'il avait oublié de jeter. Une fois rentré chez lui, tard le soir, après de longues heures déplaisantes à la boutique, il rassembla les fameux ingrédients et entreprit de les jeter dans la cheminée, y faisant naître un feu de joie qui portait mal son nom. En nettoyant la mallette ayant contenu les ingrédients dans sa salle de bain, le jeune homme eut le déplaisir de trouver un cheveu noir dans son lavabo. Il jura en songeant que même leur piètre expérience sexuelle terminée, Kirke laissait encore sa trace dans sa vie et cela lui faisait horreur.

Draco sursauta, en plein repas, lorsque le félétone, qu'il avait posé en cas d'urgence à côté de son assiette, se mit à vibrer et clignoter. Il ouvrit le menu, avec une facilité relative, et découvrit l'existence d'une nouvelle fenêtre de conversation. Il plissa les yeux pour lire.

 _BELETTE == FURET DES NEIGES_

 _-Je t'ai vu acheter des bandes dessinées dans une librairie moldue._

 _-Tu m'espionnes, Weasley ?_

 _-J'achetais aussi des livres._

 _-Tu sais lire ? Ahah_

 _-..._

Draco sentit la satisfaction de s'être vengé de sa journée sur quelqu'un d'autre, s'estomper subitement. Il réalisa que Weasley avait seulement voulu enterrer la hache de guerre. Il soupira mais réalisa qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire des efforts avec une nouvelle personne. Pour ses amis, Draco était capable de retenir ses coups, mais pour les autres, c'était une autre histoire.

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Des suppositions sur la suite ? Des envies particulières ? Un ressenti à exprimer ? N'oubliez pas de me tenir au courant de vos impressions. Et sinon, oui, Ron est plus créatif que Draco en matière de surnom. Je fais une légère accroche, à ce propos, dans le choix du narrateur, puisque le « Furet des Neiges » n'apparaît bien entendu pas sur la conversation (les années 2000 et la technologie xD) que peut suivre Draco, de même que le « Belette » pour Ron. Mais je trouvais sympa de montrer qu'ils ont tous deux choisi de se renommer à l'aide de leurs anciennes moqueries.


	22. 21) The Dream

**Note d'Introduction :** Un chapitre un peu particulier aujourd'hui puisqu'il mêle différents lieux et qu'il pose un peu d'action. Et il est LONG:D

 **Note de Publication :** Il semblerait que mon ordinateur et mon portable mettent du temps à actualiser les reviews sur mon compte fanfiction. Donc pas d'inquiétude si je ne vous ai pas encore répondu, c'est juste que je ne vous ai pas encore lus. A priori y'aurait un délai d'au moins 24h -_-. Oui c'est pénible... Mais je vais faire avec.

* * *

-DRABBLE 21-

 _ **Jeudi 21 Décembre 2000**_

 _The Dream_

* * *

 _« Hé l'ami ! Viens par là ! On a de quoi s'amuser ! On a de quoi boire, de quoi fumer, et même ce nouveau truc dément qui rend réel le plus fou de tes rêves ! »_

Draco s'était réveillé en sursaut suite à ce rêve plus vrai que nature. Pour cause, il se s'agissait pas seulement d'un songe mais également d'un souvenir remontant à moins d'une quinzaine de jours, alors que Draco quittait pour la dernière fois le domicile de Kirke, avant l'aube. Un moldu lui avait proposé de la drogue. Comment n'avait-il pas fait le lien plus tôt ? Certes, cette banlieue n'avait pas été recensée parmi les aires de propagation du commerce illégal de potions combinées mais rien n'indiquait qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée, abritant un ou deux cas isolés. Draco se blâma mentalement de n'avoir pas signalé ce court dialogue avec le moldu à Arthur Weasley. Celui-ci, bien plus compétent que lui en matière de moldus, aurait peut être compris qu'aucune drogue non magique ne permettait de ressentir ce que le jeune homme de cette nuit avait décrit.

L'apprenti-potionniste était tiraillé. D'un côté, il aurait souhaité se rendre sur place pour retrouver le groupe de jeunes et leur acheter l'une de ces potions afin de la comparer avec les résultats obtenus par Severus. Mais d'un autre, il avait toujours les menaces de Pucey en tête. Il n'allait tout de même pas envoyer Arthur Weasley vérifier par lui-même. Par ailleurs, celui-ci n'y était pas habilité et il y avait peu de chances que Pucey lance ses aurors sur le coup après l'échec de chez Slug & Jigger. Severus ne pouvait pas se libérer en milieu de semaine, requis à Poudlard et aurait rechigné à enquêter directement sur une affaire dans laquelle il avait été introduit de force. Quant à déambuler dans le monde moldu avec Pansy ou Grégory, la chose était exclue. Draco se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Puis, résigné, il se saisit de son félétone.

/

 _FURET DES NEIGES = BELETTE_

 _-Tester tes progrès sur le terrain, ça te dit ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

 _-J'ai empoisonné les boissons de plusieurs moldus en début de matinée. Je pense que ça devrait commencer à faire effet d'ici une heure, une heure et demi._

 _-Malfoy..._

 _-ça ne risque rien, j'ai bien dosé les proportions, au pire des cas, ils auront une bonne diarrhée._

 _-Tu te moques de moi..._

 _-Tu peux prendre le risque et culpabiliser le reste de ta vie après avoir lu les journaux demain matin. Ou alors, tu me rejoins à l'entrée de Credence Place, dans une demi-heure, habillé en moldu._

 _/_

Ron fixa les quelques lignes composant le dernier message. Puis, il se leva et attrapa son manteau en grognant « Bloody Hell... ». La porte de son appartement claqua et le rouquin transplana juste après. Il lui fallut faire un détour par le Bureau des Aurors pour consulter les plans du monde moldus simplifiés pour les sorciers. Il localisa Credence Place au sud est de la capitale et repéra un relais de transplanage à proximité d'une forêt. Il nota son nom et son numéro et se rendit dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère pour utiliser une cheminette jusqu'au Terminal Central de Transplanage. Là, il rentra les coordonnées de son lieu d'arrivée sur un cadran ancien surplombant un socle de pierre et prit place sur ce dernier. Il transplana et atterrit en pleine forêt, légèrement désorienté. À quelques pas de lui, assis en tailleurs dans l'herbe, se tenait Malfoy, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

/

« Tu aurais eu l'air malin si je ne m'étais pas pointé, assis par terre tout seul, à rire de manière machiavélique.

-Moins que toi au prochain petit-déjeuner. » Ron se renfrogna, agacé d'avoir dû céder à l'odieux chantage de son insupportable comparse.

« Où sont les moldus ?

-à un quart d'heure de marche. Il faudra d'abord les localiser.

-Tu te souviens de leur signalement ?

-Ivres. C'est bien plus facile de les empoisonner de la sorte, ils mettent leur santé sur le compte de l'ébriété.

-Tu es vraiment machiavélique.

-Merci. » Rétorqua le serpentard en bombant le torse, certainement une réaction que Ron n'avait pas cherché à provoquer.

/

Ils se mirent en route sans échanger un mot ou un regard jusqu'à ce que Draco ne s'immobilise à l'orée du bois.

« Nous cherchons des moldus entre vingt et trente ans environ.

-C'est vague.

-Je n'ai pas plus précis. Ils sont bruyants, sociables et cherchent à faire goûter leurs drogues aux passants une fois la nuit passée.

-Je croyais que nous devions les intercepter dans les deux heures.

-Certains auront sans doute attendu le soir avant de s'enivrer.

-Génial...

-Tu avais sans doute un meilleur programme ?

-En réalité oui. J'avais rendez-vous si tu veux tout savoir.

-La chanceuse, elle pourra me remercier de lui avoir évité un fiasco total. » Weasley le fixa étrangement, comme cherchant quelle réponse cinglante lui lancer au visage, puis, se ravisant, se contenta de sourire pour lui-même.

/

Il était vingt-et-une heures et le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. L'hiver avait généralement le pouvoir d'accélérer le temps. Ce que vous faites en été à vingt-deux heures, vous le faites deux heures plus tôt en hiver. Draco aimait l'hiver en raison de son aspect éternel. La nuit, longue, qui grignotait le jour, lui donnait l'impression que le soleil ne se lèverait jamais et qu'il n'avait aucun impératif à honorer. Et puis dans le noir, on ne pouvait que mieux apprécier la clarté. Weasley marchait en bougonnant à ses côtés mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il les dirigea directement vers la rue où il avait aperçu les jeunes junkies une dizaine de jours plus tôt. L'endroit était désert. Il scruta du regard les poubelles débordant sur la chaussée mais pas de récipient ayant pu contenir une potion n'était visible il avait espéré trouver une fiole, repartir, et ainsi ne pas avoir à traiter avec les moldus. S'ils n'avaient pas de pouvoirs, il avait déjà entendu parler de ces armes qui crachaient des projectiles d'une taille minuscule qui vous trouait le cœur et vous tuait plus vite que la majorité des sorts, l'équivalent trivial de l'Avada Kedavra.

/

« Pour ton information, tu n'auras privée aucune fille de ma divine présence. » Draco renifla.

« C'est encore mieux si j'ai amputé le trio infernal de l'un de ses membres.

-Harry et Hermione ont bien mieux à faire que de s'encombrer d'un célibataire dans mon genre. Herm' est enceinte, d'ailleurs, alors les soirées ne dépassent pas vingt heures quarante cinq.

-Oh, alors c'était un rendez-vous médical sans doute, aussi tard ? » Draco prit son ton le plus ironique possible pour débiter ces mots à toute vitesse. Weasley soupira et explicita :

« J'avais rendez-vous avec un homme.

-J'aurais dû le savoir, tu as toujours eu tendance à te rabattre sur Finnigan lorsque tu ne collais pas aux basques de Potter et Granger. C'est un ami de seconde main, c'est ça ? » Un éclat de rire incrédule fendit l'air et le blond vit son coéquipier éphémère secouer la tête :

« Tu peux vraiment te montrer très obtus quand tu l'as décidé. »

/

L'auror en herbe le dépassa et s'engouffra dans une allée qui longeait des bâtisses toutes semblables par l'arrière. D'un côté, il y avait les habitations, de l'autre, un bois insondable. Le long du chemin, quelques vieux réverbères écumaient un faisceau blafard qui toussait dans la brume. Draco fut forcé de s'arrêter quand l'autre pila devant lui et l'empêcha de bouger d'un bras tendu. Il essaya bien de l'insulter pour sa rudesse mais le rouquin lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et ils tendirent l'oreille. Des rires et des chants d'une justesse controversable leur parvinrent. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Nul doute qu'une de leurs cibles puissent se trouver au sein de l'assemblée de jeunes qu'ils découvrirent en contrebas dans l'herbe. L'un des fêtards les aperçut et leur fit signe de descendre sous les acclamations enthousiastes de ses camarades. Malgré l'apparence de guet-apens de la configuration, les deux sorciers s'engagèrent prudemment en direction de la forêt. Une fois à quelques mètres de la meute, Draco sentit un immense soulagement s'emparer de lui. Il reconnut les formes caractéristiques des fioles et la couleur de leur contenu.

/

Weasley se retourna vivement vers lui. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait le lien et Draco se rendit compte qu'il l'avait sous-estimé. L'auror ne le laissa pas prendre la parole. Il fit son sourire le plus amical et demanda :

« Vous n'avez rien contre le fait qu'on reste quelques minutes avec vous ? » Le type qui les avait interpellé lui serra la main en peinant à rester en équilibre sur ses deux jambes.

« Pas de problème l'ami ! Les gens de la nuit sont nos amis ! Je suis Billy ! Et vous, vos noms c'est quoi ? » Ron fut prit de court lorsque Draco le devança

« Moi c'est Ronald, drôle de nom, pas vrai ?

-Woooooo-naaaaald. » prononça le chef de la bande, la bouche pâteuse. L'éclat moqueur ne passa pas inaperçu à Ron qui se présenta à son tour.

« Je m'appelle Drake. » Draco sembla offensé mais le rouquin n'avait pu résister à l'idée de se moquer du surnom jadis employé par Pansy Parkinson. On s'écarta, non sans peine, pour leur faire de la place et l'apprenti-potionniste lutta pour ne pas bousculer ses voisins un peu trop collés à lui. Les gens ivres n'avaient jamais maîtrisée la notion d'espace vital et ceux-ci étaient drogués en plus d'être très fortement alcoolisés.

/

Les deux infiltrés firent semblant de boire le contenu de ce qu'on leur proposait. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'étonnèrent de leurs propres facultés d'acteurs. Ils feignaient d'oublier la moitié de leurs phrases, de ne plus ressentir les effets de la gravité ou encore de se sentir indisposés. Non sans mal, Draco parvint à connaître le nom du dealer qui leur fournissait les trois « mélanges du futur », tels qu'ils les appelaient, un certain Douglas Krises, un type du coin qui s'y connaissait en chimie. Suite à cela, Draco épata Ron en feignant recevoir un appel sur son félétone qui le mettait au fait d'une urgence qui l'empêchait de rester en la compagnie de ces charmants camarades de beuverie plus longtemps. Il y eut force d'arguments pour les retenir mais ils parvinrent à s'enfuir en promettant de revenir le lendemain. Draco glissa une fiole contenant encore un fond de potion dans une poche pour apporter une preuve à Arthur Weasley.

/

Une fois de retour dans le sentier menant à la station de transplanage isolée, Weasley poussa Draco contre le tronc d'un vieux chêne.

« Tu t'es servi de moi sans l'accord de mon père, sans mon bon vouloir, afin de mener une enquête parallèle à celle du Ministère !

-Weasley, il me fallait des preuves, je ne peux pas me permettre de lancer ton père sur des pistes trop faibles.

-Tu aurais pu lui faire part de tes craintes et il aurait décidé ou non d'agir !

-Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps sur cette affaire. Chaque semaine qui passe peut apporter son lot de victimes supplémentaires. » Weasley secoua la tête, contrarié. Puis, il demanda :

« C'est donc vous deux qui bossez sur ces faits divers de moldus empoisonnés par un redoutable mélange de potions.

-Ton père, en tant qu'agent affecté aux détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Snape a d'abord été recommandé en tant qu'expert en potions. Puis moi, au titre d'initié au marché de par mon emploi chez Spinks. Je ne connais pas les aurors avec lesquels ton père communique, je sais seulement que Pucey est intervenu personnellement. »

/

« Tu n'aurais peut être pas dû me raconter tout cela.

-Ton père t'a impliqué depuis des semaines dans cette enquête. Et je l'ai fait ce soir. Tu es en droit de savoir.

-Pas de moldus empoisonnés alors ?

-Pas par moi en tout cas... » Weasley soupira et lança :

« Je crève de faim.

-Après toutes ces vapeurs d'alcool, tu as encore de l'appétit ? » demanda Draco en se frottant les tempes et remuant le nez, comme s'il pouvait ainsi le purger des exhalations nauséabondes passées.

« Tu m'as interrompu alors que je cuisinais tout à l'heure.

-Toutes mes excuses. » L'ancien serpentard exagéra une révérence qui fit rire le cadet des Weasley. Il profita que Draco baissait la tête pour lui tapoter l'arrière de celle-ci en le félicitant :

« Bon Malfoy... » Indigné, le vert-et-argent se redressa aussitôt.

« Ne touche jamais à mes cheveux Weasley ! Personne ne touche à mes cheveux ! » Ronald pouffa bêtement et reprit sa route initiale.

« Bill et Fleur m'ont fait parvenir des cuisses de grenouilles, je suis curieux de goûter. » Ce fut sans doute la seule fois depuis leur entrée à Poudlard que Draco regretta de ne pas être ami avec le gryffondor.

/

Draco tentait de dormir depuis plusieurs heures lorsqu'il s'assit dans son lit et lança un lumos informulé. Il trouva le félétone et le déverrouilla avec difficulté.

 _FURET DES NEIGES == BELETTE_

 _-Je ne hais pas les moldus._

/DM/DM/

 **Note de Fin :** Ce drabble-chapitre-monstre-sans-nom se compose d'énormément d'éléments importants. Voyons si vous pouvez me les citer ou développer des théories sur la suite en fonction de la lecture seule du texte d'aujourd'hui:P Pour ce qui est des parties dédiées aux essai-messes, des fois vous aurez une phrase d'introduction pour préciser le contexte s'il est important, de leur écriture. Mais la plupart du temps, je vous les collerai brutalement en fin de chapitre, pour manquer le côté instantané et rappeler le fait que souvent, quand on communique via sms, on le fait spontanément, sans précédent nécessaire. Pour ce qui est du "Bloody Hell" en anglais dans ma fic, je suis désolée mais Rupert Grint l'éructe tellement bien (j'essaie d'éluder le fait que je trouve cette exclamation sexy prononcée par ce beau rouquin^^) que je ne pouvais m'en passer.


	23. 22) Bien sûr que non

**Note d'introduction :** Yellow ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passerez un bon moment en ma compagnie. Et mille excuses d'avance pour la longueur de ce bébé-drabble. Mais il n'en est pas moins très important.

* * *

-DRABBLE 22-

 _ **Vendredi 22 Décembre 2000**_

 _Bien sûr que non_

* * *

Le lendemain de son expédition avec Weasley dans le monde moldu, Draco envoya un courrier à Théodore Nott. Ils avaient fait leur entrée à Poudlard au même moment et bien qu'ils ne devinssent jamais grands amis, ils s'étaient toujours traités avec le respect que s'accordent les égaux. Lors du retour de Lord Voldemort en quatrième année, Théodore s'était immédiatement rangé du côté de Potter, et ce, malgré l'alignement traditionnel de sa famille. L'issu du conflit lui avait été très favorable et il avait pu lui aussi entrer à l'école des Aurors dès Octobre 1998. De ce que le blond en savait, son comparse aux cheveux sombres voulait devenir langue-de-plomb. Mais si Draco faisait appel à lui en cette froide matinée de décembre, c'était en raison de compétences bien plus intéressantes. L'héritier Malfoy ne s'embarrassa pas des détails. Il rédigea la courte missive qui suit :

 _Cher Théodore,_

 _Amateur d'énigmes, tu goutteras certainement celle-ci :_

 _Douglas Krises_

 _Draco Malfoy_

/

 _BELETTE == FURET DES NEIGES_

 _-Bien sûr que non, tu aimes le punch._

 _-Tu ne te renouvelles pas Weasley..._

 _-Et les BD moldues..._

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** En toute franchise, je ne sais pas d'où vient le délire avec le punch dans cette fiction parce que je n'aime pas spécialement ça (le rhum c'est pas bon berk berk), mais ça me fait délirer maintenant. Pareil pour les cuisses de grenouilles dans le chapitre précédent^^ Un petit coucou aux fans de Théo:D


	24. 23) Maxi Pansy VS Mini Green

**Note d'Introduction :** Coucou les gens ! Ceci est presque un chapitre de Noël, vous en conviendrez en lisant je pense. Bonne lecture !

* * *

-DRABBLE 23-

 _ **Samedi 23 Décembre 2000**_

 _Maxi Pansy VS Mini Green_

* * *

 _8h55 / BELETTE == FURET DES NEIGES_

 _-Ton apothicaire vend de la bave de Puffskein par pots de trente livres ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes brasser ?!_

 _-Le prof de Potions nous a dévoilé le prochain thème à étudier : les baumes._

 _-Les baumes de soins ? Vous ne les avez pas vus en début d'année ?_

 _-Non, il veut leur consacrer un cours à part. Je comptais prendre de l'avance sur le programme._

 _-Il te faudra au moins trente livres, en effet..._

 _-AHAHAH. Alors, vous en avez ?_

 _-On les vend par 15._

 _-Cher ?_

 _-4 gallions._

 _-Nom d'un hippogriffe. Tu bosses là ?_

 _-Je suis en pause._

/

Draco était venu travailler plus tôt en ce week-end de fêtes. Le réveil avait été difficile et le travail encore plus éprouvant qu'en temps normal. Il y avait une livraison à recevoir pour parer aux achats de dernière minute et des lots d'ingrédients en coffrets à préparer pour appâter la clientèle. Comme ils le constatèrent à l'ouverture du magasin, sur les coups de 9h, une file d'adolescent attendait impatiemment devant la porte, pour le plus grand étonnement de Draco. Lorsqu'il encaissa les premiers achats, il lutta pour ne pas rire. Une grande majorité de filles achetait l'exacte composition nécessaire aux philtres d'amour en tous genres. Quant à la plupart des garçons, ils s'intéressaient aux composants des antidotes à ces mêmes philtres. Brièvement, le jeune homme parvint à demander à son patron s'ils ne devaient pas être sélectifs parmi leurs clients. Celui-ci lui rétorqua que s'il parvenait à vider les étalages d'ingrédients réservés aux étudiants du château avant midi, il lui donnait son après-midi. Bien que ce ne soit généralement pas dans ses habitudes, l'apprenti-potionniste n'eut aucun scrupule à charmer les adolescentes pour alourdir leur ardoise.

A onze heures quarante cinq, la volée d'étagères mise en jeu était vierge de tous produits et celle qui lui faisait face était à moitié raflée également. Son patron sortit une pancarte pour signaler les produits en rupture et autorisa Draco à finir son quart. Le jeune homme se précipita aux Trois Balais pour prendre un repas bien mérité, au cours duquel il devait initialement retrouver Pansy et Grégory. Ces derniers se montrèrent enchantés qu'il puisse passer l'après-midi avec eux dans les rues du petit village sorcier. La jeune fille prévoyait de les traîner dans toutes les boutiques malgré le monde qu'il s'y agglutinait. Cependant, leur programme fut légèrement bouleversé lorsque Grégory parvint à attirer assez l'attention de Mme Rosmerta au point d'entretenir une discussion enthousiaste avec elle. Ne souhaitant pas ruiner les chances de leur ami à séduire la femme d'âge mûr, les deux autres serpentard s'éclipsèrent discrètement. Pansy, qui avait toujours eu l'agaçante manie de pousser à bout ses amis jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui donnent raison, parvint à traîner Draco dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter féminin. Celui-ci, bien ennuyé, profita du moment où elle essayait ses potentiels achats pour relire les essai-messes contenus dans son félétone. Soudain, il sursauta et pianota furieusement sur son petit clavier.

/

 _14h15/ FURET DES NEIGES == BELETTE_

 _-Weasley t'es un scroutt ! C'est de la MORVE de Puffskein dont tu auras besoin pour préparer des baumes cicatrisants, pas de la bave !_

 _-Tu bosses jamais toi en fait..._

 _-J'ai fini plus tôt. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le propos !_

 _-Vous la vendez, la morve ?_

 _-21 gallions les cinq livres..._

 _-Ouais bon c'est mort..._

/

Draco rangea son félétone in extremis alors que quelqu'un l'interpellait de loin. Il sursauta et se retourna pour apercevoir Astoria se précipiter à sa rencontre. La jeune brune avait lâchés ses longs cheveux frisés et portait deux gros sacs remplis de vêtements. Elle les posa à ses pieds et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, légèrement rougissante. Cette familiarité n'était pas étrangère à Draco, dont les parents étaient très amis avec ceux de Daphné et Astoria Greengrass. L'aînée, du même âge que Draco, avait passée une partie de son enfance à rendre visite au blond au manoir. Quant à sa cadette, elle avait toujours admiré son aîné avec une candeur touchante, si bien que le jeune Malfoy la considérait comme une petite sœur de substitution. Le surnom de Mini Green datait de leur enfance et Pansy l'avait seulement repris de manière moqueuse, après l'avoir entendu de la bouche de son meilleur ami. Draco l'écouta babiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se fige, comme prise d'effroi.

/

Draco se retourna pour découvrir Pansy, qui portait la dernière tenue qu'elle avait repérée dans les rayons, et les toisait d'un air hautain.

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » demanda-t-elle sans sympathie aucune. Astoria bafouilla misérablement son identité et Pansy eut du mal à ne pas écarquiller les yeux. Elle ravala sa salive, détail que ne manqua pas Draco, amusé de la situation. Finalement, elle grimaça un sourire et tendit la main à la jeune élève.

« Enchantée. Pansy Parkinson.

-Oh, je sais qui tu es. Daphné m'a parlé de toi. » La mine de Pansy s'allongea singulièrement. Daphné et elle n'avaient jamais été grandes amies. Elles avaient passé leur scolarité à se crêper le chignon et se voler les garçons. Pansy, du temps où elle avait été sentimentalement intéressée par Draco, avait été agacée de la familiarité de l'aînée des Greengrass avec celui qui deviendrait son meilleur ami. Depuis, elles ne se toléraient que de manière distante et évitaient de croiser leurs regards ou de s'adresser la parole. Depuis Poudlard, si ce n'étaient les nouvelles données par Draco, Pansy n'aurait jamais su ce que devenait Daphné Greengrass. En l'occurrence, celle-ci avait épousé Cormac McLaggen et ils formaient aux yeux des trois amis le couple le plus improbable qui soit.

/

Draco sentit son félétone vibrer dans sa poche et profita du moment de flottement entre les deux jeunes filles pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. Puis, il entendit Astoria s'excuser et annoncer que ses amies l'attendaient. Elle s'éclipsa après un grognement poli de Pansy. Celle-ci attendit qu'elle ne soit plus à portée de voix et secoua Draco comme un prunier.

« Tu es un vilain cachottier ! Tu ne nous a jamais dit à quel point Mini Green était devenue Sexy Green !

-Pardon ? » s'étouffa à moitié Draco.

« Je te rappelle qu'elle est mineure ! Et puis à quinze ans, c'est une gamine.

-Oui oui oui... Dis plutôt que tu n'as aucune conscience des charmes féminins.

-C'est entièrement vrai, aussi ne devrais-tu pas me blâmer pour mon inconscience.

-Pauvres de vous les homos. Vous ne savez pas apprécier un joli fruit.

-Laisse moi deviner... Pamplemousse ?

-Futur Melon. Dans un ou deux ans je dirai. Et j'espère que l'été de leur maturité, je pourrais les déguster.

-Quand je pense que tu traites Greg de macho... Il rougirait s'il t'entendait. » Ils rirent de bon cœur et Draco profita du fait qu'elle se changeait pour envoyer bouler Weasley qui apparemment le stalkait.

/

 _15h03 / BELETTE == FURET DES NEIGES_

 _-Pour quelqu'un qui préfère les hommes, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec les femmes..._

 _-De quoi est-ce que tu parles_

 _-C'était sympa ta petite séance d'essayages avec Parkinson et Greengrass ?_

 _-Tu saurais ce que c'est d'aider une amie si Granger ne s'habillait pas avec autre chose que des frusques moldues._

 _-Hermione porte aussi des robes. Elle a simplement le bon goût de ne pas me forcer à l'accompagner faire du shopping._

 _-Si Granger décidait de t'y emmener de force, je suis certain que tu ne lui résisterais pas. Elle peut se montrer très coriace j'ai l'impression._

 _-Comme le jour où elle t'a collé un pain en pleine face ?_

 _-Par exemple ouais..._

 _/_

Draco n'était pas très content de ne rien pouvoir lui rétorquer sur le moment mais Pansy avait enfin retrouvée sa tenue d'origine et lui collait quatre sacs de vêtements sur les bras. Il grogna mais prit la direction du vieux comptoir derrière lequel une petite sorcière compta les gallions de son amie qui les lâchait sans un regret. Suite à cela, ils rejoignirent l'auberge où ils avaient laissé leur ami et le trouvèrent en pleine contemplation de son béguin qui avait repris le travail. Dès qu'il les aperçut, il leur fit signe de ne pas avancer plus et les rejoignit à la porte, les entraînant dehors. Contrairement aux Noëls de leur adolescence, il ne neigeait pas et les sorciers pouvaient savourer un soleil franc qui déversait une maigre chaleur dans le ciel écossais. Greg leur annonça, pas peu fier, qu'il avait réussi à obtenir de Mme Rosmerta un rendez-vous pour le trente et un décembre.

« Oh non, Greg ! On avait dit qu'on ne toucherait jamais à cette soirée entre nous. Le 31 c'est notre nuit de folie. On sort, on boit et on ne se préoccupe pas des conséquences. » se plaignit Pansy. Draco lui tapota le bras.

« ça va, tu peux bien lui accorder qu'il a une excuse de taille !

-Merci Draco.

-De rien Greg. Tu mérites ce rendez-vous.

-Ah ça... Après avoir patiné pendant des mois.

-Pansy... » soupira Draco. La jeune fille poussa un gémissement grave de contrariété.

« C'est bon, il peut y aller ! Mais je compte sur toi pour me proposer un réveillon inoubliable !

-Je ferai mon possible oui... » promit Draco sans savoir quoi prévoir.

/

Ils décidèrent de se rendre chez Honeydukes en prévision du vingt-cinq décembre, jour de l'ouverture des cadeaux qu'ils passaient ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre. Pour passer un bon moment, ils aimaient se goinfrer de friandises, bien que ce ne soit plus vraiment de leur âge. Mais, une fois par an, oublier leur quotidien, les enjeux de leurs études, leurs projets de vie, et rire et grignoter comme lorsqu'ils avaient quatorze ans, leur faisait plaisir. Draco prétexta chercher une friandise spécifique pour s'éloigner seul de quelques rayons. De plus, il ne tenait pas à subir à nouveau le monologue émerveillé de Pansy face aux attributs d'Astoria. Il n'était pas prêt à ce que Mini Green devienne définitivement Sexy Green. La jeune fille était l'innocence incarnée à ses yeux. D'après Daphné, elle n'avait même jamais eu de petit-ami. Draco songea à son premier petit copain, au même âge. Il s'agissait d'un serpentard plus âgé, Terence Higgs, qui faisait alors partie, comme lui, de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. Ils s'étaient fréquentés deux mois, plus pour partager toutes sortes d'expériences sexuelles, que par réel intérêt l'un envers l'autre. Depuis, Terence avait été enfermé à Azkaban et Draco avait réussi à écoper d'une sentence moins lourde. Il sortit son félétone et décida de harceler un peu son Weasley-émissaire, comme il avait décidé de le surnommer en son for intérieur.

/

 _FURET DES NEIGES===BELETTE_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Pré-au-Lard ?_

 _-La même chose que toi, sortie entre amis._

 _-Granger et son gros ventre ?_

 _-Dean et Seamus. Je ne les avais pas vus depuis longtemps._

 _-Finnegan est toujours aussi explosif ?_

 _-Dean dit que c'est une vraie bombe, j'en déduis que oui. Ahah._

/

Draco releva les deux sourcils. Depuis quand Weasley lui envoyait-il des « ahah ». Comme il ne reçut pas de réponse immédiate, il rejoignit ses amis et entendit Pansy parler de fruits. Il sourit, il rejoignait la conversation à temps. Grégory était plié de rire et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as trouvée ta confiserie ?

-Quelle ? Ah euh non... Non non... » fit Draco en regardant ailleurs. Il avait oublié de chercher mais n'avait plus très faim.

« Et si on allait chez Zonko ? » Pansy soupira d'ennui mais Grégory frappa dans ses mains.

« Oh, je vais acheter des pétards lumineux pour préparer une surprise à Mme Rosmerta.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est avec tes gamineries que tu pourras l'avoir dans ton lit. » Avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, Grégory murmura :

« Je ne la veux pas que dans mon lit. » Draco esquissa une moue attendrie le plus discrètement possible. Pansy le regardait malheureusement du coin de l'œil à cet instant et s'exclama :

« Suis-je la seule à ne pas avoir de la guimauve à la place du cœur ? Draco tu me déçois. » Draco s'autorisa à pincer les joues de Grégory et répondit à sa meilleure amie :

« Oh regarde, il est mignon quand même. » Grégory leur envoya des grossièretés pas mignonnes du tout avant de marcher d'un pas hâtif vers le magasin de Farces et Attrapes.

/

Juste avant de pousser la porte, Draco scruta l'intérieur du magasin. Il sourit pour lui-même en apercevant une tignasse rousse entourée de deux silhouettes qui avaient peu changé en trois ans. D'un côté de Weasley se tenait Dean Thomas, presque aussi grand que lui, seuls ses cheveux avaient poussé, arborant une coupe afro courte. De l'autre côté, Seamus Finnigan, sautillait comme une puce devant un stand de lots en pétards en réduction, ses mouvements n'entamant pas ses cheveux courts d'un blond de blé. Draco renifla. C'était peut être une mauvaise idée de rentrer là-dedans avec ces gryffondors en meute. S'il avait désormais des rapports moins houleux avec le rouquin, les deux autres ne manqueraient pas de le regarder de haut ou de l'insulter si l'occasion se présentait. Et il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en Pansy pour calmer le jeu si des tensions naissaient dans cet espace restreint. Puis, il fut trop tard car Grégory et Pansy le poussèrent, l'obligeant à rentrer. Draco circula discrètement dans les rayons qui ne menaient pas au niveau des trois lions. Pourtant, ceux-ci migrèrent et le blond ne put éviter de les croiser entre les plumes à papotes vulgaires et les pots d'encre de vérité.

/

Pour sa plus grande surprise, Weasley lui sourit et lui tendit la main. Après un instant d'hésitation, Draco lui rendit son salut et serra sa main en marmonnant un « Weasley » ennuyé. Dans son dos, il entendit Grégory qui avait un hoquet de surprise et ce même sentiment força Pansy au silence, miracle en soit. Thomas et Finnigan semblèrent éberlués à leur tour mais inclinèrent poliment la tête dans leur direction. Sans avoir à se retourner, l'apprenti-potionniste se douta que ses propres amis effectuèrent le même geste. Quelques élèves qui les avaient connus autour d'eux, ou qui avaient des grands-frères ou des grandes sœurs qui les avaient côtoyés, sombrèrent dans l'interdit à leur tour. Cette rencontre était surnaturelle et lorsque chacun reprit le cours de sa discussion ou son chemin, les six jeunes gens soupirèrent de concert. Puis, Weasley, de sa voix un peu bourrue gronda :

« A plus Draco. » Sans réfléchir, celui-ci rétorqua :

« A plus Ronald. » Après cela, les trois rouge-et-or atteignirent la caisse et ne traînèrent pas. Les vert-et-argent, pour leur part, fouillèrent les étalages pour repérer quelques articles amusants et décidèrent de retourner prendre une chope de Bièraubeuure aux Trois Balais.

/

 _BELETTE == FURET DES NEIGES_

 _-Je crois que notre rencontre de tout à l'heure n'était pas fortuite._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est Greg qui avait à faire chez Zonko, pas moi._

 _-N'empêche, c'était amusant de voir tous ces adolescents figés, autour de nous._

 _-Un moment historique._

 _-On aurait dit un western._

 _-Un quoi ?!_

 _-Un western. C'est un genre moldu de littérature et cinéma. Je t'en montrerai un, un jour._

 _-Faut voir. Si jamais l'occas..._

 _/_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! Draco, donne moi ça ! » Le jeune homme vit avec horreur Pansy se saisir de son félétone et regarder le petit rectangle lumineux. Elle fronça les sourcils, cliqua de manière experte sur les touches et différentes émotions défilèrent sur son visage. Grégory, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait, demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Pansy darda un œil inquisiteur sur Draco, tout en répondant à leur ami :

« C'est un téléphone. C'est moldu. Ça permet de communiquer par écrit ou comme quand tu discutes avec quelqu'un par cheminette. » Grégory sembla très perplexe. Il se tourna vers Draco.

« C'est à toi ? » Draco hocha lentement la tête. Le brun inclina la tête sur le côté, intrigué :

« Où l'as-tu eu ?

-weasleymeladonné

-Plus fort Draco, Grégory n'entend pas. » avança Pansy d'une voix de miel. L'héritier Malfoy pinça le nez et d'une voix égale détacha ses syllabes :

« C'est Weasley qui me l'a donné. » Grégory sembla malade à la simple idée qu'il échange des messages avec Weasley. Mais ce ne fut rien jusqu'à ce que Pansy décide de lire à voix basse l'intégralité de leur conversation du jour. Draco sentit avec horreur que ses joues le chauffaient et voyait mal comment ses amis ne pourraient pas les voir se colorer d'une teinte vive.

/

Après un lourd silence pesant, Pansy, comme atterrée, murmura :

« Tu flirtes avec Weasley... » Draco sursauta, comme piqué par un insecte au dard très aiguisé.

« Non. » asséna-t-il farouchement, révolté par sa suggestion. Pansy allait répliquer mais Grégory fut le plus rapide :

« Ce n'était peut être pas ton intention de flirter mais clairement, c'est celle de Weasley. » Surpris et profondément choqué d'une telle assertion, le jeune vendeur-apothicaire eut un grand rire incrédule.

« C'est la plus absurde des choses que tu ne m'aies jamais affirmé Greg. » Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard et la jeune femme lui rendit son téléphone, puisque c'était ainsi que ça s'appelait. Elle commenta tout de même :

« Franchement, tout à l'heure, à voir son visage qui s'illuminait quand il t'as vu, j'ai eu l'idée saugrenue que tu lui plaisais. Mais maintenant que j'ai lus ses messages, j'en suis certaine, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

-Pansy, ne sois pas stupide ! La seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais lui taper dans l'œil est s'il m'a cherché et que je lui offre un coquard digne de ce nom !

-N'oublie pas que Weasley est sorti avec Granger ! Ça doit être son truc l'amour vache.

-Granger était sa meilleure amie.

-Sans doute, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de passer leur temps à se disputer.

-Parce qu'elle le prenait pour un idiot ! » Greg et Pansy furent hilares et le premier déclara :

« Voilà qu'il le défend maintenant. Totalement mordu... » Draco se mura dans un silence mécontent, conscient que le moindre de ses propos serait utilisé à fin de le pourfendre.

/

La fin d'après-midi fut peuplée de moqueries et allusions en tous genres sur son hypothétique béguin sur Ronald Weasley, et Draco fut très content de se retrouver seul dans son appartement une fois le soir tombé. Il ne mangea pas, s'étant goinfré de bombons à Pré-au-Lard, et décida d'aller directement se coucher, non sans consulter une dernière fois son téléphone.

/

 _FURET DES NEIGES == BELETTE_

 _-Ok pour le western._

 _-Demain au Terrier en début d'après-midi ?_

 _-T'es pas en famille demain ?_

 _-Harry et Ginny accueillent cette année. Mes parents y seront pour aider en début de matinée. Je les rejoindrai le soir._

 _-Ok._

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Le grand retour de Pansy et Grégory, ils vous avaient manqué, hein :D Pour rappel 1 Gallion équivaut environ à 7euros25. J'espère que vous aimez toujours, pour ma part je me suis marrée comme une baleine à écrire ce chapitre un peu différent qui encore une fois n'a pas la tronche que je lui avais prévue initialement. Il faut dire que je pensais l'avoir écrit et que je me suis rendue compte en fin de soirée hier qu'il n'y avait que le résumé du contenu de rédigé. J'ai donc bourriné pour mettre tout ce que je voulais dedans et n'avoir qu'à relire et poster aujourd'hui. Désolée de l'heure tardive. Relecture compliquée avec hésitations etc...


	25. 24) Frozen Flower

**Note d'Introduction :** Et c'est le début du vrai Noël les gens ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes. Pour ma part, j'espère prolonger votre sensation de cocooning et de joie et d'allégresse avec ce chapitre qui lui aussi est plus long que d'habitude. Vous êtes gâtés depuis hier. Je vous laisse découvrir ce contenu inédit !

 **Note de Publication :** Désolée pour l'heure tardive de la publication, encore une fois. Les deux derniers chapitres nécessitaient plus de contenu du fait de mon choix de concentrer l'essentiel de la fic sur sa fin, sans vouloir trop dévoiler. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est important aussi voulais-je bien le travailler et ne pas le tronquer pour que vous le savouriez mieux. Et mon objectif de publication quotidienne étant respecté, je suis relativement satisfaite.

* * *

-DRABBLE 24-

 _ **Dimanche 24 Décembre 2000**_

 _Frozen Flower_

* * *

Le Terrier ressemblait à une grande coquille de noix vide une fois vidée de la plupart de ses habitants. Weasley l'accueillit, vêtu d'un immonde pull violet marqué de l'initiale de son prénom. Face au rictus moqueur de Draco, il se justifia :

« J'essaie une nouvelle technique. Je le porte depuis des semaines devant ma mère dans l'espoir qu'elle ne m'en tricote pas un nouveau cette année.

-Tu as une logique bien à toi... » souligna le blond. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier à sa suite tandis que le rouquin babillait en évoquant l'angoisse que c'était d'avoir autant de cadeaux à acheter à des frères plus difficiles les uns que les autres.

« Je ne suis qu'étudiant ! Mes moyens sont réduits, et ils sont tous dans la vie active depuis un moment. Je passe pour le radin de la famille à chaque fois. Je crois qu'ils sont bons pour des dessins cette année. » Draco rit, amusé de la plaisanterie, mais sentit un point de côté le prendre en arrivant au niveau de l'avant-dernier palier.

« Weasley, pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement transplané ?

-Ooooh... Pardon. Un réflexe que j'ai depuis gamin. Et puis, il y a tellement de bazar dans ma chambre que je ne sais jamais sur quoi je vais atterrir. » Draco marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte grande ouverte de la dite chambre.

« Je comprends mieux. » fit-il, légèrement condescendant.

/

Le seul meuble clairement identifiable qui ressortait de la pièce était un lit, plutôt étroit pour un grand gaillard comme Weasley. Il était recouvert d'une foule de vêtements qui semblaient tout aussi nombreux sous son sommier. Il y avait des caisses également, ouvertes, et dont le contenu révélait de l'équipement de quidditch, des manuels scolaires, et l'un des coffres débordait même de pulls en laine similaires à celui porté par le rouquin.

« Fais pas gaffe au désordre... » prévint-il et l'apprenti-potionniste ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

« Cela va être difficile... » en glissant sur une petite bille ressemblant à un vif d'or, et se rattrapant in extremis au montant de la porte. Des dizaines de bandes dessinées moldues se chevauchaient, cachant ce qui devait être le bureau sur lequel Weasley était censé réviser ses cours de l'Académie des Aurors.

« Comment fais-tu pour vivre dans un tel capharnaüm ? Je suis loin d'être maniaque, mais là, c'est limite dangereux...

-Oh mais c'est un peu moins dérangé en temps normal. J'ai passé la matinée à chercher ce fichu film que je voulais te montrer. Je l'avais seulement oublié dans le lecteur DVD dans le salon. »

/

Il y avait quelques données inconnues dans ce discours mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention. Weasley fouilla parmi les bandes-dessinées et en retira une dizaine de volumes qu'il fourra dans les bras de Draco sans délicatesse. Le serpentard ouvrit des yeux étonnés mais le suivit pour retourner dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée. Sur le trajet, le roux lui expliqua :

« Ce sont des westerns en bandes-dessinées. Si tu aimes le film, je te les prête, ça devrait t'intéresser aussi. ». Le vendeur-apothicaire ne le remercia pas, préférant attendre d'avoir vu le « philme » pour savoir si c'était un cadeau ou un fardeau. Il était tout de même intrigué par les tenues extravagantes des personnages et leur excès de sueur et de saleté. Ne se lavaient-ils jamais ?

/

Le salon était à l'image des Weasley : bariolé et composé d'objets disparates en très grand nombre. Il y avait des articles sorciers que le jeune Malfoy connaissait mais également d'étranges produits qui devaient être moldus. Il l'avait déjà noté la première fois qu'il était venu et certains noms, révélés par Arthur Weasley, lui revenaient en mémoire. Malfoy fut soulagé quand il comprit qu'ils allaient voir le film sur la tévélision. Mr Weasley lui avait déjà présenté cet objet et le blond l'avait retenu puisqu'il existait une sorte de baguette qui permettait de le contrôler. Weasley l'utilisa d'ailleurs pour l'allumer et en sortit une deuxième, d'une autre couleur, pour contrôler un autre objet moldu qui ouvrit sa gueule, pour le plus grand effroi de Draco. Weasley lui jeta un regard goguenard mais ne commenta pas le fait qu'il ait sorti sa baguette pour la braquer sur ce qui s'avéra être un lecteur DVD. Il proposa à Draco de s'installer sur l'un des canapés, celui qui faisait face à la tévélision. Et donna un disque plat à manger au lecteur DVD. Celui-ci émit un son semblant signifier qu'il le digérait et le rectangle de la tévélision proposa une série d'images. Il y avait de la musique qui sortait de l'objet et Draco, tout yeux et oreilles, étudia l'étrange phénomène devant ses yeux. C'était comme une photo sorcière, avec du son, et sans répétition. Les mouvements s'enchaînaient et les lieux changeaient, et on pouvait suivre un personnage comme dans la vraie vie. Exceptionnellement, Draco comprit l'émerveillement d'Arthur Weasley face aux moldus.

/

Le blond comprit vite qu'il fallait suivre l'histoire du philme, comme quand on lit un roman ou une bande-dessinée. La compréhension était toutefois plus efficace, puisqu'il suffisait d'ingurgiter les informations sans nécessairement avoir besoin de réfléchir outre mesure. Le récit se concentrait autour d'un personnage principal, un shérif, et de ses acolytes, un ivrogne et un estropié, qui devaient lutter contre un riche propriétaire terrien qui utilisait son influence pour protéger son frère criminel. Comme intrigue secondaire, il était évoqué sa relation amoureuse naissante avec une jeune femme recherchée qu'il finissait par délivrer de son statut de hors la loi. Draco, qui ne comprenait pas certains aspects de l'histoire, posait des questions fréquentes à Weasley qui s'empressait de lui expliquer tel ou tel aspect de la civilisation moldue.

« ça se passe à l'époque des Scourers. Tu as dû en entendre parler, ces mercenaires moldus enfants de sorciers qui chassaient toute trace de magie en Amérique, aux XIX° siècle. » Draco hocha la tête. En Histoire de la Magie, Binns avait parfois évoqué le statut de leur peuple dans le reste du monde et l'épisode sur les Scourers l'avait autant terrifié que fasciné. L'idée que les plus farouches opposants à la magie soient des fils de mages déshérités de leurs pouvoirs le perturbait beaucoup.

/

Finalement, Draco dut reconnaître que ces hommes qui défendaient la loi et se battaient comme des lions sur ces territoires hostiles, l'inspiraient. Il s'imagina un instant, à la place du shérif, tentant de livrer l'infâme Joe au prévôt. Weasley avait fait venir de la nourriture depuis la cuisine à coup de baguettes magiques tout le long du philme et ils avaient somme toute passé un agréable moment à ne rien faire, seulement se divertir et grignoter. Malgré ses vacances chargées à cause de la boutique et contrariées à cause de l'enquête, Draco fut agréablement surpris par cet interlude reposant. Il ne quitta le Terrier, qu'avec réticence, promettant à Weasley de lui rendre ses bandes dessinées le plus tôt possible. Comme il lui restait quelques heures avant d'aller visiter sa mère pour le réveillon, il décida d'attaquer directement le premier volume des récits que lui avait donnés Weasley. Celui-ci reçut d'ailleurs un essai-messe qui le fit sourire, à peine une heure après.

 _FURET DES NEIGES == BELETTE_

 _-Je crois savoir pourquoi tu m'as prêtées ces bandes-dessinées. Ce McCoy couche avec toutes les femmes de l'Ouest Américain. Tu espérais sans doute me faire rentrer dans le droit chemin._

 _-Quelle idée. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si la plupart des moldus sont hermétiques aux sexualités alternatives._

 _-Je continuerai de croire que tu es machiavélique._

 _-Je ne souhaite pas que tu sois hétérosexuel._

* * *

/ / /

* * *

Draco sortit quelques instants de la chambre d'hôpital de sa mère, puisqu'elle s'était endormie. Il décida d'aller dans le hall du Service des Grands Maudits, l'unité même dans laquelle était suivie Narcissa Malfoy, pour manger un morceau et boire un thé réconfortant. Chaque hall abritait un petit stand de vente de victuailles en tous genres tenu par un ou une sorcière. Il arriva en vue du fameux étalage et observa sans envie les mets préparés. Il choisit finalement un darjeeling et trois cookies et alla s'installer sur une chaise dans le couloir, à quelques pas de la porte derrière laquelle se reposait sa mère. Il finit les deux premiers biscuits et fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un nouvel individu dans le couloir déserté. Celui-ci s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui sourit. Draco peina à reconnaître le jeune homme qui le suplombait.

« Longbottom ! » s'exclama-t-il, un peu choqué. Le gryffondor était grand, carré d'épaules, arborait une barbe brune mal taillée et ses cheveux avaient poussé à tel point qu'il les retenait en un chignon maladroit sur sa nuque. Il eut un rire amusé et lui tendit la main, apparemment ni craintif ni intimidé face à sa personne. Après tout, celui qui avait tué Nagini était un héros de guerre, cela avait dû étouffer quelque peu ses complexes d'adolescent. Sans réfléchir, Draco répondit à son salut, curieux.

/

« J'espère que tu passes de bonnes fêtes.

-Plutôt bonnes en effet. De même. » rajouta-t-il poliment. L'autre, plus bavard qu'à Poudlard, enchaîna avec légèreté :

« J'ai su par Severus, que tu travaillais pour Spinks à Pré-au-Lard.

-Severus ? » Draco ne put retenir l'incrédulité dans son exclamation étonnée. Par chance, Longbottom n'était pas une flèche et précisa :

« Severus Snape. Nous sommes comme qui dirait collègues puisque je suis en formation auprès de Mme Chourave. Je dois la remplacer lorsqu'elle prendra sa retraite.

-Félicitations. » lui accorda poliment le blond.

« Penses-tu que ton apothicaire serait intéressé par un partenariat avec elle. Elle est parvenu à obtenir l'autorisation de McGonagall de vendre une partie des récoltes du château pour permettre de contribuer au frais de rénovation de celui-ci. »

/

Draco haussa les sourcils, très surpris. Oui, il avait vaguement eu conscience que le gryffondor était moins mauvais en Botanique que dans les autres matières mais ne savait pas, comme ses camarades de maison, qu'il était plutôt bon dans cette discipline. Ils parlèrent encore un peu et Draco apprit qu'il était même major de sa promotion, comme lui, et qu'il avait déjà un an d'avance sur ses examens finaux. Il avait obtenue une dérogation ministérielle pour travailler en tant que professeur suppléant à Poudlard, depuis un an, et ce jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme. Il était une sorte de garde-plante et passait plus de temps dans les serres à s'occuper des plantations, qu'en cours à enseigner aux élèves. Quant aux rénovations de l'École, celles-ci restaient nombreuses bien que l'établissement ait rouvert ses portes des Septembre 1998. Différents financements, de la participation individuelle, aux bourses ministérielles en passant par l'émergence de projets éducatifs ouverts au public, avaient déjà été mis en place et celui-ci ne l'étonnait guère.

/

« Je lui demanderai. Il se pourrait en effet qu'il souhaite investir dans du local. Et il ne fait aucun doute qu'un tel accord serait une bonne publicité. » Longbottom semblait content et se frotta les mains.

« Tu n'auras qu'à me faire parvenir une réponse par Severus. » Draco promit de le faire, perplexe quant à la familiarité avec laquelle l'ancien souffre-douleur du maître des potions parlait de celui-ci. Puis, l'autre sembla un peu mal à l'aise et demanda :

« Comment vas ta mère ? » Draco se tendit. C'était une situation des plus gênantes. Sa mère était la sœur de la sorcière maléfique qui avait torturés jusqu'à la folie les parents de son interlocuteur. Et celui-ci s'enquérait de sa santé. Draco n'était par ailleurs pas totalement certain qu'il s'agisse de politesse. Au regard que lui lançait son vis-à-vis en attendant sa réponse, il semblait sincèrement inquiet. Le blond estima qu'il lui devait une réponse honnête.

« Ils n'ont pas trouvé de contre sort ou de traitement pour altérer la malédiction qu'elle a reçue. Mais son état est stable depuis un an et demi, alors ils sont confiants. » Neville hocha la tête.

« J'espère qu'elle pourra se rétablir, au moins en partie. » Draco inclina le menton vers le bas mais ne s'autorisa pas à le questionner sur ses propres parents, se sentant comme complice de leur misère.

/

« Mon père est en phase de régression. » annonça d'une voix basse le jeune botaniste. Draco ne sut quoi répondre et Neville sourit, ce qui ressemblait davantage à un rictus de douleur.

« Mais ma mère me reconnaît. Elle parvient même à dire mon nom. Elle ne me regarde plus avec curiosité et elle parvient à écrire un peu. Des choses sans grand sens, comme des mots inventés. Mais c'est déjà un progrès. » Le serpentard osa avancer :

« Je crois que l'unité de convalescence par les sorts, dirigée par Filius Flitwick, a opéré de grands progrès quant aux traumatismes de guerre. Peut être ont-ils déjà obtenus de bons résultats sur les soins face aux Impardonnables...

-Je l'espère en effet ! Ma mère intègre l'un de leurs nouveaux programmes la semaine qui arrive. Sans vouloir trop m'enthousiasmer, l'idée m'a l'air tout à fait viable. Granny est très sceptique, mais à son âge, je ne peux lui en vouloir. » Le brun se gratta l'arrière de la tête et, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, agrippa le bras de Draco.

« Je le pense tu sais.

-De quoi ? » demanda vivement l'interpellé en se dégageant brutalement de son étreinte. Neville grimaça.

« Je souhaite sincèrement qu'elle se rétablisse. C'est une bonne personne, du peu que j'en sais. Elle ne méritait pas de payer les erreurs de sa sœur et de son mari. » Draco se retint de le frapper, ravalant sa honte et sa rancœur qu'il savait dirigées contre lui-même ou son père. » Il se contenta d'éructer difficilement :

« Merci. »

/

Longbottom le salua peu après cela et Draco regagna le chevet de sa mère. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et le regardait avec intensité. Il se sentit obligé de lui expliquer qu'il était sorti manger et qu'il avait été retenu par une ancienne connaissance. Puis, il lui décrivit avec force détails amusants la nouvelle apparence de Longbottom. Il se sentit un peu soulagée quand il sentit le coin gauche de sa lèvre se retrousser légèrement, comme pour sourire. Ses prunelles pétillaient un peu. Il ravala sa salive. Depuis qu'un mangemort vengeur l'avait maudite, Narcissa était soumise à un lent processeur de paralysie. Ses jambes avaient été touchées en premier, puis le mal avait remonté son buste jusqu'à emprisonner ses bras et son cou. Les médicomages étaient parvenus à stopper l'infection magique avant qu'elle n'atteigne le cerveau mais Narcissa ne pouvait plus parler, la moitié de son vidage étant paralysé. Seule la partie gauche de son visage n'échappait pas à son contrôle. Draco ressentit une bouffée de reconnaissance le traverser. Il savait ce qu'il devait à celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Il se leva et la serra fort dans ses bras, déposant un baiser reconnaissant sur son front. C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie qu'il lui exprimait ses sentiments. Quand il la lâcha, ses larmes coulaient de son œil droit.

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Re-bonnes fêtes. Alors ? Conquis ? C'est un de mes chapitres préférés pour ma part, parce qu'il répond à plusieurs questions et qu'il nous permet de voir deux personnages chers à mon cœur : Neville et Narcissa. Est-ce que certains ont des questions, revendications, plaintes, envies, compliments à m'adresser en review ?:D Je tenais à préciser que je chiale comme une madeleine à la relecture de ce dernier paragraphe, je suis un peu masochiste je crois. Et vous l'aurez compris, Draco n'est pas le seul intrigué par les Scourers, l'article sur Pottermore m'a fascinée également. Des amateurs de vieux westerns sur le site ? Quelqu'un pour me donner le nom du western évoqué ?:D

Joyeux Réveillon à Tous ! On se retrouve demain pour l'ouverture des cadeaux, qui sera un moment plus court mais non moins fort que celui d'aujourd'hui.


	26. 25) Un cadeau de plus

**Note d'Introduction :** Hello les gens, je ne vais pas faire super original, c'est un chapitre de Noël bien sûr. Et très court. Mais je ne suis pas une Christmas Girl et il y a plein de fictions de Noël sur le site, vous trouverez votre bonheur;)

 **Note de Publication :** My god, j'ai cru que cette journée ne se finirait jamais et que je ne pourrais jamais vous poster ce petit drabble. C'est dommage, il est bonne amb' je pense.

* * *

-DRABBLE 25-

 _ **Lundi 25 Décembre 2000**_

 _Un cadeau de plus_

* * *

Grégory et Pansy étaient arrivés vers neuf heures trente ce matin, apportant avec eux les cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçus et de quoi organiser un petit-déjeuner pour une armée de trolls. Draco s'étonna de la mine réjouie de Grégory, et de celle, sinistre, de Pansy. Mais, lui-même se retrouva dans une perplexité immense lorsqu'il découvrit sous son sapin de modeste taille non pas deux mais trois cadeaux. En temps normal, chacun d'eux n'avait que deux cadeaux, offert par l'un des deux autres. En effet, avec cinq parents sur six enfermés à Azkaban et une mère paralytique incapable de s'exprimer avec le monde extérieur, ils n'avaient pas de famille pour penser à eux. De plus, leurs connaissances en dehors de leur petit trio ne prenaient généralement pas la peine de leur envoyer davantage que des chocolats accompagnés d'une carte de vœux polie. Il fut un temps où Astoria envoyait des poèmes à Draco mais il lui avait demandé d'arrêter avant le Noël de l'année passée, et elle avait été obéissante.

/

Mais cette fois-ci, chacun avait un cadeau de plus et si l'expéditeur du cadeau adressé à Grégory semblait ravir ce dernier, ce n'était pas le cas de Pansy. Quant à celui qui avait gâté Draco, l'apprenti-potionniste craignait de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Quand est-ce que Kirke lui lâcherait la grappe ?! Ils décidèrent de commencer par l'ouverture de ces surprises. Grégory poussa une exclamation ravie en découvrant une jolie cape d'hiver accompagnée d'un petit mot écrit de la ronde plume de Mme Rosmerta.

« Elle me souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes et se dit dans l'impatience de me revoir au Nouvel An. » Pansy leva les yeux au ciel mais fronça les sourcils juste après en découvrant des boucles d'oreilles ambrées. Elle lut la carte qui les accompagnait d'une voix volontairement haut perchée.

« Chère Pansy, j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas mon cadeau déplacé. Mais j'ai immédiatement pensé à tes yeux dès que j'ai aperçus ces bijoux sur le Chemin de Traverse. En espérant que tu passes de bonnes fêtes. Bisous. Astoria Greengrass. » Immédiatement, Draco demanda :

« Tu as revue Astoria ? » Pansy sembla contrariée mais répondit :

« Je l'ai invitée à prendre un verre, je l'ai draguée comme jamais et elle a pris mon intérêt pour de la simple amitié. » Grégory pouffa et releva :

« Et on se moquait de mes talents de séducteur... ».

/

Draco sourit également, tentant de ne pas trop vexer la brune. Il ouvrit son propre colis inattendu qui était d'une grande taille. Il y avait également un mot pour l'accompagner mais il n'était pas signé. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de deviner qui en était l'auteur, et ce n'était pas Kirke. _Pour que tu puisses me rendre la pareille._ Grégory était interloqué :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Une tévélision moldue.

-Té-lé-vision. » rectifia Pansy.

« Donc ça vient de Weasley ? » demanda avec justesse l'autre jeune homme. Pansy hocha lentement la tête et d'un ton badin commenta :

« J'ai beau savoir, que non voyons Pansy, c'est absurde, Weasley ne flirte pas avec toi, ce cadeau n'est pas sans une quelconque valeur marchande pour un petit étudiant de l'Académie des Aurors. » Draco serra les dents. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris Weasley de lui envoyer ça ?! Par chance, ils passèrent aux autres cadeaux et se remercièrent les uns les autres avant d'attaquer le fameux petit déjeuner tant attendu.

/

 _1-692-570 == DRACO_

 _-News. Quelques cas isolés de sorciers intoxiqués par Potion n°1._

 _-Points communs entre eux ?_

 _-Tous étudiants, tous nés moldus ou sang-mêlés._

 _-Commercialisation sur le marché moldu donc ?_

 _-Pas de nouveau cartel sorcier en effet._

 _-Qualité de la potion ? Ingrédients ?_

 _-Médiocre brassage d'après Snape, pas de nouveauté là dessus. Ingrédients de bonne qualité, visiblement potions restantes du premier stock._

 _-Comparaisons avec fournitures Jigger ?_

 _-J'ai demandé à Snape de comparer sans mêler Pucey. Réponse dans la soirée. Bonnes Fêtes Mr Malfoy._

 _-Bonnes Fêtes Mr Weasley._

 _/_

 _BELETTE == FURET DES NEIGES_

 _-Bonnes Fêtes! Bien reçu mon cadeau ?_

 _-Bonnes Fêtes. Oui._

 _-J'ai oublié de te demander... Ton appartement est bien relié à l'électricité ? Pour faire marcher la tévélision._

 _-L'élec... quoi ?!_

 _-Laisse tomber. Si ça te dit, je viendrai avec un moldu l'installer. Le père de Seamus est électricien._

 _/_

 _1-692-570 == DRACO_

 _-Snape confirme ingrédients de qualité Jigger. Une idée ?_

 _-Je voulais seulement savoir si j'avais raison malgré l'échec de la fouille._

 _FURET DES NEIGES == BELETTE_

 _-Okay pour l'électricien._

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** J'espère que vous avez été gâtés et que votre lecture a été un cadeau de plus /la prétention de la fille^^/ Comme vous le voyez, l'enquête n'est pas laissée de côté. Ça me paraissait logique qu'avec les fêtes tout ça, le rythme des recherches soit chamboulé. Et encore, comme nous le voyons, Super Arthur est toujours sur le coup, et Sevy La Marmite également. Et oui, je suis affreusement mauvaise en surnoms.


	27. 26) Visite Impromptue

**Note d'Introduction :** Hello:D Un chapitre en plein dans l'enquête malgré les difficultés de Draco à se concentrer héhéhé. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

-DRABBLE 26-

 _ **Mardi 26 Décembre 2000**_

 _Visite Impromptue_

* * *

 _DRACO === 1-692-570_

 _-Qui a été interrogé lors de la fouille chez Jigger ?_

 _-Le patron, et deux de ses employés qui étaient présents._

 _-Où était le troisième ?_

 _-Arrêt maladie. Un certificat validé par un médicomage agrée a été présenté._

 _-Pour quel motif ?_

 _-Je vais tenter de me renseigner._

 _/_

Draco glissa le félétone dans sa poche avec hâte, souhaitant éviter d'attirer la curiosité d'un client ou de son patron. Son esprit n'eut aucun mal à passer du père au fils et il songea au dernier cours de soutien qu'il avait donné au rouquin. Weasley était étrange ces derniers temps. Il l'avait observé avec une mine bizarre toute la séance, comme s'il était à la fois contrarié et songeur. Draco se demandait vaguement ce qui se tramait dans sa petite tête de Gryffondor mais pas outre mesure. Il se contentait d'apprécier l'absence presque totale d'animosité entre eux depuis leur infiltration dans le monde moldu. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que depuis quelques temps, le rouquin semblait beaucoup moins malhabile avec les chaudrons, les louches, les ingrédients délicats. Il parvenait par exemple, à récolter des crins de licorneau étincelants dans ses immenses mains constellées de tâches de rousseur sans en perdre ou casser un seul. Non pas que Draco l'ait observé plus que cela quand il l'avait fait. Mais il s'en souvenait. Il les avait délicatement insérés dans une fiole remplie d'un liquide blanchâtre qui permettait d'en conserver les propriétés magiques. Le gryffondor n'en avait pas renversée une goutte au sol. Draco avait alors été pris d'une subite impulsion et n'avait pu s'empêcher de commenter :

« Snape pourrait être fier de toi. » Weasley avait semblé surpris puis, mortellement sérieux, avait très justement rappelé :

« Il ne m'a rien appris. C'est toi mon professeur. »

/

Draco sursauta brusquement alors que Mr Spinks lui demandait s'il voulait bien l'aider à préparer le colis à envoyer à Horace Slughorn. L'ancien maître des potions qui avait enfin pris sa retraite, avait la lubie de commander chaque mois des ingrédients chez un apothicaire différent. Il tenait vraiment à être dans le coup, comme disaient les jeunes avant sa première retraite. La dernière heure sembla durer une éternité à l'étudiant qui ne cessait de ruminer la stupide idée de Weasley de lui offrir une télévision. Depuis que Pansy avait suggéré qu'il flirtait avec le rouquin, Draco ne cessait de se rassurer en se trouvant une foule d'arguments contre cette éventualité. Il songeait au fait que le roux était hétérosexuel, déduction basée sur la vie sentimentale de celui-ci à Poudlard. Il mettait aussi en avant le fait qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux roux, idée qui avait fait rire aux larmes Grégory. Draco s'en sentit légèrement offensé. Il se disait également qu'il n'avait pas la tête aux frivolités depuis le début de l'enquête. Et enfin, il prenait sa récente cordialité pour le dernier né de la famille de belette à une prise de maturité venue avec l'âge adulte.

/

Sa matinée de travail fut un peu moins ennuyeuse que d'habitude puisqu'il recevait régulièrement des essai-messes de l'agent du Ministère avec qui il travaillait concernant le trafic de Potions dans le monde moldu. Avec Noël et le peu d'action nouvelle concernant sa vie personnelle ou celle de ses amis, il avait un peu relâchée son attention, il devait l'avouer. Le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu de nouvelle vague d'empoisonnements n'aidait pas à se rappeler l'urgence d'envoyer à Azkaban le fou furieux qui jouait les Severus Snape. Toutefois, après avoir entendu l'un des camarades de classe de Kirke parler des absences répétées de ce dernier, il préféra ne négliger aucune piste. Aussi peu probable que l'idée d'un Kirke en maître de mafia puisse paraître, Draco ne devait plus se fier à son instinct. Aussi agaçant que cela puisse être pour lui, depuis la fin de la guerre, il devait sans cesse remettre en question sa supériorité. Ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute, il avait été élevé par un père qui avait passé son temps à lui répéter qu'il devait être le meilleur de l'école, des sang-purs, des sorciers, et enfin des Malfoy. Maintenant, il apprenait à se confronter à ses faiblesses, qu'il ne pouvait ignorer suite au procès humiliant qui l'avait jugé non responsable de ses propres actes. En y pensant encore aujourd'hui, il en souffrait une honte cuisante.

/

 _1-692-570 == DRACO_

 _-Andrew Kirke a été admis à Sainte-Mangouste en raison d'une intoxication alimentaire._

 _-Quand était-ce ?_

 _-Vendredi 15 Décembre, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente._

 _-La cause de cet état est connue ?_

 _-Il participait à un repas de famille du côté moldu. Sans doute des fruits de mer en entrée._

 _-Y'aurait-il moyen de vérifier ?_

 _-J'ai un ami qui peut peut être me rendre ce service... Je reviens vers vous dès que j'en saurai davantage. Draco, connaîtriez vous ce garçon ?_

 _-C'est une connaissance lointaine. Je sais que Jigger lui accorde sa confiance car il étudie en potions._

 _-Est-il dans votre promotion ?_

 _-Non, il est plus jeune. Il était encore à Poudlard l'année dernière._

 _-Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait détenir des informations relatives à notre enquête, devons nous le contacter ?_

 _-Non. Ce n'est qu'une intuition. Ne nous emballons pas. Disons que les talents en potions de Kirke sont contestables._

 _-Le pensez vous capable d'être le criminel que nous recherchons ?_

 _-Peu de chances. Il est vantard et extraverti. Il aurait sûrement commis une erreur depuis longtemps. Notre trafiquant est un médiocre brasseur d'Élixirs mais un talentueux maître dans l'art d'effacer les traces de son passage._

 _-Il n'a pas reparu, ni commercialisé de potions depuis une semaine et demi..._

 _-Kirke ne se rend plus en cours depuis plusieurs jours._

/

« Draco, puis-je profiter de votre dernière demi-heure de service pour aller acheter quelques produits chez Honeydukes ? Je garde mon petit-fils pour le Nouvel An pour que ses parents puissent sortir pour le réveillon. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ne profite pas, lui aussi, de ce soir de fête.

-Partez confiant. Je garde la boutique Mr Spinks. » répondit Draco avec un sourire. Au moins, quand il était seul maître des lieux pouvait-il s'organiser comme bon lui semblait. Comme il n'y avait pas de clients, il décida de compléter son cahier d'expérimentations, un volume épais où il notait tous ses comptes rendus de brassage de potions. Il envisageait d'écrire un mémoire sur le perfectionnement des anciennes recettes, sujet qui l'intéressait doublement depuis son travail sur l'enquête. Après tout, si les potionnistes maîtrisaient mieux les recettes d'origines des différents philtres ou élixirs, leurs ingrédients, la manière de préparer ceux-ci, le monde sorcier avait beaucoup à y gagner. Ce serait le moyen d'éviter les effets secondaires de plusieurs traitements ou d'améliorer les résultats obtenus de manière significative. La clochette de la porte d'entrée sonna, contrariant ses projets immédiats. Toutefois, à la découverte de son client inattendu, Draco se tendit. Pour qu'Arthur Weasley se déplace en personne, il devait y avoir du nouveau concernant leurs affaires.

/

Draco se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire lorsqu'il constata que l'homme ne venait pas directement dans sa direction. Il fouina dans les rayons et piocha quelques ingrédients qu'il vint ensuite payer au comptoir. À ce moment là, Draco réalisa qu'il s'agissait de l'exacte composition de deux potions qui lui étaient familières depuis le début du mois.

« Elixir Cérébral du Baruffio et Potion d'Oeil Vif ! » s'exclama-t-il. Arthur Weasley sourit et chuchota :

« Deux potions qui ont provoquée l'intoxication d'Andrew Kirke.

-Qu'en déduisez-vous ?

-Je pense que Kirke fait partie des quelques victimes sorcières découvertes cette semaine. » Draco se grimaça. L'homme du Ministère sembla soucieux :

« Ce n'est pas votre avis ?

-Il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire. Kirke, l'employé de Jigger, empoisonné par les ingrédients qu'il vend toute la journée. C'est comme si, en s'intoxiquant lui-même, il se donnait un alibi.

-Je crois que vous allez peut être un peu trop loin... Mais vous n'avez pas entièrement tort. Peut être que quelqu'un, dans l'entourage de Kirke, pourrait profiter de sa position chez Jigger à son insu...

-Kirke n'est pas très regardant sur ses fréquentations, c'est effectivement très probable... »

/

Comme Mr. Spinks ne revenait pas et qu'aucun autre client ne déambulait dans le petit magasin, Draco en profita pour s'entretenir plus en détails de l'enquête :

« Que donnent les enquêtes en partenariat avec la police moldue ?

-Même résultat que ce que vous avez obtenu illégalement. » A ce moment là, Arthur Weasley lui lança un regard désapprobateur que Draco ignora. Puis il reprit :

« Un seul nom de dealer : Douglas Krises. Mais pas de casier judiciaire à ce nom ni d'identité associée. » Draco hocha la tête et affirma, sans appréhension :

-J'ai quelqu'un sur le coup.

-Vous ne devriez pas mêler d'individus extérieurs à cette affaire. » sermonna l'homme plus âgé en se massant l'arête du nez.

« Il n'est au courant d'aucun détail. Il doit seulement chercher ce Douglas Krises.

-Pouvez-vous, au moins, vous porter garant de lui et de ses résultats ? » s'inquiéta l'homme au crâne dégarni.

« Théodore Nott est un éminent sorcier doublé d'un détective amateur hors pair. Il est parfois consultant pour le Bureau des Aurors et a même été requis pendant sa scolarité par le Département des Mystères. Il étudie les affaires policières sorcières et moldues non résolues depuis qu'il a douze ans. Il ambitionne, de plus, d'être langue de plomb. Il ne supporte par ailleurs pas qu'une énigme ou un casse-tête ne lui résiste. Si quelqu'un peut faire tomber la couverture de ce dealer, c'est bien lui. » Weasley père le scruta quelques instants.

« Je dois dire que ce nom est souvent associé à de grandes éloges. L'histoire personnelle de Nott a grandement jouée en sa faveur. Son implication lors de la guerre a été remarquable. »

/

Draco regarda ailleurs, tentant d'ignorer le pincement au cœur qu'un tel enthousiasme provoquait en lui. Nott avait eu le courage de faire ce que lui n'avait pas fait. Weasley sembla s'apercevoir de son manque de délicatesse à son égard et toussota, gêné. Puis, il remercia Draco et le laissa travailler, devant lui-même retourner au Ministère.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura permis de bien raccrocher avec l'enquête qui patine toujours (oui la fanfiction sera quand même bouclée le 1°Janvier, résolution d'enquête incluse). Il était plus dur à écrire parce que je me suis un peu empêtrée dans plusieurs idées qui me tentaient et que j'ai dû faire des concessions (j'aime pas ça, je me sens bridée, mais c'est nécessaire pour la cohérence du propos). On se retrouve demain avec de l'ACTION, la vraie, mes amis:D


	28. 27) CinéBoy by DétectiveMan

**Note d'Introduction :** YO ! J'espère que vous profitez de l'entre-deux-réveillons, pour faire du sport et manger de la salade. Non je déconne, j'espère que vous grossissez bande de lecteurs gourmands. Et voici la suite de cette calendriction de Décembre, qui bascule dans son dernier quart avec ce drabble. Je poste tôt aujourd'hui car je bosse tard ce soir. On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture !

* * *

-DRABBLE 27-

 _ **Mercredi 27 Décembre 2000**_

 _CinéBoy by DetectiveMan_

* * *

 _Exorbitant Malfoy,_

 _J'ai failli renoncer à ton énigme, elle n'était point aisée. Mais enfin, je suis désolé de t'apprendre que personne, ni dans le monde magique, ni dans le monde moldu, ne porte le nom de Douglas Krises. Par contre, cet avatar est à mon avis utilisé par un amateur de cinéma moldu. Les seules correspondances que j'ai pu trouver sont le noms de deux acteurs : Kirk Douglas pour le premier. Mais, pour le second, je n'ai qu'un anagramme : Andy Serkis. Étrange, ces deux noms me sont familiers, pas à toi ?_

 _Joyeuses fêtes en solitaire._

 _Théodore Nott_

Draco passa sur les piques à l'humour douteux de Nott, qu'il avait toujours trouvé un peu sinistre et se concentra sur les maigres informations recueillies. Un avatar de fan un peu niais, voilà un profil auquel le blond ne s'attendait pas. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette énigme se compliquait au lieu de se simplifier et Nott jubilait visiblement d'avoir percée la vraie identité de leur criminel. Il s'agissait donc d'une connaissance commune ? Cela réduisait considérablement le champ des possibles. Après tout, Nott et lui, bien que sang-purs de serpentard héritiers de deux grandes familles, ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes milieux. S'agissait-il d'un sang-pur ? C'était peu probable... Ils répugnent tant à fréquenter les moldus. Un ancien camarade de classe ? Mais qui donc dans ce cas. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par le bruit d'un bec de hibou contre le carreau de sa fenêtre.

Il alla ouvrir à l'animal qui lui remit un petit colis portant son nom complet. Il haussa les sourcils. Il nourrit le volatile, le laissa repartir et commença de déballer le paquet. Il contenait seulement une petite boîte et une carte de vœux. Draco s'intéressa plutôt à la boîte, glissant la carte de vœux dans la poche de sa veste. Il ouvrit le minuscule coffret pour trouver une petite reproduction de louche. Le blond fut assez amusé d'une idée aussi saugrenue. Il contempla le petit objet quelques instants et fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver la carte de vœux et ainsi découvrir l'expéditeur d'une telle farce. Mais, au moment où il atteignait son but, l'objet se mit à vibrer, dans la boîte. Draco le toucha, pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, et contre toute prudence. Instantanément, ce fut comme si quelqu'un lui enfonçait un crochet dans le nombril et le monde explosa un kaléidoscope de couleurs et de sons avant qu'il ne retombe évanoui sur un sol froid et clair. Il sentit un air glacial lui remplir les poumons et se redressa tant bien que mal pour observer les alentours.

Il se trouvait dans une grande pièce dont les murs et le sol semblaient bâtis dans la même matière. Elle n'abritait comme meubles qu'un lit étroit en métal aux draps blancs et une table ceinturée de quatre chaises. Dans un angle, quelqu'un avait posée un chaudron sur un petit foyer éteint. Il y avait également des planches, en parallèle du sol, fixées le long des quatre murs. Il n'y avait aucune porte et seulement une petite fenêtre dans un coin de mur, dotée de barreaux. Draco n'était pas assez fou pour ne pas se savoir prisonnier. Il tenta tout de même de transplaner mais ressentit une violente décharge le traverser. Il se roula sur le sol en hurlant et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour mémoriser le plus de choses sur cet endroit. Il parvint à distinguer son téléphone, qui dans la fureur de ses mouvements, avait glissé de sa poche et roulé sous le lit. Il devait prévenir Arthur Weasley de sa captivité. Il sortit la carte de vœux de sa poche et lut « Douglas Krises ». Il jura, pris au piège. Juste après cela, le craquement caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit et la silhouette haute et fine d'Andrew Kirke se matérialisa devant lui. Draco frappa du poing sur le sol :

« Oh bien sûr ! Ça devait être toi ! Comment ais-je pu oublier que tu avais tenté deux fois de m'entraîner au cinéma ! ».

/

« Bonsoir Draco. » répondit Kirke en souriant.

« Espèce de connard !

-Oh... Ne prends pas cette affaire personnellement. Tu t'es malencontreusement retrouvé au milieu de tout ceci. Mais cela te dépasse. Tu n'es qu'un petit étudiant en potions...

-Et qu'es-tu donc, toi ?

-Je défends un intérêt bien plus grand. Je connais des gens, des gens puissants et intelligents. » Draco eut un rire narquois :

« Effectivement... Il fallait bien un cerveau, et compter sur ce qui te sert de tête était voué à l'échec ! » Kirke lui accorda une moue indulgente :

« Je t'ai connu plus inventif, même à Poudlard.

-Tu ne mérites pas mes meilleures piques ! » asséna Draco avec orgueil. Kirke le scruta :

« Peut être. »

/

Il l'observa longtemps et l'informa :

« Tu m'as clairement sous-estimé. Et je ne ferai pas la même erreur. Je vais te fouiller, pour être certain que tu ne puisses pas communiquer avec l'extérieur.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

-Je sais que tu es de mèche avec le Ministère.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu insin...

-Je sais que tu as questionné des collègues de classe sur mon absence. Tu as également passé beaucoup de temps avec Arthur Weasley, et je doute que ce soit en raison des cours que tu dispenses à son ignare de fils. Et pour quelle raison Adrian Pucey t'aurait convoqué au Bureau des Aurors à l'aube ? Je ne suis pas aveugle quand on me met sous les yeux l'évidence même. Après tout, tu es le filleul de Snape, major de ta promotion. Que Longbottom vous recommande tous deux n'était pas si étonnant. Draco ne put retenir sa surprise :

« Longbottom ?

-Oui, cet amoureux des mandragores et autres créatures à feuilles est devenu le nouveau chouchou du Ministère. On décrocherait la lune pour lui si c'était possible.

-ça n'a aucun sen... » A ce moment, Kirke lui jeta un sort qu'il ne put parer, puisque sa baguette était restée dans son appartement. Il réalisa alors que l'autre l'avait stupefixié. Puis, comme il lui avait annoncé, il le fouilla et ne trouva rien qui l'inquiéta outre mesure. Il le libéra du sort suite à sa vérification et lui annonça qu'il repasserait lui rapporter de quoi manger dans la soirée.

/

Une fois seul, Draco se précipita sur le téléphone. Il devait prévenir Arthur Weasley mais le message qu'il lui enverrait devait le compromettre le moins possible. Il devait dévoiler l'identité du malfaiteur sans le nommer, et annoncer qu'il était son otage. Mais il devait également se préparer à l'éventualité que Kirke trouve le téléphone et en lise les messages. Après tout, il était sang-mêlé, et la pièce ne comportait pas de cachette convenable pour que Draco dissimule efficacement sa seule chance de salut. La solution lui apparut en songeant à ce qui l'attendait en dehors de cette étrange prison. Il se saisit du petit appareil moldu et cliqua frénétiquement dessus.

 _FURET DES NEIGES == BELETTE_

 _-Je suis absent pour une durée indéterminée, on verra à mon retour pour le moldu de Finnegan._

 _-Vacances ?_

 _-Non._

Il espérait sincèrement que Weasley comprendrait que la situation était étrange s'il ne répondait plus à aucun de ses messages et qu'il allait interroger son père sur leur enquête. Merlin ! Faites que Weasley soit plus intelligent que prévu ! Draco jura d'exaspération. Il ne pouvait même pas lui donner d'informations sur le lieu où il se trouvait. Il ne pouvait atteindre la fenêtre et n'entendait aucun son provenant d'autres pièces ou de l'extérieur de sa cellule. Il finit par aller s'échouer sur le lit, tentant de se calmer pour y voir plus clair, après avoir soigneusement dissimulé son téléphone dans l'une de ses chaussettes, qu'il plaça en hauteur, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il espéra sincèrement que Kirke n'ait jamais l'idée d'aller regarder de plus près la solidité des barreaux.

* * *

 **/DM/DM/**

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Ta-ta-taaaaaaa ! J'ai fait ma vilaine, vous allez avoir une résolution éclair. Je n'en suis que moyennement satisfaite mais après avoir retournée ma trame dans tous les sens, je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur agencement des événements. Et oui, sur ce coup, Draco a pas été malin. Parce qu'il a eu plein d'indices sous les yeux, qu'il a ouvert un cadeau sans méfiance etc... Et le voilà en bien délicate posture désormais. Le chapitre de demain arrivera sans doute tard dans la soirée parce que je finis à 18h et que je dois encore écrire certains passages.


	29. 28) Sans Réponse

**Note d'Introduction :** Salut les loulous! Finalement, ce chapitre est bien plus consistant qu'initialement prévu et j'ai l'audace de croire que ma fin gagne en qualité, en grande partie grâce à lui. Enjoy !

* * *

-DRABBLE 28-

 _ **Jeudi 28 Décembre 2000**_

 _Sans Réponse_

* * *

 _BELETTE == FURET DES NEIGES_

 _-Ton voyage se passe bien ?_

Kirke était repassé la veille au soir, lui laissant une grande bouteille d'eau et deux sandwichs, et parce qu'il était sournois, l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le blond n'avait pas cherché à résister à la tentation et avait parcouru le journal avec avidité. Les grands titres étaient tellement insipides depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce n'étaient que commémorations ou croustillantes révélations sur la vie intime de sorciers hauts placés. Et franchement, alors qu'il était enfermé dans ce local étouffant, il n'était pas intéressé outre mesure par le portrait détaillé de la nouvelle maîtresse de Kingsley Shacklebot. Le Premier Ministre était certes un homme d'âge mûr tout à fait séduisant et plutôt charmeur mais la majorité de la communauté sorcière ne se fiait que peu aux racontars concernant ses amours. On le voyait régulièrement assister à des soirées mondaines au bras de différentes femmes, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, et instruites par dessus tout. Si on demandait l'avis de Draco, celui-ci sous-entendrait que cet excès de conquêtes était dû à une homosexualité non assumée mais il avait un peu tendance à voir de l'homosexualité partout.

 _PANSY == DRACO_

 _-Pas de nouvelles depuis Noël, tout va bien ?_

Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. Il aurait aimé dire à Pansy ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là : inquiétude, colère, frustration. Il aurait aimé lui révéler que Kirke était un criminel et qu'il l'avait kidnappé pour l'empêcher de le dénoncer aux aurors. Mais encore une fois, il devait être prudent. Il ne savait pas de quoi seraient faits les prochains jours. Il savait que s'il ne lui répondait pas, elle s'inquiéterait. Mais s'il répondait, elle devinerait que quelque chose clochait. Et s'il se contentait d'éteindre le téléphone. Pansy était culottée, elle n'hésiterait pas à aller trouver Weasley pour savoir s'il l'avait vu. Et cela pouvait provoquer la réaction en chaîne que le prisonnier attendait. Il adressa une prière mentale à Merlin de lui venir en aide et laissa le téléphone sur la fenêtre, allumé, mais sans répondre. Il avait réussi à désactiver le son et le vibreur, ce qui signifiait que l'appareil ne le trahirait pas en présence de son geôlier. Il relut chaque article de la gazette pour être certain de ne pas passer à côté d'une information importante.

Il profita également de sa solitude pour traquer la moindre preuve de la culpabilité de Kirke. Il chercha des traces de potions dans les flacons vides sur les étagères. Il observa les ingrédients qui étaient conservés dans une caisse près de la marmite. Il s'énerva en constatant que les ingrédients n'étaient pas conservés selon leur posologie réglementaire, et les ustensiles très peu spécialisés. Qui faisait encore des potions avec seulement un chaudron, une louche et un couteau ?! Il reconnut toutefois les produits comme étant de la maison Spungen & Smart. Il préleva un tout petit peu de chaque produit et déchira un peu du drap de son lit pour les recueillir. Il fit un petit sachet qu'il alla poser à côté du téléphone sur le rebord de la lucarne en hauteur. C'était bien peu, mais il fallait s'accrocher aux moindres indices présents.

 _BELETTE == FURET DES NEIGES_

 _-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas cette histoire de télévision ? Si tu ne l'aimes pas, je repasserai la chercher._

Draco soupira. À l'idée d'être confortablement installé avec Weasley sur un canapé devant un western, il grogna. Le lit sur lequel il dormait était inconfortable et froid, alors que le salon des Weasley ou son propre appartement auraient été chaleureux et apaisants. Il s'occupa une petite heure à arpenter la pièce, écoutant à travers les murs, humant l'air pour distinguer une odeur familière, quoique ce fusse qui puisse révéler des informations sur la localisation de sa prison. Il tenta de se hisser jusqu'à la lucarne pour observer l'extérieur mais n'aperçut qu'un coin de ciel gris et la cime d'arbres d'un vert foncé. Ils étaient donc près d'un bois ou d'une forêt. Mais cela pouvait être l'une des banlieues moldues, comme le premier repaire de Douglas Krises, ou dans n'importe quelle forêt de Grande-Bretagne.

 _BELETTE == FURET DES NEIGES_

 _-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas me voir ou me parler en dehors des cours de potions, pour quelque raison que ce soit, on ne se verra pas. Ça me ferait de la peine parce que je ne te déteste plus. Mais je respecterai ta décision._

Draco sentait qu'il était en train de perdre le peu de progrès que lui et Weasley avaient su opérer dans leur relation. Et tout cela à cause de Kirke. Il avait très envie de lui casser la gueule une fois que son ravisseur se présenterait pour le repas du soir. Il décida de dormir un peu pour reprendre des forces, étant donné qu'il n'avait cessé de se torturer mentalement depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, aux aurores. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il fut étonné de se découvrir seul alors qu'une nouvelle caisse avait été emmenée à côté de la précédente. Il se leva immédiatement pour aller l'ouvrir, non sans mal, puisqu'elle était scellée. Alors, il découvrit une commande complète de fournitures provenant de chez Spungen & Smart. Il y avait même leur logo sur les quatre côtés de la caisse. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il n'y avait pas de petit parchemin placardé sur la commande pour indiquer le destinataire. Kirke aurait pu l'arracher mais alors les traces de son existence seraient quand même restées. Draco connaissait les us et coutumes des fournisseurs et savait que chaque note contenant l'adresse du client était fixée à la caisse par de petites punaises sorcières ouvragées du blason de la grande entreprise sorcière. Spungen & Smart ne perdait pas une occasion de se distinguer de ses concurrents. Et s'ils n'avaient pas envoyé ce colis, cela pouvait être dû à deux cas très particuliers. Le premier, et le plus probable au vu de la situation, était que cette commande avait été volée par Kirke et rapatriée dans sa cachette. Et la seconde impliquait tout simplement que la caisse n'ait jamais quitté les entrepôts du fournisseur, et donc, qu'il soit retenu dans leurs propres bâtiments. Et dans ce cas, les mystérieuses paroles de l'alias Douglas Krises prenaient tout leur sens. « Je connais des gens, des gens puissants et intelligents ». Mais pourquoi Kirke serait embauché par Spungen & Smart ? Draco décida de tenter quelque chose dans la soirée pour faire parler le gryffondor.

/

Celui-ci se présenta sur les coups de vingt-deux heures. Il arborait une mine réjouie et lança le nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette sur le lit, à côté du blond. Celui-ci constata que la première page était consacrée au trafic de doubles potions qui avait repris dans le monde moldu. Cette fois, il y avait eu six morts. Draco déglutit. Kirke s'enthousiasma :

« Ils vont commencer à nous prendre au sérieux maintenant. Jusque ici, nous étions moqués en raison de la médiocrité de nos potions. Mais je n'ai jamais cherché à les réussir. Et c'est à cause de cela que vous vous êtes désintéressé de ma piste dans un premier temps. » Draco serrait fort sa main dans la poche de sa veste, stressé et déterminé à la fois.

« Quand tu dis nous. Tu parles de toi. Et de ces gens intelligents. Ceux de chez Spungen & Smart. » Kirke rit.

« Il t'en aura fallu du temps. Et pourtant, tu avais reconnus leurs ingrédients chez Jigger d'un seul coup d'œil.

-Que t'ont-ils promis ?

-Ils ne m'ont rien...

-Kirke. Tu serais stupide si tu travaillais pour rien.

-Ils vont m'employer quand j'aurai mon diplôme.

-Au vu de ta médiocrité en matière de brassage, tu n'auras jamais ton diplôme.

-Ils ont des contacts à l'Académie de Potions... Ils choisissent quelques candidats chaque année, qu'ils sponsorisent en quelque sorte.. » Draco songea à certains camarades de classe qui n'avaient clairement pas le niveau requis en troisième année mais étaient tout de même dans sa promotion.

/

Draco tenta sa chance.

« Ils risquent gros, s'ils sont découverts.

-Ils ne le seront pas. Tu te doutes bien qu'ils n'ont pas apposé leur logo sur le contrat que nous avons établi.

-Et si je m'échappe d'ici ?

-Tu ne t'échapperas pas d'ici.

-Ils veulent me tuer ? Tu dois m'abattre ? » Sa voix avait légèrement tremblé tandis qu'il parlait.

« Non. Ils ne se passeraient pas d'un major de promo de Troisième Année, de l'Académie...

-Je ne travaillerai jamais pour eux !

-Ce sont de puissants sorciers. L'un d'eux est un maître dans l'art de lancer l'Imperium. » Draco blanchit. Les impardonnables n'étaient véritablement maîtrisés que par peu de personnes. Si sa tante avait été la Reine du Doloris, le Maître de l'Imperium, en dehors du seigneur des ténèbres, n'était autre que Julius Shafiq, un redoutable sang-pur, actionnaire secondaire de Spungen & Smart, qui avait toujours réussi à prouver sa non appartenance aux mangemorts mais qui avait toujours participé aux sanglants massacres de moldus. Lucius Malfoy avait l'habitude controversable de menacer Draco de faire venir le maître de l'Imperium au Manoir s'il ne lui obéissait pas, au cours de son enfance.

/

Il avala sa salive et d'un ton morne souligna :

« Quelqu'un va bien finir par s'inquiéter de mon absence.

-Tes amis ? Qui irait donner suite aux appels à l'aide d'une Parkinson ou d'un Goyle ? Les Weasley ? Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils ne seraient pas heureux de voir un Malfoy disparaître. » Draco vit rouge. Il tenait dans sa main, caché dans sa poche de manteau, la preuve qu'au moins un Weasley ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Il se força à reprendre son sang-froid et avança :

« Je sais où nous sommes. Nous sommes sur l'île de Man. Dans les locaux de Spungen & Smart. Si on me trouve ici, tes précieux alliés tomberont. Et toi, tu purgeras une peine bien trop longue pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais été préparé à Azkaban... » Tels les méchants de films moldus, Andrew Kirke se lança dans un long rire machiavélique qui le rendait plus ridicule qu'effrayant.

« Eh bien je crois que Spungen & Smart devra se passer de toi... » Sur ces sinistres paroles, il s'approcha de Draco pour le saisir par les épaules. Celui-ci lâcha le téléphone pour se servir de ses mains pour se défendre. Mais comme la première fois, grâce à la magie, Kirke l'immobilisa. Il l'attacha au lit d'un sort, et se dirigea vers le chaudron. Puis, il commença à invoquer de l'eau à l'intérieur de celui-ci, un foyer ardent dessous, et hacha et coupa des ingrédients qu'il fit tomber à intervalles irréguliers dans la mixture bouillante.

/

Il avertit son prisonnier :

« Ils te veulent pour brasser leurs potions car tu es le meilleur de ta génération. Mais j'ai récupéré ce livre dans lequel tu notes tous tes secrets de fabrication. Je pourrai le faire à ta place, je serai aussi bon que tu l'es. » Draco cracha mais son mollard ne parvint qu'à atteindre le pied du lit sur lequel il était toujours attaché.

« Tu n'atteindras jamais mon niveau !

-Peut être. » fit encore une fois Kirke avec un air lointain.

« Mais tu ne seras plus là pour être meilleur que moi. Parce que vois-tu, la terrible ironie de ton destin, c'est de mourir empoisonné. Un comble pour un potionniste. Empoisonné par deux potions mal mélangées. » Draco rua des pieds et se débattit pour échapper à l'étreinte de la corde qui lui cisaillait les poignets et les chevilles. Kirke continuait de préparer l'infâme breuvage.

« La potion sera prête dans quelques heures. Je te la donnerai à l'aube, quand le soleil se lèvera. Tu pourras mieux apprécier de quitter la vie sur un jour qui démarrera sans toi. »

/

Le blond cessa de se débattre, suppliant les Fondateurs, Merlin et les plus grands sorciers de l'histoire de faire en sorte que Weasley ait bien décroché à l'appel qu'il avait lancé dès l'arrivée de Kirke dans sa cellule.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Alors ? Comment avez-vous perçu ce chapitre ? Avez vous kiffé ? Pas kiffé ? Si oui, si non, pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que Kirke est un peu Gary-Sue mais faut bien un suiveur pas malin dans ce genre de récit. Pour ce qui est de Julius Shafiq, le nom de famille est dans la liste des familles de Sang-Pur donnée par JKR mais j'ai dû inventer un prénom. Et j'ai choisi Julius pour plusieurs raisons : de par son origine un peu charismatique (Jules César mes gueules ! Il envoyait du steak, en bien et en mal), de par mon prénom (je m'appelle Julie xD Et un méchant qui a un peu de moi ça me faisait marrer vu que je suis un ange de gentillesse et de bonnes valeurs^^) et aussi parce que Tom Felton incarne un perso intitulé Julian dans The Flash et qu'il a un potentiel de méchant coule. SPOILER que c'était, désolée xD. Mais c'est un mini hommage. On se retrouve demain pour un chapitre dont je vous dévoile le titre pour vous faire languir « No Bezoard ». Vous êtes bien angoissés, hein, maintenant ?:D


	30. 29) No Bezoard

**Note d'Introduction :** MILLE EXCUSES. Pas taper les gens. Je suis moult embêtée de poster avec un jour de retard. Je sais que je vous avais prévenu que c'était possible au cas où j'aie un emploi du temps contrarié, et c'est tristement ce qui s'est passé. Disons que c'était un chapitre déjà difficile à écrire de base, mais qu'entre mon travail et ma vie privée, il y a eu des complications qui m'ont empêchée de finir de l'écrire, de le relire et de le poster hier. Comme promis dans mon engagement de publication quotidienne, en cas de publication décalée, vous n'aurez pas de calendrier perturbé. Ainsi, avant minuit vous aurez également le chapitre suivant;) Je vous laisse découvrir celui-ci déjà, en étant bien contrite de mon méfait. Enjoy !

* * *

-DRABBLE 29-

 _ **Vendredi 29 Décembre 2000**_

 _No Bezoard_

* * *

« MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE MEEEEEERDE ! » Ron n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. D'une main, il maintenait son téléphone contre son oreille et de l'autre, il libérait le passage à coup de sortilèges, se frayant un chemin dans les couloirs du Ministère pour atteindre le Bureau des Aurors. Il déboula à une vitesse folle dans le Hall de son département, en partie soulagé d'être arrivé à bon port, et fonça immédiatement dans le corridor menant au bureau d'Adrian Pucey. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et hurla à son supérieur :

« Draco Malfoy a été enlevé par Andrew Kirke. Il est retenu prisonnier sur l'île de Man, dans les locaux de Spungen & Smart ! » Pucey poussa une exclamation outrée, ferma sa porte à clé d'un coup de baguette magique. Il se leva, furibond.

« Qu'avez-vous en tête pour hurler des informations confidentielles sur des affaires classées secret ministériel ?! Et comment diable osez-vous accuser ainsi des gens ?! » Ron lui montra le téléphone et lui donna en ordonnant :

« Écoutez ! » Pucey colla maladroitement son oreille à l'appareil moldu et Ron vit son visage se décomposer à vue d'œil. Il reprit le téléphone et mit le haut parleur. Deux heures étaient passées depuis le début de la communication et minuit était passé. Pucey préparait toujours la potion et Draco s'attelait à parler et parler, très certainement dans l'espoir de lui faire dévoiler le plus possible de révélations compromettantes. Sa voix était fatiguée et à ses grognements et vociférations, nul doute qu'il devait lutter pour se libérer.

/

 _-Sérieusement Kirke, tu crois sincèrement que Spungen & Smart t'emploiera à la sortie de l'École ?_

 _-Je te l'ai déjà dit, nous avons signé un contrat Malfoy._

 _-Tu m'as aussi dit qu'ils ne s'étaient pas impliqués sur le papier..._

 _-Shafiq a signé. Julius Shafiq. Il est le deuxième actionnaire principal, c'est suffisant._

 _-Et à quel titre t'ont-ils employé ? Empoisonneur de Moldus ?_

 _-Très drôle Malfoy... Assistant-potionniste aux Laboratoires Shafiq. C'est dans ses propres locaux que Shafiq expérimente._

 _-Et donc c'est là que tu me retiens ?_

 _-Bien vu._

 _-Donc nous ne sommes pas sur l'île de Man... Et tu cherchais seulement un prétexte pour m'éliminer..._

 _-Exactement._

 _-Je ne peux pas croire que tu tentes seulement de me surpasser en potions... C'est faible comme mobile pour assassiner quelqu'un..._

 _-Ce n'est pas cela._

 _-Oh voyons ! Parce que je n'ai pas répondu à ton insupportable dégoulinade de sentiments mièvres ? Ce serait risi..._

 _-Peut être..._

 _/_

Pucey jura et Ron peina à retenir une grimace lorsqu'il marmonna avec agacement :

« Malfoy et ses histoires de pieu ! Il ne se calmera donc jamais ! » Ron fut tenté un instant de se boucher les oreilles, de crainte de révélations qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Pucey affirma :

« Il faut absolument le localiser.

-Nous savons où trouver les Laboratoires Shafiq ?

-Nous ignorions leur existence jusqu'à maintenant...

-Merde.

-Comme vous dîtes Weasley.

-On ne peut pas tracer l'un d'eux deux ? Kirke, qui continue de se déplacer à l'extérieur...

-Il ne sortira pas avant de l'empoisonner, et alors ce sera trop tard. » Ron inspira brusquement et proposa :

« Faites venir mon père. Malfoy a visiblement sur lui le même appareil que celui-ci, peut être est-ce possible de le localiser par des moyens moldus. Je crois savoir que ça utilise des ondes, des substances qu'on peut suivre... » Il avait du mal à s'exprimer mais Pucey semblait avoir saisi l'idée générale et fit convoquer son père d'urgence. Il fit appeler quelques aurors chevronnés par la même occasion et exposa à tous la situation.

/

« Nous devons donc monter une opération pour localiser et aller chercher Malfoy. Arthur Weasley ici présent a contacté une connaissance moldue initiée à notre monde, un parent d'un ami de son fils, je vous passerai les détails... Ils pensent pouvoir localiser rapidement le prisonnier. J'ai pu obtenir une dérogation exceptionnelle du Ministère pour perquisitionner l'endroit où est retenu l'étudiant, quelque soit sa localisation ou l'identité de son propriétaire. » Tous hochèrent la tête. Ron prit la parole.

« Je veux en être.

-Weasley vous êtes Junior et dans ce genre de situation délicate...

-Malfoy m'a contacté moi. Et j'ai passé le mois entier à étudier toutes sortes de remèdes et antidotes pour le cas où une telle situation se présenterait.

-Ce n'est pas le problème...

-J'en suis. Quoique vous en dites. » Contre toute attente, le plus âgé des aurors énonça :

« Il n'y a que Kirke et il n'est pas bien dangereux si on le prend par surprise. Nous nous occuperons de lui et Weasley récupérera Malfoy. Ça sera rapide et ils ne risqueront rien, ni l'un ni l'autre. » Pucey frappa du poing sur la table.

« Tout doit être fait dans les règles cette fois ci...

-Ce gosse en connaît pas mal sur les moldus et sans lui, cette opération n'aurait pas pu être montée. Et puis quoi, c'est Ron Weasley ! Potter de l'aurait pas pris comme allié s'il n'était pas si puissant, hein ? » Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron ne fut pas mortifié d'être associé à Harry. Apparemment, leur amitié, loin de le porter dans l'ombre, lui permettait également d'être mis en lumière.

/

Pucey flancha.

« Okay. Mais si cela tourne mal... Je vous ferai exclure de la formation d'auror, Weasley. Même si c'est la dernière chose que j'ordonne au sein de cette institution. Ron avala difficilement sa salive. Est-ce que Malfoy valait qu'il sacrifie sa future carrière ? Sans hésiter, oui. Il hocha la tête pour signifier son agrément. Tout se passa très vite suite à cela. Arthur Weasley et son acolyte moldu parvinrent à pointer du doigt sur une carte une petite île au cœur d'un lac de l'île de Skye depuis laquelle le signal du félétone émettait. L'avantage qui apparut en premier fut l'absence de moldus à proximité immédiate des lieux de l'intervention. Il y avait effectivement des barrières sorcières à faire tomber avant de pénétrer le périmètre qui enserrait un ensemble de trois hangars. Trois équipes de trois aurors expérimentés furent chacune associée à l'une des structures et Ron accompagnerait la dernière, qui visiterait un édifice disposant d'un sous-sol, atout pour les ravisseurs dans la présente situation. Pucey les briefa soigneusement, n'omettant aucune mise en garde, s'attardant toujours sur le rouquin dans une lourde insistance.

/

« Comment allons-nous atteindre l'île ?

-Par portoloin... Le Ministre a donné son feu vert pour débloquer l'un des sept portoloins de secours, ce sont ceux qui seront les plus rapides et qui peuvent être réactivés sans programmation pour le trajet du retour. » Ron siffla, appréciateur, et fut instantanément fusillé du regard par le chef des Aurors. Ils quittèrent tous le bureau pour gagner un hall se transport spécialement dévolu au Bureau des Aurors en cas d'intervention majeure et chacun se mit en position pour emprunter le fameux portoloin qui n'était autre qu'une lampe torche moldue. Une fois que le dernier auror se fut mit en place, ils comptèrent ensemble jusqu'à dix et se sentirent ensuite aspirés dans une bourrasque infernale pour atterrir lourdement sur un sol humide et froid.

/

Ils étaient dans l'herbe, à une centaine de mètres de leur destination ultime. Après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient tous présents, ils se regroupèrent selon leurs affectations et Ron fut placé au centre d'un triangle composé par ses coéquipiers. Les équipes se dispersèrent pour atteindre la position la plus proche du bâtiment qu'ils devaient investir et ensemble, ils lancèrent les différents sortilèges qui permirent de briser la grande sphère de lumière protectrice mise en place par les propriétaires du laboratoire secret. Après une dernière détonation, les particules composant le sort volèrent en éclat, se répandant comme neige en hiver, mais d'un blanc bleuté, dans l'herbe mouillée de cette contrée septentrionale. Chaque groupe avança, baguette en main, prêt à se défendre face à d'éventuelles sentinelles.

/

L'investissement des différents quartiers de l'organisation secrète fut d'une rapidité inouïe. Ron se souvint de cette impression de cohésion et de professionnalisme longtemps après ce raid. C'était l'un des nombreux événements de sa vie qui lui avaient confirmé qu'il avait fait le bon choix de carrière, contrairement à Harry qui l'avait regretté par la suite. Les sorciers d'élite se répandirent et immobilisèrent les chercheurs rassemblés avec une facilité déconcertante, les désarmant et les ficelant efficacement. Il y eut bien un ou deux malins qui parvinrent à transplaner ou à lancer quelques sorts pour riposter mais seulement deux aurors sur les neuf titulaires enrôlés, furent légèrement blessés. Ron n'intervint pas, comme il le lui avait été intimé, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne trouvent une petite structure entièrement construite en béton, matériau moldu froid et clair, en lisière du complexe secret.

/

Le spectacle qui les accueillit fut terrifiant. Kirke avait forcé Draco a boire son infâme breuvage dès les premiers sons de la débâcle à l'extérieur. Puis, il avait transplané pour ne pas être incriminé. Le serpentard gisait, depuis, sur son lit de fortune, emprisonné par ses liens, et le teint verdâtre. Ses yeux ne se fixaient dans aucune direction claire et sa tête ne cessait de bouger comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'angle de vue et voulait tout distinguer autour de lui. Il avait commencé à sécréter une mousse d'un jaune pâle, qui s'échappait de ses lèvres pour couler sur son menton. Ron se précipita sur lui, suivi de l'auror qui l'avait soutenu face à Pucey. Les deux autres s'attachèrent à relever le plus d'indices de leur côté. Ron détacha immédiatement l'autre sorcier qui, ne le reconnaissant pas, se débattit et tenta de le griffer et de le mordre, n'ayant plus que ses membres pour se défendre.

« Malfoy, c'est moi, c'est Weasley ! » Il savait qu'en retournant à leurs imprécations de Poudlard, il avait davantage de chances de le faire réagir. Comme attendu, la voix incertaine de Draco demanda :

« Weasley ? » Il y avait une once d'espoir dans son regard qui s'était subitement fixé dans la direction du rouquin.

« Où es-tu ? » Ron murmura, étonné :

« Juste devant toi. » Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent et il avança une main qui rencontra l'épaule de son interlocuteur.

« Je ne te vois pas. » affirma-t-il, le timbre tremblant.

/

Ron avala sa salive.

« Tu te souviens d'où tu es ?

-Kirke m'a fait prisonnier, dans les Laboratoires Shafiq.

-Exactement. Nous sommes sur l'île de Skye. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je n'y vois plus rien. » Ron grimaça. Il tenta d'adopter sa voix la plus rassurante possible.

« Dis moi si tu te sens mal.

-Je ne vois plus rien.

-Tu m'entends n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais je ne vo...

-Kirke t'as empoisonné. » Les lèvres de Draco s'entrouvrirent pour parler puis il se ravisa. Puis, il annonça :

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a donné. C'est une nouvelle potion.

-Nous avons tout entendu via le félétone Draco. Ne t'inquiète pas, les Laboratoires sont cernés. Les aurors sont avec moi. On te ramène à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Ce sera trop tard, ce poison agit trop vite. » releva le vieil auror qui braquait sur Draco un regard concerné.

/

Suite à cela, Draco fut prit de terribles soubresauts et ne parla plus pendant trois longues minutes, n'émettant que de courts cris de douleur ou de longs gémissements plaintifs. Ron tenta de le calmer en l'empêchant de trop bouger mais l'auror derrière lui l'interrompit.

« Il serait temps de savoir comment le soigner Weasley, sinon, il ne pourra jamais emprunter ce portoloin pour l'hôpital...

-J'ai sur moi un bézoard. » Il le sortit de la poche dans laquelle il l'avait rangé, espérant que cela suffirait. Malheureusement, après l'avoir fait ingurgiter à Draco non sans mal, l'état de ce dernier ne sembla pas s'améliorer le quart d'heure qui suivit. Il alternait entre crises de furie et éclairs de lucidité au cours desquels il tentait d'énumérer les ingrédients utilisés par Kirke. Ron essayait de comprendre quelles potions étaient à l'origine de l'intoxication de Draco. Le contenu du chaudron, encore fumant, ne lui révéla rien, et aucun des aurors présents ne reconnaissait la potion. Ron jura en s'arrachant des cheveux. Bien sûr ils auraient dû faire appeler Snape. Il avait dû parler à haute voix puisque Draco, toujours aveugle, tâtonna pour trouver son bras.

/

« Weasley... Inutile de te reposer sur les autres. Je t'ai appris. Tu peux t'en tirer tout seul. Même moi je n'aurais pas rêvé d'un meilleur exercice pratique...

-Ne dis pas de conneries Malfoy ! Tu es en danger de mort et je ne peux rien faire ! Tout ce temps, tu m'as soulignées des évidences que je n'ai eu qu'à relever ! Je n'aurais jamais réussi par moi-même. » Draco sombra à nouveau dans une crise de démence à ce moment là.

L'auror plus âgé, posa une main sur son épaule.

« Allez viens, ne perdons pas de temps. Ils se débrouilleront à Sainte-Mangouste.

-Non ! » cria Ron. Il secoua Draco de toutes ses forces et lui hurla :

« Reste avec moi Malfoy ! ». Celui-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sembla l'apercevoir enfin. Mais il sembla être étonné de sa présence.

« Weasley ? » Il sourit, se calmant subitement. Puis, incrédule, il demanda :

« Tu as réussi ? » L'auror derrière lui lâcha un juron très fleuri et murmura, quelque peu pris de panique à son tour :

« Weasley, la potion est en train de l'user. Elle arrive à bout de lui. Il n'est pas en train de guérir, il est en train de mourir. C'est la dernière lueur avant le néant... » Un ultime rayon de lucidité traversa les prunelles de Draco et il dit au rouquin :

« J'ai confiance en toi Weasley. » Ron le lâcha, se prit la tête entre les mais, et se remémora toutes les recommandations que le blond lui avait données depuis le début de leurs séances. Il devait analyser totalement le contexte, le comprendre, et ainsi déterminer le véritable but du criminel. La communication lointaine surprise dans le félétone, dans la nuit, lui revint.

/

 _« Oh voyons ! Parce que je n'ai pas répondu à ton insupportable dégoulinade de sentiments mièvres ? Ce serait risi..._

 _-Peut être... »_

 _/_

BLOODY HELL.

Ron avait le mobile : crime passionnel doublé d'une jalousie farouche de Kirke pour le talent de Draco. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait incorporé un philtre d'amour à son expérimentation. Ron avait été victime de cet élixir en sixième année et en gardait un souvenir très amer. À l'époque, Slughorn lui avait donné un philtre de haine pour en contrer les effets, une réussite étrange qui avait toujours un peu fasciné Ron par la suite. Quant à la seconde potion incorporée, en moindre quantité, il devait s'agir d'un Breuvage Jaloux, une redoutable recette qui était souvent utilisée pour priver l'adversaire jalousé de l'un de ses sens, le déstabilisant efficacement. Ron avait retenu ce cas en cours lorsque l'un de ses professeurs du Bureau des Aurors avait évoqué une altercation entre deux sorcières convoitant le même prix à un concours de cuisine. Alors, pour rendre le goût à la malheureuse, il avait fallu lui donner une Solution de Stimulis, potion qui avait la particularité de provoquer comme un tremblement de terre dans la magie du sorcier qui l'ingurgitait, et permettait de rétablir son métabolisme d'origine.

/

Ron fit trois pas en arrière et, priant pour ne pas s'être trompé, clama :

« Accio Solution de Stimulis. » Quelques secondes passèrent et soudain, une fiole passa la porte pour atterrir dans sa main. Il s'empressa de la porter aux lèvres desséchées de Draco sur lesquelles la mousse avait séchée. Puis, rassuré, il tenta d'appeler la Potion de Haine, pensant qu'il devait forcément y'en avoir une dans les locaux expérimentaux adjacents. Mais en vain. Il donna un coup de poing dans le matelas, contrarié d'être si près du but et de devoir échouer. Soudain, une voix retentit dans leur dos :

« C'est ceci que vous cherchez, Weasley ? » Il se retourna et crut que des larmes de joie allaient couler sur ses joues en distinguant la fine et sombre silhouette de Snape dans l'encadrement de la porte. » Sous le coup de la surprise, Ron s'exclama :

« Professeur Snape, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de vous voir. Mais comment avez-vous...

-Pucey m'a contacté juste après votre départ. Mais taisez-vous. Vous allez laisser mourir mon pauvre filleul. » Il s'approcha des trois sorciers et poussa l'auror et le Junior pour forcer l'empoisonné à avaler le Philtre de Haine. Juste après, Snape et Ron empruntèrent le portoloin en soutenant Draco.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé mais je voulais vraiment montrer que l'apprentissage de Ron représentait bien plus que de simples progrès scolaires, d'où cette fin. Je ne suis que très peu satisfaite de ce chapitre parce que j'ai dû « bâcler » la fin pour parvenir à poster avec seulement un jour de retard. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas été trop entaché de fautes ou désagréable à lire. N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions sur ce post particulièrement en review;)


	31. 30) Re(d)cover

**Note d'Introduction :** Et voici enfin la fin de l'intrigue principale les loulous:D Pour information, avec ce que j'ai déjà posté, et l'avance que j'ai sur les deux drabbles suivant celui-ci, on est à soixante-dix pages de texte. J'aurais jamais imaginé écrire autant en si peu de temps en démarrant cette aventure. Hormis le flop concernant la publication du Drabble 29, jusque ici, cet projet est un franc succès. Et je tiens à remercier ceux qui commentent, même avec une seule petite phrase, au fur et à mesure. Ça fait plaisir de savoir que vous avez souri ou que vous avez apprécié tel ou tel détail.

 **Note de Publication :** Suite à la non publication du Drabble 29 hier, celui-ci a été posté aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas d'aller le lire avant d'attaquer celui-ci, sinon vous ne comprendrez rien;)

* * *

-DRABBLE 30-

 _ **Samedi 30 Décembre 2000**_

 _Re(d)cover_

* * *

 _-Comment avez-vous su que Kirke lui donnerait un philtre d'amour ?_

 _-C'était évident. Depuis le début, il mélange des potions visant le succès dans certains domaines : les prouesses physiques en utilisant la Solution de Force par exemple. Mais aussi la stimulation intellectuelle avec l'Elixir de Baruffio. Qu'il tente d'optimiser les satisfactions sentimentales était dans la suite logique des choses. Quand Pucey m'a annoncé que Draco était son prisonnier, j'ai envisagé qu'il teste sa nouvelle expérience sur lui. Et j'ai eu raison visiblement._

 _-Moi qui croyais qu'il réglait un différend personnel..._

 _-Vous n'aviez pas entièrement tort. Je doute qu'il aurait commercialisé un mélange entre Philtre d'Amour et Breuvage Jaloux. Celui-ci semblait spécialement dédicacé à mon filleul..._

 _/_

« Mais vous allez la fermer ! » s'exclama Draco qui s'était réveillé depuis quelques minutes et écoutait avec agacement leur papotage technique. Il avait encore la tête cotonneuse mais sa vue lui avait été rendue, merci Merlin ! Les médicomages s'étaient acharnés à le soigner et à purger son corps des breuvages malins jusqu'à midi, la veille. Et depuis, on le forçait à tenir le lit pour se remettre des événements bouleversants de sa détention. Il mangeait peu, mais essentiellement par méfiance que par manque de faim. Weasley, qui avait obtenu en récompense de ses bons et loyaux services un repos jusqu'à la rentrée de Janvier, passait la moitié de ses journées à son chevet, ce qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement le blond. Pucey était venu l'interroger l'après-midi du jour d'avant, et depuis, Draco avait appris que Kirke avait été arrêté, de même que les fuyards des Laboratoires Shafiq. Quant au Maître de l'Imperium, il avait été assigné à résidence en attendant son procès à venir. L'affaire était plutôt bien documentée depuis la découverte de ses laboratoires, puisque des contrats similaires à celui signé par Kirke avaient été retrouvés chez les différents employés de la structure secrète, tous signés par l'un des actionnaires majoritaires de Spungen & Smart. Depuis, le fournisseur industriel était sous scellé, et contraint à la cessation de ses activités. Quant au dessein de ces criminels, il était tristement banal : héritiers de sang-purs conservateurs violents, ils ne cherchaient qu'à nuire aux moldus et à réaffirmer la supériorité magique sur eux.

/

Draco avait reçu la visite de ses amis et de son employeur ce matin même, et avait appris par eux que l'apothicaire avait récupéré beaucoup de clients puisque Kirke avait été une très mauvaise publicité pour Jigger. Mr Spinks promettait donc une augmentation à son favori et unique employé et Pansy et Grégory proposaient de fêter sous peu cette nouvelle. Ses camarades s'étaient inquiétés de la culpabilité de Kirke et de ses chances de s'en tirer en se faisant passer comme victime de l'Imperium mais le blond les avait rassurés immédiatement.

« Weasley a eu la bonne idée d'enregistrer mon appel quand il a compris l'enjeu de son contenu. Kirke a toujours semblé être maître de lui-même et après observation, il est avéré qu'il n'a jamais été envoûté. Il purgera sans doute une longue peine à Azkaban. » Grégory lui demanda également s'il voulait qu'il annule son dîner de la Saint-Sylvestre avec Mme Rosmerta pour qu'ils viennent lui tenir compagnie dans sa chambre d'hôpital mais il avait refusé fermement, souhaitant avant tout le bonheur de son meilleur ami, malgré les moues agacées de Pansy.

/

Draco avait également été très surpris de découvrir Longbottom dans sa chambre de convalescence le deuxième matin. Celui-ci lui avait apporté un panier plein de plantes entrant dans la composition de potions de régénération, d'élixirs de purge, de baumes de réconfort, etc... Il s'était inquiété de sa santé et n'avait cessé de le questionner en lui affirmant qu'il pouvait prendre le temps de réfléchir et de lui faire parvenir la réponse par Severus. Celui-ci avait semblé très contrarié en rentrant dans la chambre au moment où Longbottom en sortait et avait éludées les questions de son filleul sur le fait que son ancien élève était désormais son collègue. Le potionniste avait détournée la conversation sur le jour où il viendrait chercher Draco à l'hôpital, lui proposant d'aller directement après manger dans un bon restaurant moldu pour que le blond reprenne des forces. Draco se fit suspicieux mais n'insista pas. Quand il ne dormait pas ou ne recevait pas de visite, il se levait pour faire quelques pas dans le couloir et aller voir sa mère quelques étages au dessus. Il avait tenu à aller s'excuser de ne pas être venu la visiter pendant plusieurs jours, sans détailler les véritables raisons de son absence.

/

Severus quitta la pièce tandis que Weasley s'installait tranquillement sur une chaise à côté de son lit. Draco darda un œil peu aimable sur lui mais cela ne sembla pas bouleverser le Gryffondor qui sortit une brochure d'un immonde sac à dos qu'il traînait souvent avec lui, et la lui tendit.

« Le dernier numéro de Potions Magazine ? » Weasley eut un rictus amusé.

« Couverture rouge et titre en doré criard, je me suis dit qu'un tel gryffondorisme te ferait renier ton alignement à cet hebdomadaire.

-Bien tenté Weasley mais je la lirai quand même. Cete revue est la plus fiable sur les dernières découvertes des Académies de Potions dans tout le monde sorcier. » Draco feuilleta le numéro et constata qu'une dizaine de pages étaient consacrées à Spungen & Smart et leur implication criminelle dans la mort de plusieurs moldus. Pour faire bonne mesure, un article complet et détaillé rappelait la nécessité de faire valider chaque création nouvelle par le service de recensement du Département de l'Artisanat et des Productions Magiques. Et pour boucler le sujet sensible qui faisait l'objet d'une médiatisation excessive, il y avait aussi un rappel des différentes licences et validation d'acquis permettant de pratiquer le brassage des Potions en dehors du cercle individuel. L'apprenti-potionniste soupira, il n'y avait rien qu'il ne sache déjà.

/

Weasley fouilla à nouveau dans son sac et en sortit un coffret en bois usé. Il pianota des doigts dessus, distraitement, et osa suggérer au malade.

« Je pensais que peut être, puisque tu dois t'ennuyer... Nous pourrions jouer aux échecs. J'ai ramené mon échiquier au cas où. » Draco était sincèrement surpris par la proposition. Il avait passé plus de dix ans à médire sur les faibles facultés mentales de Ronald Weasley, et songea soudain, au vus des récents événements et des trois semaines écoulées, qu'il l'avait sans doute mal jugé. Après tout, dix ans plus tôt, Weasley s'était distingué dans un remarquable jeu d'échecs géant qui avait beaucoup fait parler les étudiants. À l'époque, Draco avait été extrêmement jaloux de cette popularité méritée et avait davantage détesté le rouquin que Potter. Décidant qu'il lui devait un minimum de reconnaissance quant au raid l'ayant délivré de Kirke, il inclina lentement la tête pour donner son assentiment. La partie fut lente et chacun des participants donna beaucoup de fil à retordre à l'autre mais ils n'en furent que plus satisfaits de leurs prises respectives. Il arriva un moment où ils durent mettre un terme au jeu, ne souhaitant pas démêler leur damier par un jeu moins habile.

/

L'auror Junior se leva et alla poser l'échiquier sur une table dans l'angle de la chambre. Puis, il attendit qu'une infirmière ait servi son repas au jeune Malfoy pour attaquer son propre sandwich. Exceptionnellement, le serpentard fit un pas dans sa direction, semblant sincèrement curieux.

« Dis moi Weasley, pourquoi Longbottom est-il si populaire au Ministère ? » Ron mâcha rapidement et commença à expliquer :

« Principalement, parce que c'est un héros de guerre. Il a buté la sale bête de Voldemort. » Il mâcha à nouveau et son interlocuteur se fit la réflexion qu'il avait pris le réflexe de ses deux meilleurs amis de nommer explicitement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sans sursauter ou hésiter désormais.

« Et puis, au-delà de ça, il a été, pour notre génération, l'incarnation de la résistance. Mine de rien, Harry, Hermione et moi avons disparu sans que personne n'ait de certitude quant à notre retour. Sans Neville pour le suivre, Harry aurait perdu un grand nombre d'alliés lors de la Bataille finale et l'issue aurait pu être tout à fait différente. » Draco hocha la tête, faisant savoir qu'il comprenait.

« Il a un sacré pedigree par ailleurs ! Il est le fils de deux aurors, de deux victimes de la Première Guerre. Sa grand-mère est une farouche combattante et son nom de famille l'un des plus anciens du monde sorcier.

-Tu en rajoutes sans doute un peu. » ne put retenir Draco en reniflant dédaigneusement. Ron eut une moue amusée.

« Je n'en suis pas certain. Les gens sont attachés à ces choses quoique nous puissions en dire. »

/

Il marqua un temps, et, après une hésitation :

« Et puis... Il y a autre chose. Enfin, je suppose que je peux te le dire à toi. » Le convalescent se redressa, intéressé.

« Tu te souviens notre Cinquième Année, nous avons affronté, Harry, Herm', ma sœur Ginny, Neville, Luna et moi, les mangemorts au Ministère. » Draco ne réagit pas, craignant ce qui allait suivre.

« Je suppose que tu as dû savoir ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher au Département des Mystères ?

-La prophétie... La solution à l'issue de cette guerre. » Ron fit un geste, son sandwich toujours à la main, ce qui provoqua une chute de tomate intempestive qui retarda la fin de leur conversation.

« La prophétie concernait le moyen de détruire soit Voldemort soit sa principale menace. Elle désignait un élu, donnant plusieurs indices à son sujet. » Draco était captivé par les explications de son comparse.

« Cette prophétie était en partie connue de Voldemort lors de la Première Guerre. Alors, il a voulu tuer cet élu alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. C'est l'histoire de Harry, tu t'en doutes. Seulement, cet élu aurait aussi bien pu être Neville. » Cette fois, le blond éclata de rire.

/

« Weasley, Longbottom a bien grandi, je te l'accorde, mais il n'aurait jamais pu accomplir ce que Potter a accompli. » Ron sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Oh, crois-moi, Harry saura à quel point tu l'estimes.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Je sais, mais c'est réjouissant de détourner tes propos...

-Weasley ! » Ron rit encore mais continua de parler.

« Enfin... D'un point de vue théorique, Harry et Neville correspondaient tous deux à un détail près à la description de l'élu dans la prophétie.

-Et ce détail est ?

-Que le dernier critère déterminant l'élu, serait sa désignation par Volemort lui-même.

-Tu veux dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a choisi Potter ? » ça n'avait aucun sens aux yeux de Draco.

« Je veux dire qu'il a d'abord pensé à lui. Et une fois obnubilé par le fils de James et Lily Potter, il n'a pas songé à celui de Franck et Alice Longbottom.

-Mais s'il l'avait fait, Longbottom aurait été l'élu... » réalisa véritablement Draco. C'était plutôt époustouflant. Intrigué, il questionna le roux à nouveau :

« Longbottom le sait-il ?

-Je pense que Snape lui en a parlé. » Draco sursauta.

« Pourquoi Severus lui aurait parlé de cela ? » Weasley eut un sourire étrange.

/ / /

 _BELETTE == FURET DES NEIGES_

 _-Tu seras dehors pour le Nouvel An ?_

 _-Je quitte Sainte-Mangouste demain matin._

 _-Tu as quelque chose de prévu pour le réveillon ?_

 _-Je suis sensé trouver l'idée du siècle_

 _\- ?!_

 _-Une promesse faite à Pansy, compliqué..._

 _-Si ça vous dit à tous les deux, Dean et Seamus organisent une grande fête avec des anciens de Poudlard en Irlande. C'est dans une propriété moldue des Finnegan._

 _-Toutes maisons tolérées ?_

 _-Y'aura Flint._

 _-Flint ?! Il n'a pas peur d'y croiser Wood ?_

 _-J'ai entendu dire qu'ils venaient ensemble..._

 _-Je veux voir ça !_

 _-Cool. Un portoloin part du Terrier pour Luna, Neville et moi. Vous n'avez qu'à vous joindre à nous._

 _-Entendu._

/ / /

 _DRACO == PANSY_

 _-Les médecins me laissent sortir pour fêter la nouvelle année. Un réveillon organisé des Gryffondors dans un cottage irlandais ça te dit ?_

 _-Il faudra bien quelqu'un pour te surveiller..._

Draco s'empressa de cacher le téléphone sous son oreiller alors que l'infirmière venait lui apporter son repas du soir. Apparemment, les objets moldus étaient interdits dans l'établissement.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Petite fierté personnelle, c'est certainement un de mes titres de chapitre préféré xD Mon amour du cryptage et des jeux de mots a été comblé. Comme l'impression d'avoir réussi un puzzle complexe ahah. Dean et Seamus aux commandes, ça vous tente ou pas ce 31 Décembre 2000 ?:D


	32. 31) Les Arcs en Pluie

**Note d'Introduction :** JOYEUX REVEILLON A TOUS ! J'espère que vous allez profiter de la soirée comme je compte le faire ! Pas de retard normalement pour demain puisque mon ultime drabble du 1° Janvier 2001 est prêt, JOIE:D La fic est officiellement finie à l'écriture, et j'en suis globalement assez satisfaite. Je vous laisse en Irlande avec Ron, Draco, Pansy, Dean, Seamus et touuuus les autres ! Enjoy !

* * *

-DRABBLE 31-

 _ **Dimanche 31 Décembre 2000**_

 _Les Arcs en Pluie_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent le lieu de la fête, Pansy envoya un long regard moqueur à Draco. La grande salle des fêtes moldue louée pour l'occasion par Finnegan à un cousin, était décorée de ballons et guirlandes multicolores. Il y avait un immense drapeau arc en ciel qui tapissait le fond de la longue pièce et en lettres capitales était écrit sur les parois restantes : Arcs en Pluie, Comité de Solidarité Sorcier aux Sexualités Alternatives. Comme il s'agissait d'une fête sorcière, les caractères déterminant le descriptif de l'association se promenaient partout sur les murs et le blond peina à comprendre l'attitude de Pansy pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il vira à l'écarlate et se retourna vivement vers celui qui l'avait invité pour le Réveillon.

« Weasley, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Si tu crois que c'est amusant de se moquer de la différence d'autrui...

-Draco ! J'aperçois Flint ! » Pansy l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, et de se rendre ridicule, et l'entraîna vers l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard, qui venait d'arriver par cheminette, juste derrière Oliver Wood, son équivalent rouge-et-or. Le brun sembla surpris de les trouver là et jeta un regard inquiet vers Wood quand Draco lui sourit. Le lion soupira et demanda, las :

« Quoi ? Lui aussi tu te l'es fait à Poudlard ? » Pansy éclata de rire et Draco se défendit vivement :

« Non mais ça va pas ! Je suis beaucoup plus jeune que lui je te rappelle ! »

Pansy dut intervenir à nouveau pour empêcher un écart d'être commis.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Adrian n'a qu'un an de moins que Marcus et vous avez fricoté ensemble pendant un an.

-Arrête de dévoiler ma vie privée devant l'ennemi ! » Oliver Wood éclata de rire et rétorqua :

« L'ennemi, tu y vas un peu fort Malfoy. J'ai épousé Marcus le moi dernier et de toute manière, Ron m'a fait promettre de ne pas te harceler. » Draco papillonna des yeux.

« Vous êtes mariés ? » s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

« Oui. » bougonna un Flint pas bien content d'être placé sous le feu des projecteurs. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel :

« Franchement Draco, tu devrais lire autre chose que Potions Magazine... La Gazette a relayé les photos plus ou moins officielles de leur lune de miel, ce qui a valu un scandale général.

-Tu me l'apprends... » fit Draco, sincèrement surpris. Il se demanda, amusé, si les photos avaient dévoilées les parties intimes des deux joueurs, ce qui avait dû exciter beaucoup de groupies, voire en faire s'évanouir certaines.

/

Il discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec les jeunes mariés qui s'éloignèrent ensuite en direction d'autres connaissances. Une fois seul avec Pansy, Draco avoua :

« Je croyais vraiment que c'était une farce de mauvais goût de Weasley...

-Il a sans doute voulu se montrer sympathique. Même si je pense qu'il espère également te voir tout nu avant la fin de la nuit. » Draco rit mais rappela :

« Mais non, Weasley est hétéro, j'en mettrais ma main au feu. » Pansy se retint de le contredire, se réjouissant à l'avance de pouvoir lui chanter au réveil « Je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit ! » lorsqu'elle le découvrirait dans un coin, en compagnie du rouquin. Ils firent le tour de la salle pendant que les différents invités arrivaient et croisèrent même des connaissances surprenantes. Ils virent Millicent Bulstrode parader au bras de Cho Chang avec qui elles se dévoraient des yeux d'une manière écœurante. Il n'y eut pas d'autre serpentard cependant et Draco s'imagina mal Pucey participer à ce genre de soirée depuis sa récente nomination à un poste d'importance. Qui plus est, il devait probablement organiser les rondes d'aurors de la Saint-Sylvestre, qui avait plusieurs fois été choisie par de dangereux mangemorts en fuite avides de vengeance.

/

Une heure après leur arrivée, Weasley revint vers eux et Pansy en profita pour s'éclipser pour aller papoter avec Penelope Dauclaire, qui semblait bien embarrassée, seule dans son coin, dans sa tenue de none.

« Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase tout à l'heure avant que vous ne disparaissiez...

-Rien d'important, une bêtise de Pansy pas marrante m'avait mis de mauvaise humeur. » coupa court Draco pour éviter de gâcher l'ambiance pour un malentendu. Il changea efficacement de sujet :

« Alors comme ça Finnegan est gay ?

-Si tu commences à me poser la question pour tous ceux ici présents, tu n'as pas fini. » s'amusa l'auror Junior. Mais il prit la peine de répondre :

« Mais oui. Ce Nouvel An est assez important pour lui en effet. C'est à la fois les cinq ans de la naissance de son association... Mais aussi l'anniversaire de sa mise en couple avec Dean.

-Ils sont ensemble ?! » s'écria Draco. Ron sembla perplexe.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'avais pas compris à Honeydukes... Je t'ai dit qu'ils vivaient tous deux en Irlande.

-Oh tu sais, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'un sans que l'autre ne soit mentionné mais je les prenais pour des amis très proches seulement. Après tout, Thomas a été avec ta sœur, non ?

-Ouais... » marmonna le roux, peu à l'aise au souvenir de cette relation.

« Enfin, tu viens pour leur faire plaisir quoi... » demanda Draco l'air de rien. Ron hocha la tête, ses yeux se plissant légèrement en le regardant.

« Et Lovegood ? » demanda Draco en apercevant la blonde qui enlaçait Anthony Goldstein avec affection.

« Non. Luna fréquente Rolf Scamander, il a deux ans de moins que nous, un type discret. Mais elle a l'habitude d'être une pièce rapportée. Elle se mêle à toutes les ambiances, ça m'épatera toujours. »

/

Le blond en vint assez vite à la déduction que seuls Lovegood et Weasley n'étaient pas membres de cette association, en raison de leur triste statut d'hétérosexuels. Pansy elle-même correspondait bien à cette atmosphère de liberté et de provocation qui commença à se faire sentir suite à l'arrivée d'un groupe de rock composé de transexuels. Draco pour sa part n'était pas vraiment dans son élément. Il savais depuis assez jeune qu'il n'entretiendrait jamais d'affection singulière ou de désir pour une femme mais ne croyait pas en la provocation. Aussi n'avait-il jamais ressenti le besoin de fréquenter des personnes, seulement en raison de leur sexualité. Il connaissait des hétérosexuels qui lui ressemblaient davantage qu'un Kirke ou un Pucey. Il partait du principe qu'il n'y avait pas de différence entre le fait d'être attiré par quelqu'un de son propre sexe ou du sexe opposé. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était bien entendu avec Pansy, qui pouvait apprécier de la même manière un homme, une femme, un transexuel, une transexuelle, etc... Grégory quant à lui, s'il était strictement attiré par les femmes, n'avait jamais semblé considérer ses propres relations plus naturelles que celles de Draco. Tous trois se sentaient étrangement au-delà de ces considérations.

/

Weasley lui tendit un verre alors qu'un serveur avec un plateau passait près d'eux. Comme Draco ne s'en saisit pas immédiatement, il précisa :

« Tu peux le boire, je l'ai testé avant, il n'est pas empoisonné. » Le blond sursauta à cette assertion :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de buveur Weasley !

-Je disais ça comme ça.

-Merci bien. » siffla Draco en lui arrachant la coupe des mains pour l'ingurgiter en un seul coup. Ron sourit et commenta :

« Ta soirée va être bien courte si tu commences aussi fort.

-ça te regarde ? » asséna Draco d'un ton mauvais. Le rouquin éclata de rire.

« C'est bizarre. Je crois que je t'apprécie vraiment quand tu es infect.

-Je ne suis pas infect.

-Douloureusement antipathique, ça te va ?

-C'est plus élégant, merci. » Ils échangèrent des banalités et Draco s'amusa à commenter méchamment le physique ou la tenue des convives. Il riait beaucoup à la mine coupable du gryffondor quand celui-ci peinait à garder son air réprobateur en constatant que ses remarques étaient tout à fait fondées.

/

Finalement, trois heures après leur arrivée, Draco se coltinait toujours Weasley et ils avaient enchaîné les cocktails les plus variés avec une facilité déconcertante. L'apprenti-potionniste était déjà bien joyeux et le rouquin se moquait de sa maigre tenue à l'alcool :

« Draco, je crois que tu as trop bu.

-Tu n'as pas le droit... » fit le blond en tendant l'index, inquisiteur mais manquant cruellement d'équilibre.

« Pas le droit de … ? » fit Ron, intrigué.

« De m'appeler Draco. » Le rouquin soupira en souriant.

« Pourquoi ? » Le blond se rattrapa à son épaule pour ne pas tomber et murmura d'un air de secret :

« Parce que ça m'excite... » Ron le repoussa à bout de bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu dis cela parce que tu es saoul. » Draco fit exagérément non de la tête.

/

« Demande à Pansy si tu me crois pas ! » Il entraîna alors le roux à sa suite, à la recherche de sa meilleure amie. Ils la trouvèrent dans les sanitaires, en compagnie de deux jeunes hommes qui l'aidaient visiblement à se débarrasser de sa robe, sans doute à cause de la chaleur. Draco, peu dérangé par l'intimité de cette scène s'approcha quand bien même Ron tentait vainement de l'en empêcher.

Il parvint à tapoter l'épaule de la jeune femme qui inspira brusquement, surprise.

« Draco ! » cria-t-elle, mécontente. Draco balaya sa rage d'une main.

« Dis lui toi ! » Pansy fit un énorme effort sur elle-même pour ne pas frapper son meilleur ami.

« Draco, tu as une minute, pas plus.

-Weasley me croit pas. » Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et fixa Weasley, resté à la porte.

« Explique moi, toi qui es moins imbibé.

-Je suis censé te demander si c'est vrai que ça l'excite quand je l'appelle par son prénom. » Pansy renversa la tête en arrière en grognant.

« Sérieusement ? Vous n'avez pas encore couché ensemble ?! Vous devez être les derniers de la soirée. Dépêchez vous, moi même j'aimerais bien y passer voyez-vous.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il me blâme demain matin... » avança Ron. Pansy s'énerva.

« Weasley ! Draco ne coucherait jamais avec toi contre son gré, même à la limite du coma éthylique. L'alcool lui permet seulement d'abaisser ses barrières, il ne le rend pas frivole ! » Suite à cela, elle se détacha des deux hommes, qui pouffaient de rire en regardant les deux jeunes hommes, et leur claqua la porte au nez.

/

Draco regardait Ron avec un air de victoire qui fit sourire le rouquin. Celui-ci profita de l'effet veritaserum de l'alcool sur lui pour demander :

« Admettons.

-Tu vois ! Tu dois arrêter. Tu gâcherais mes efforts pour te résister. » Weasley sentit ses deux sourcils se relever brutalement.

« Me résister ? C'est à dire ? » Draco se resservit un verre de punch sous le regard amusé du rouquin.

« Ces moldus font vraiment de super cocktails ! » s'exclama-t-il le blond après quelques gorgées goulues. Ron baissa son verre brusquement et le gronda :

« N'esquives pas la conversation... De plus, tu as assez bu pour ce soir.

-T'es pas mon père ! » argua puérilement Draco.

« Donc, nous en étions à tes piètres tentatives à me résister. » Draco écarta les bras d'un air d'évidence :

« Tu es un Weasley, un gryffondor et pire, tu es hétérosexuel !

-Je suis hétérosexuel ? » demanda Ron, médusé.

« Enfin ça se voit ces choses là ! Ça doit être écrit quelque part dans la génétique des Weasley, vous vous mariez avec des femmes et faites plein d'enfants insupportables qui viendront briser les noix d'un Malfoy fils unique hérité de l'union réfléchie de deux individus qui n'ont rien à faire ensemble. »

/

Cette fois, le rouquin n'était plus amusé du tout et le regarda fixement, gêné de lui avoir involontairement arrachée cette explication. Puis, avec un sourire, il le contredit.

« Navré de briser des certitudes mais nous sommes au moins deux Weasley à enfreindre la règle.

-Deux quoi ? » fit Draco, perdu. Ron reprit :

« Mon frère Charlie ne se mariera jamais et n'aura pas d'enfants.

-Il est gay ?!

-Non. Il ne ressent pas d'attirances. Ce n'est pas triste, tu sais. Il est seulement fait pour l'aventure et les dragons. Il est heureux seul et lorsqu'il lutte contre des territoires inhospitaliers et des animaux dangereux.

-C'est étrange. » fit Draco d'un air lointain. Mais il rappela :

« ça ne fait qu'un seul Weasley raté ! Ou est le deuxième ? » Ron se mordit les lèvres, définitivement amusé par la situation.

« Je suis le deuxième Weasley raté.

-Arrête ça, tu es le plus réussi de toute ta tribu ! Tu es roux, tu es sportif, tu va devenir auror, tu es le meilleur ami du héros national, tu vas très certainement trouver une merveilleuse magicomage aux boucles blondes et aux grands yeux clairs et lui faire une portée de mioches criards et vous finirez par soutenir le futur élu désigné pour vaincre le prochain mage noir.

-Je suis le pire, je t'assure. » persista à affirmer Ron, hilare désormais.

/

« Alors vas-y, prouve le moi ! » Ron les faisait se rapprocher tandis qu'ils parlaient toujours, d'un buffet un peu à l'écart des autres. Il ne proposait que des petites fioles d'un liquide transparent dans lequel bougeaient doucement des volutes d'un argenté discret. Draco grogna.

« Weasley ! Je t'ai posée une question !

-Deux minutes, ça vient. » Le rouquin prit deux des fioles et entraîna son compagnon de beuverie un peu à l'écart de la foule. Il cala Draco dans un des angles de la pièce pour que les deux murs l'empêchent de tanguer trop et daigna enfin reprendre leur discussion.

« Je suis le pire de tous les Weasley parce que je ne suis pas seulement gay. J'aime les hommes, je ne veux pas d'enfants, je ne veux pas de foyer chaleureux pour recueillir les orphelins égarés. Je veux fermement ne plus jamais être le cadet des Weasley, celui qui récupère ce que ses aînés ont usé pour lui et qui ont déjà récupérées toutes les distinctions. Et plus que tout, je crève de coucher avec le grand méchant Malfoy maléfique de ma génération. » Son discours fit s'exorbiter les yeux de son interlocuteur qui n'avait plus aucune peine à rester immobile désormais.

/

« J'ai dû prendre mes désirs pour des réalités. » lâcha Draco en se donnant des petites claques sur les joues tout seul. Ron soupira et repoussa les mains de l'autre. Il eut une moue désolée et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Draco resta stoïque, complètement ivre, désespérément tiraillé entre la perspective réjouissante qui lui était proposée et le regret qui ferait sûrement s'envoler le rouquin le lendemain matin. Celui-ci lâcha sa bouche et y apposa le goulot d'une fiole que Draco tenta de repousser. L'auror Junior lui murmura à l'oreille pendant qu'il buvait :

« C'est une Solution de Sobriété. Si ça t'intéresse, je serais dehors pour fumer une clope. » Il se décolla de son corps et le laissa reprendre ses esprits. Entre les larmes qui s'emparaient de ses yeux alors que la potion chassait l'alcool de son organisme avec violence, il vit la tête flamboyante de Weasley s'éloigner dans la foule en transe au centre de la piste de danse. Mille spots et projecteurs concurrençaient désormais l'éclat de ses cheveux et le blond craignit de ne pas le retrouver dans ce feu d'artifice épileptique.

Un murmure joyeux s'éleva et des branches de gui apparurent pour couvrir presque tout le plafond de la salle des fêtes. Draco vit les gens s'embrasser pour fêter la nouvelle année et s'élança en direction de la sortie.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** TA TA TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Minuit a sonné (quelques heures trop tôt parce que je ne pouvais pas poster en temps réel, j'ai une vie merci^^). On se retrouve demain pour la deuxième partie de la nuit les loulous ! Et surtout, on oublie pas, préparez le stock de Solutions de Sobriété si vous rentrez en voiture, sinon, on fait pas son Draco et on reste dormir, même si ça sent le vomi et s'il faut partager les canapés !:D

* * *

 **L'Information Crousti Inutile :** Une bonne partie de ce chapitre a été écrit sur « Deliver us », titre issu de la BO du Prince d'Egypte en anglais. Comme quoi je peux vraiment écrire des choses sur n'importe quelle musique même si ce n'est pas lié. Bon après, ça a peut être donné la fin pseudo dramatique et les quelques touches moroses que vous avez pu relever. Mais comme c'est avant tout un chant d'espoir (attention, je ne suis pas croyante, donc je n'y lis pas de signification religieuse particulière. Elle est bien plus riche qu'un « simple » chant de foi. Elle est humaine, à l'échelle individuelle et à l'échelle de l'histoire. Ce qui semblait à mes yeux être aussi le cas d'un rapprochement entre un Malfoy et un Weasley) elle me semblait justifiée. Donc voilà. Au final c'est hyper lié en fait xD ça me fait marrer de me psychanalyser toute seule sans m'y attendre^^.


	33. 32) Le Repas de l'An Nouveau de St-Mungo

**Note d'Introduction :** J'ai envie de chialer les amis. C'est la fin des haricots (magiques ^^). 31 DAYS IN MINISTRY, c'est fini et c'était un sacré défi que j'ai réussi à tenir en publication quotidienne, je ne suis pas peu fière (oui on sait, sauf le drabble 29 mais ça ne m'a pas coupée dans le projet puisque j'ai pu poster dès le lendemain et respecter le calendrier ensuite). Je vous laisse découvrir non pas un, mais DEUX drabbles pour cette occasion ! En espérant que vous vous remettez bien d'hier soir. Pour ma part, je suis surtout fatiguée mais bien satisfaite d'un bon moment passé entre amies. Pour l'anecdote on a bu de la bièraubeurre et mangé des patacitrouilles, on est fan où on ne l'est pas ahah. On se retrouve pour quelques mots en bas;)

* * *

 **Modification de Rating :** Alerte Rouge, le premier drabble est classé en bon gros M. Pour ceux qui seraient jeunes/sensibles, il n'y a pas de violence mais le lemon (oui pas de spoiler au vu de la fin du drabble précédent) est graphique. Je préfère prévenir avant de recevoir des reviews assassines. C'est aussi pour cela que la fic est passée d (à la base, le lemon n'était pas certain). Si nécessaire, je ferai une note concernant mes convictions en matière de lemon si certains lecteurs me cassent les pieds sur son inutilité. Je ne mets jamais de lemon s'il n'a pas un sens où s'il ne participe pas au fond du récit.

* * *

-DRABBLES 32 ET 33-

 **Le Banquet de la Nouvelle Année de Sainte-Mangouste**

 _ **Lundi 1er Janvier 2001**_

 _Burning Cold_

* * *

Draco retomba brutalement dans la réalité après avoir bu la potion que Ron le força à avaler. Il ne réalisa pleinement les événements de la dernière demi-heure que lorsqu'il eut claquée la porte de la salle des fêtes derrière lui et qu'il n'avait plus que Weasley comme seul paysage. Le rouquin se retourna à son arrivée, de la fumée s'échappant de sa bouche, sa cigarette presque finie. Il lui sourit et demanda :

« ça va mieux ? » Draco grinça des dents.

« ça allait très bien avant, merci ! Pourquoi m'as tu fait dessoûler ?! » Ron pinça les lèvres et Draco souligna :

« Tu pouvais m'avoir ivre, pourquoi as-tu pris le risque de te faire repousser par un homme sobre ? » Le Gryffondor le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je compte profiter de l'expérience. Pas avoir affaire à une larve lubrique qui me collera deux baffes demain matin en regrettant d'avoir couché avec moi. »

/

Draco renifla, hautain, puis marcha jusqu'à lui. Weasley jeta son mégot dans une poubelle moldue débordant de déchets.

« Ils ont fini de s'embrasser là dedans. On pourrait danser un peu. Ils passent des trucs moldus que je ne connais pas, je suis curieux. Ron sourit, content, et attrapa sa main pour les ramener à l'intérieur. Une nouvelle musique s'éleva dans l'air, une mélodie étrange dont les percussions semblaient suivre les battement de cœur de Draco. Ils croisèrent Pansy qui arrêta Draco :

« Mais tu es sobre ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Weasley est un trop bon élève en potions... » grogna-t-il, la faisant rire aux éclats.

« Et tes deux conquêtes ?

-Un échec. Ils sont vraiment trop gays. L'expérience n'est même pas allée jusqu'au bout, ils ont renoncé.

-Toutes mes condoléances... » fit le blond de sa voix traînante. Pansy haussa les épaules et dit :

« Bah, je leur ai permis de répondre à leurs doutes, c'est pas grave, la soirée n'est pas finie... » Ron choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

« Si tu veux un tuyau... Zach Smith est bi. Et il n'a pas couché avec une fille depuis loooongtemps. » Pansy lui tapa sur l'épaule en signe de remerciement et repéra le Poufsouffle dans la foule. Elle adressa un sourire conquérant à son meilleur ami et au rouquin et s'élança en dansant dans la direction de sa proie.

/

Plus vite que prévu, Ron avait poussé Draco dans une pièce annexe de la grande salle des fêtes. Une fois la porte refermée, le roux attrapa la tête de Draco de ses grandes mains pour l'embrasser brusquement. Draco se laissa faire et ouvrit même la bouche pour approfondir au plus vite leur contact. Il reculait sous le poids de Ron qui allait à sa rencontre. L'arrière de ses genoux butta contre quelque chose de mi mou mi dur et il jeta un œil en bas, pour découvrir une pile de fins matelas. Il allait rouspéter mais le rouquin s'allongeait déjà sur lui et le nouveau contact le priva de ses récriminations. L'autre garçon portait un veston gris assorti à son pantalon sur une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient retroussées. Les quatre boutons qui fermaient le veston volèrent et le roux se recula, sidéré.

« ça coûte cher, Malfoy.

-Fallait y penser avant de m'allumer. » Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et l'embrassa à nouveau, le débarrassant de sa chemise bleue. Draco sourit et sortit le haut du rouquin de son bas après avoir débouclé la ceinture marron.

/

Le serpentard prit une brusque inspiration, quelques instants plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais du mois de décembre chatouiller leurs peaux mises à nu. Il baissa les yeux pour observer le corps blafard du rouquin. Une myriade de points oranges maculaient ses épaules, son torse et ses mollets mais ses fesses et ses cuisses étaient vierges de tout soleil. Draco déglutit en croisant le regard de son amant qui l'avait inspecté de la même manière. Ils sourirent, amusés. Draco caressa les pectoraux bien dessinés du jeune auror, savourant la toison de poils cuivrés qui les recouvrait. Il suivit d'un index solitaire la ligne qui descendait jusqu'à son bas ventre. Un sifflement appréciateur lui répondit, accompagné de la contraction des muscles de son ventre. Le rouquin le toucha de la même manière bien que sans rencontrer de pilosité superflue. Draco massa du bout de ses doigts la nuque du rouquin tandis que celui-ci le gratifiait à nouveau d'un baiser humide. La tête rousse descendit pour mordiller ses clavicules apparentes et lécher son cou. Ne se faisant pas prier, le blond inclina la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès, sa main se perdant dans les mèches rousses pour encourager leur propriétaire. Draco était loin de rester inactif, il palpait avec intérêt les muscles, dessinait les creux, pinçait les chairs fermes, mordait le cou, les épaules, l'os de la mâchoire. Puis, finalement, il repoussa le rouquin pour qu'ils inversent leurs positions.

/

Ron, allongé, sur la pile de tapis de gymnastique, regardait le plafond du gymnase moldu. Il se perdit dans la contemplation des chewing-gums accrochés au plafond, tandis que le souffle ardent du serpentard réchauffait sa peau gelée. Soudain, sa respiration eut un accroc. L'autre jeune homme avait glissé sa langue sur son gland et l'humidifiait avec soin. Le rouquin mordit son poing lorsque Draco eut fini de lubrifier son sexe de sa salive pour le prendre en bouche, l'une de ses mains flattant lentement ses testicules, l'autre, ses cuisses. Il aspira son membre, le relâchant, le reprenant, le léchant, tout en stimulant d'autres parties de son corps, pendant de longues minutes. Le Junior lutta autant qu'il put, mais après une dernière succion très habile de son partenaire, il se libéra dans sa bouche. Puis, ce dernier remonta en baisers sur son torse jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il avait gardé un peu de son sperme dans sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent en partageant le fluide. Ils rirent un peu quand il en coula sur le tapis de sol. Draco glissa de Ron au matelas, se serrant contre lui pour ne pas tomber du tas instable sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Le rouquin s'empara de son érection, et tout en l'embrassant, il le masturba jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la jouissance.

/

Suite à cela, il restèrent tous les deux essoufflés, à regarder le plafond abîmé. Après avoir repris leur souffle, Draco poussa le roux du matelas, sous les protestations de ce dernier.

« Ah bah c'est agréable... » marmonna-t-il. Draco lui sourit sans moquerie aucune pour une fois et bascula sur le ventre sans cesser de le regarder.

« Je suis certain que tu trouveras mon dos plus confortable que ce matelas. » Ron sentit son visage virer au cramoisi tandis que Draco écartait lentement des jambes, lui aussi un peu embarrassé de sa posture. Le rouquin plaça ses genoux entre ses cuisses et se pencha jusqu'à reposer contre son dos blafard. Il caressa ses flancs en laissant quelques suçons sur sa nuque. Ses mains étaient chaudes et Draco ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact. Il sentit la tête du rouquin descendre graduellement sur lui en petits coups de langues et baisers irréguliers. Il hoqueta en sentant ses fesses être brusquement écartées mais gémit immédiatement alors que l'appendice buccal de son ancien ennemi frottait contre son anus. Ron s'attela à le détendre en stimulant plusieurs zones érogènes chez lui. Sa langue lubrifiait l'endroit, lentement, et ses doigts s'en approchaient gentiment. Il prit le temps d'insérer le premier, phalange par phalange, tournant et courbant son index progressivement. Draco émit des sons de protestation à chaque étape mais ne lui demanda jamais d'arrêter. Ainsi il procéda pour faire entrer trois doigts dans l'espace restreint, jusqu'à ce que les soupirs de l'apprenti-potionniste n'expriment plus que du plaisir.

/

Draco tourna la tête pour pouvoir l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil alors qu'il retirait ses doigts de son intimité. Comme il s'en doutait, le membre du rouquin avait retrouvée toute sa vigueur. Il laissa reposer sa tête sur ses bras croisés, attendant l'inévitable poussée qui le saisirait de douleur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cette position. Mais il devait reconnaître que c'était l'une des premières fois qu'il le souhaitait réellement. Weasley l'excitait au plus haut point et il envisagea d'exceptionnellement déroger à sa règle de ne pas coucher à trop de reprises avec la même personne. Tout semblait si naturel avec le gryffondor. Il n'avait pas à chercher d'excuse pour le lendemain, ou à anticiper d'éventuels conflits d'opinion. Il était en conflit d'opinion sur pratiquement tous les sujets avec le rouquin, en avoir un de plus était bizarrement rassurant. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsque le gland de son amant s'insinua en lui lentement. Draco mordit son avant bras pour s'empêcher de geindre. Il avait mal. Le rouquin s'arrêta dès qu'il perçut la tension dans ses épaules qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux. Il caressa le dos de l'autre jeune homme jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe et qu'il ne cambre volontairement le dos.

/

Doucement, Ron se retira et Draco se suréleva pour finir à quatre pattes. Ron le pénétra à nouveau, tout aussi prudemment, mais Draco ne trembla que de satisfaction. Il commença à se mouvoir, avec retenue, et attendit que Draco vienne à sa rencontre pour augmenter la cadence. Quand il atteignit sa prostate pour la première fois, Draco poussa un cri en se redressant brusquement. Le mouvement approfondit la pénétration et Ron appuya sa tête contre la nuque du blond en gémissant. L'une de ses mains tremblantes quitta la hanche qu'elle serrait pour caresser le ventre de son partenaire. Là, il sentit sous la pulpe de ses doigts, d'infimes cicatrices. Cela le déconcentra quelque peu. Elles striaient de torse de Draco en travers et pour être toujours présentes après un traitement magique, elles devaient être les vestiges de blessures profondes. Ron déglutit en se souvenant de l'épisode du Sectumsempra en Sixième Année. Déterminé, il se saisit du pénis de son partenaire pour reproduire les vas et viens orchestrés par son bassin. Draco laissa pendre la tête en avant. Ron murmurait son prénom et embrassait son cou ou sa nuque, perturbant un peu le rythme des aller et venues. Draco passa l'un de ses bras derrière lui pour caresser les cheveux de Ron. Celui-ci saisit à nouveau ses hanches à deux mains, sans ôter son nez de sa nuque et le prit plus fort, sentant sa jouissance arriver. Draco se masturba alors pour le rattraper et se répandit avant l'apprenti-auror qui le suivit de peu. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et à se retirer de l'autre corps.

/

Haletants, épuisés, ils reposèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, sur les accessoires de gym. À travers une vitre, ils aperçurent le fond du ciel, rosissant.

« Tu crois qu'il est quelle heure ? » Ron appela sa baguette et lança un Tempus d'une voix lasse.

« Huit heures et quart. » Draco grogna et chercha sa baguette. Ron comprit son intention et trouva la sienne en premier. Il appela une couverture qu'il étendit sur eux. L'espace disponible sur le mateas était toujours insuffisant pour deux, mais il appréciait cette excuse pour garder le blond enlacé contre son torse. Il y eut un moment où le serpentard s'endormit et le rouquin le suivit de peu. Ils ne furent réveillés que par une chanson désagréable qui leur perça les oreilles. Pansy Parkinson, accompagnée de ses deux non-amants de la veille, un Poufsouffle et un Gryffondor plus jeune qu'eux, dirigeait ces derniers qui entonnaient une création d'un goût controversable :

 _It's Draco and Ronnie_

 _Tout nus dans un lit_

 _F-U-C-K-I-N-G_

 _It's Draco and Ronnie_

 _Tout nus dans un lit_

 _F-U-C-K-I-N-G_

 _Comme je l'avais diiiiiiit_

 _/_

Ils la répétèrent en boucle jusqu'à ce que Draco ne lance l'une de ses chaussures sur le trio en hurlant :

« Dégage Pansy ! » A ce moment là, un Neville Longbottom, habillé pour sa part, fit irruption dans la petite salle de gym, essoufflé. Il se cacha les yeux de ses mains après un cri surpris de Draco en découvrant celui-ci nu, en train de s'habiller.

« Pardon pardon mais j'ai pensé que tu devrais... le Banquet de la Nouvelle Année à Sainte-Mangouste...

-J'étais en train de m'en inquiéter justement. » rétorqua Draco en sautillant pour enfiler son pantalon réticent. Ron fronça les sourcils :

« C'est à quelle heure ?

-ça débute à onze heures mais je dois repasser chez moi avant... » Dans sa précipitation, il enfila par sur sa chemise le veston de Ron et jaillit hors de la pièce en lui criant seulement « à ce soir ! ». Ron fixa la porte, amusé et un peu sous le choc et décida de se couvrir d'une cape de sorcier qui traînait à proximité pour finir sa nuit.

* * *

 **Note d'excuse :** Oui, les hommes c'est poilu... Et ils ne se rasent pas tous. Pour ma part, ça ne me dérange pas mais je m'excuse auprès de ceux et celles que ça rebuterait. Mais je vois Ron poilu, et Draco aussi, dans une moindre mesure, comme vous avez pu le constater.

 **L'info Crousti Inutile :** Alors, moment de honte suprême. Le lemon a été écrit sur du zambla (ouiouicezambla). Devinez quel titre (pas difficile, l'un des plus psychédéliques). Pour ma défense, je venais de recevoir l'un de mes cadeaux de Noël à l'avance et c'était un casque de plutôt bonne qualité et je m'amusais à écouter plein de trucs et j'ai eu une illumination, je devais me faire cette chanson culte. Et après on m'a perdu dans la vibe et j'ai voulu écrire le lemon de 31DIM dessus xD C'était un peu une crise de fofolitude de fin d'année. J'espère que malgré l'info crousti que voilà, vous aurez apprécié ce moment important du récit.

* * *

 _ **Dimanche 1er Janvier 2017**_

 _31 DAYS IN MINISTRY_

* * *

 _FURET DES NEIGES == BELETTE_

 _-Si tu arrives encore en retard au Banquet de la Nouvelle Année de Sainte-Mangouste cette année aussi, je te castre._

 _-Désolé... Mais j'ai promis de récupérer Lilian pour que Neville et Severus finissent de préparer la surprise d'Alice à temps..._

 _-Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas d'enfants ! Le Poudlard Express devrait déjà être arrivé..._

 _-Oui... Le problème n'est pas le retard des transports... Mais les jeunes ont fêté leurs stages respectifs d'intégration dans la sphère professionnelle..._

 _-Sales mioches, ils ont pris la cuite ?!_

 _-Un peu..._

 _-Lilian est encore en train de vomir ? Passer un mois au Ministère ne l'a pas rendu plus raisonnable à ce que je vois !_

 _-Oui... Il est allergique à la Solution de Sobriété alors il faut juste attendre que ça passe..._

 _-Sale gamin... Longbottom et Severus ont vraiment déconné quand ils ont décidé d'adopter..._

 _-ça y est, on part du Terrier._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez au Terrier ?!_

 _-Ma mère a fait des gâteaux..._

 _-Misère..._

 _-Pour info, elle a retrouvé ton pull de Noël quand le chien l'a déterré du jardin..._

 _-Voilà pourquoi je préfère les créatures magiques comme animaux de compagnie._

 _-A tout de suite._

/

Il était onze heures et quart et Draco attendait toujours son compagnon, son parrain, et le mari et le fils de ces derniers. Lui et Ron étaient les parrains de Lilian Longbottom-Snape. Draco avait accepté parce qu'il avait légèrement été emporté par la perspective de voir son parrain enfin heureux et entouré d'amour. Mais il avait eu de nombreuses raisons de regretter son engagement par la suite, car le garçon était turbulent dans sa jeunesse, et fêtard dans son âge bête. Il passait tout son temps avec Teddy Lupin, plus âgé de cinq ans, qui l'entraînait dans les pires bêtises de l'univers. Le fait que Ron soit son second parrain n'aidait pas puisqu'il s'attelait à effacer les conséquences des gamineries des deux plus jeunes sorciers, ce qui ne les poussait que davantage ans leurs maraudeureries. Mais malgré son mécontentement actuel, il sentait percer en lui une pointe d'inquiétude pour le cinquième année.

/

Il entendit des pas derrière lui. Une grande femme, fine, aux courts cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons, s'approcha de lui, un peu perdue. Il lui adressa un maigre sourire et lui annonça :

« Bonjour Alice. Je suis sûr que Neville et Lilian ne vont pas tarder. » Elle ne sembla pas le voir mais sursauta lorsque la cheminette du hall d'entrée s'illumina, laissant passer l'un des deux susnommés. Neville, suivi de son époux, s'épousseta les épaules. Puis, apercevant sa mère et Draco, il fronça les sourcils. À la tête que faisait le blond, il se douta que Ron serait encore en retard et serra sa mère dans ses bras en s'excusant de l'heure à laquelle il arrivait lui-même. Depuis seize ans, Alice Longbottom participait à un nouveau programme de soin des victimes de sorts impardonnables. Les résultats étaient très positifs bien qu'un rétablissement complet soit impossible. Alice pouvait désormais parler normalement et reconnaissait tout le temps son fils et son petit fils. Elle arrivait également à mémoriser le nom des infirmières et des médecins qui travaillaient avec elle, dont Severus. Comme Lilian passait beaucoup de temps à parler de ses parrains, elle parvenait également à reconnaître Draco et Ron une fois sur deux, mais son mental avait été trop abîmé pour qu'elle n'obtienne davantage de progrès. Son mari quant à lui était mort dix ans plus tôt sans amélioration de son état.

/

Narcissa pour sa part, avait, grâce à la coopération de Draco et Severus, pu accéder à un traitement par potion qui permettait d'évacuer la magie étrangère à la sienne, enfermée dans son corps. Depuis, elle retrouvait peu à peu sa motricité et son tronc et ses membres supérieurs répondaient désormais à sa volonté. Il y avait de bons espoirs qu'elle parvienne à conjurer la malédiction qui lui avait été lancée d'ici une autre dizaine d'années. Quant à Ron, il était auror titulaire depuis huit ans et enchaînait les missions avec succès. Draco de son côté avait repris la boutique de Mr Spinks qui avait pris sa retraite trois ans plus tôt, et envisageait déjà d'ouvrir des succursales à l'étranger grâce à ses contacts dans le monde de la potionnerie. Il avait su acquérir une certaine renommée du fait de son statut de chercheur. Severus était associé avec lui dans son commerce depuis qu'il était à la retraite. Neville enseignait toujours à Poudlard. L'année passée, Hermione Granger avait été nommée Ministre de la Magie et Adrian Pucey était désormais hautement considéré, personne n'aurait remis en cause la légitimité de son statut. Harry Potter avait renoncée à sa carrière d'auror pour devenir Professeur de Vol suite à une proposition de Minerva McGonagall, toujours directrice de l'illustre école de Sorcellerie.

/

Ron et Lilian arrivèrent enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, et tous gagnèrent le Grand Réfectoire de l'hôpital, où le banquet avait lieu. Narcissa les y attendait déjà, calme et souriante, installée dans un fauteuil moldu électrique qui lui permettait de se déplacer plus facilement. Arthur et Molly Weasley avait été invités à sa demande depuis trois ans et présentement, ils semblaient très contrariés du retard de leur fils qui s'épancha en excuses auprès de sa belle-mère et ses propres géniteurs et prit place à côté de Draco qui le boudait depuis son arrivée. Mais cet état de fait de dura pas longtemps. Les deux hommes, désormais proches de la quarantaine n'étaient pas mariés, ne l'envisageaient pas, et ne souhaitaient toujours pas d'enfants. Chacun était satisfait de la tournure de sa vie professionnelle et ils étaient heureux de se retrouver chaque soir dans leur petite maison sorcière cachée dans une banlieue moldue. Draco prit d'ailleurs de lui-même la main de Ron sous la table et celui-ci serra ses doigts avec tendresse.

* * *

/DM/DM/

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** J'espère que vous aurez passé de bons moments en compagnie de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à partager votre ressenti sur la fin mais aussi sur l'ensemble de la fanfiction. Désolée pour cette fin un peu guimauve, ça m'arrive de plus en plus ces derniers temps, je crois que l'hiver pèse lourdement sur mon petit cœur en mal d'amour ahah.

 **Annonce :** La petite surprise de cette fin de fanfiction c'est que, GRANDE PREMIERE, je posterai sans doute un OS (M a priori) contenant un pairing principal yuri. J'annonce ce projet ici dans la mesure où il s'agira en réalité du développement du Pansy-Astoria dont les débuts infructueux sont soulignés dans 31 DAYS IN MINISTRY. Alors oui du coup, pas de suspense, Pansy obtiendra Mini Green dans une certaine mesure. Je vous demanderai d'être extrêmement indulgents sur cet OS à venir dans la mesure où ce sera mon premier yuri et que je tâtonnerai beaucoup mais ce pairing m'inspirait et que c'était l'occasion pour moi de m'initier à des nouveautés.


End file.
